Kurtailing a bad situation
by Rusty Raccoon
Summary: A young man on a trip encounters an urgent situation that results in an unexpected, apparent mind over matter transformation into a Pikachu morph. What happens next? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

An idea I had in my mind. Decided to post this first part to see what people think. I'm not sure if people will like it or not but as they say, nothing ventured, nothing gained. This story has some foul language and violence as well as a physical transformation.

* * *

Rain, it seemed never ending. Kurt had been walking through the woods to get to the town where his older brother Jay lived. He was ill and Kurt wanted to see him. He could not afford a bus ticket, did not have a car, and thus had to take the long route.

Despite Jay's assurance that he was going to be fine, Kurt still wanted to see Jay. Jay had always defended Kurt against bullies when they were growing up. The fact that Jay was only three years older then Kurt allowed them to relate to one another without too much trouble. In Kurt's mind, nothing short of a meteor slamming into the Earth, alien invasion or supernova would stop him. That was what he thought _before_ the rain started.

It had been raining for the past three days. Kurt's watch had stopped working two days ago when he tripped and fell in mud; his clothes were still dirty and stank of the mud. He sneezed as he pulled out his map (which itself was damp).

_At the rate I'm going, I'll be the sicker one; what I wouldn't give for a hot shower and some coffee._

The weatherman had said there was only a twenty percent chance of rain over the next week. _Eighty percent chance of sun and warm weather my ass. More like eighty percent chance of pissing me off._

Kurt was grateful that it was warm. If it weren't for the deciduous and coniferous foliage, Kurt would have sworn he was walking through a rainforest.

As Kurt walked by a bush and group of trees, puddles of water splashed under his shoes where the ground (perhaps shielded by a large tree) was still somewhat hard. He felt a tingle go through his body. It reminded him of how it felt when he'd stand close to a source of electricity.

He remembered a visit to the science centre when he was eight; he'd touched a ball that made his then shoulder length red hair stand on end. Kurt realized the memories of that science centre visit were fifteen years old.

Kurt's hair was now much shorter. He doubted his hair would be standing up any time soon. He scratched his itchy chin. He needed a shave.

When the tingling passed, Kurt assumed that an electric type was in the area. He wasn't aware of any Pikachu colonies in the area but knew that large groups congregating could cause storms.

Kurt had elected against becoming a trainer when he was younger. With a flying type, he could have made the trip in far less time. The folly of that decision was more evident then it had been in years.

_At least I wouldn't have to be alone in the rain._

Finally, Kurt saw some good news. An outcropping of rocks was just ahead. Two were amber and the one was purple. In the center of them was a plaque. In the dark, it was hard to read but Kurt recognized it. It was a dedication to a person that studied a Pikachu colony. They'd since moved on and the person had vanished after giving their notes to a scientist. Some joked that the person became a Pikachu and joined the colony.

Kurt knew he was at most, a six-hour walk from Jay's hometown.

After walking for what felt like an hour, the rain seemed to be letting up. The clouds above the trees were parting, allowing sunlight to stream into the forest. Kurt may have complained in the past about the sun getting in his eyes but now, he welcomed the sight of it.

Enough water dripped down from soaked tree leaves that if it weren't for the sun, Kurt might had thought it was still raining.

As a yawn escaped Kurt's mouth, he heard splashing ahead. The sound of electricity discharging joined the splashing moments later.

_Strange, I wonder what's happening._

When Kurt heard footfalls from the same general vicinity, he knew something was up. Kurt's direction left him with few alternatives other then encountering who and whatever was ahead.

The unmistakable sound of Pikachu or perhaps Pichu crying had Kurt gasping. He didn't need this! Kurt didn't want to have to watch a predator hunting prey. He'd feel obligated to help the prey even though he knew the predator was just doing its job.

Kurt heard another cry of pain and ran toward the source of it. What he saw was not just one or two but three predators of a different type. Three men each standing a fair bit taller then Kurt and dressed in the unmistakable outfits of Team Rocket were after a Pichu. The poor creature had its back up against a tree. It had a gash on its chest. The obvious terror it its eyes spoke volumes.

A Marowak was in the process of catching a bone.

Kurt gulped. Even one of those men was a match for Kurt if he chose to fight. What could be a high-level ground type verses a small and young electric type was a terrible mismatch. Kurt wished that real life were like a video game where he could save his progress to try different courses of action before settling on one.

"Who's that?" One of the Rockets asked.

"Get out of here," another Rocket said. "This is none of your concern."

"Why are you…"

The Rocket approached Kurt. Kurt only reached the man's chest.

"Are you deaf?"

Kurt tried to back up only for the Rocket to follow him. The other rockets laughed, brining back memories of groups of bullies picking on Kurt or some other unfortunate student. Kurt hated people like this. Often, there was no justice. Kurt was fighting shaking and his stomach was burning.

Kurt chanced a glance at the Pichu. It looked right into his eyes. There was no way Kurt was abandoning it. Unfortunately, Kurt was not a fighter by a long shot. Kurt didn't have much time to dwell on a memory of his friend Paul recommending self-defense classes when they were kids before an interruption in the form of the Rocket's fist connecting with Kurt's jaw.

Pain was something Kurt never liked. He had even less tolerance for blood. His jaw and lip were providing him with both as he fell to the muddy ground.

"I said get out of here," the Rocket said. "Do you have a problem with that?"

The Pichu cried out for help. It tried to use an electric attack against the Marowak only for it to deflect the blast with its bone. Kurt swore he heard the Pichu use a curse word.

Kurt tried to stand only for the Rocket to kick him in the ribs while the others advanced on the Pichu with poke balls in hand.

Rage formed within Kurt. Bullying _him_ was one thing; the Pichu had no chance of defending itself.

A tingle ran through Kurt's body. It faded as fast as it came. Kurt felt the urge to imagine a bolt of energy flying from him into the Rocket standing before him.

Kurt's heart almost stopped when his imagining became reality. Before his shocked eyes, white energy flew from his face and struck the rocket in the chest, sending him flying onto his back. What had just happened was impossible. Only electric type pokemon could use electric attacks as far as Kurt knew.

Blinking his eyes, Kurt arose.

"What the – _hell_?" Kurt said.

The other two rockets turned in Kurt's direction.

"You got him!" The Pichu said.

_Wait a second, how did I understand it – her?_

"How did you do that?" One of the Rockets asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to – it just happened," Kurt said.

Kurt chanced a look at the rocket he'd apparently used an electric attack against. A large scorch mark adorned his shirt and he wasn't moving. Kurt wasn't sure if the man was dead or alive.

Desperate to see a Pikachu or Raichu as the source of the attack, Kurt averted his gaze on the other rockets for a moment. There were no Pikachu or Raichu present.

The sensation of something slamming into Kurt had him cursing at his foolishness as he fell to the ground.

_Stupid – stupid – stupid; you should never lose sight of your opponent!_

Kurt was dazed but determined to protect the Pichu. He felt another tingle pass through his body. The rockets seemed upset by something. Kurt on the other hand, felt exhilarated; whatever was happening to him seemed to be a good thing.

"Get 'em already," one of the Rockets said.

The Marowak stepped closer to Kurt.

"I don't know what are you but she's mine," the Marowak said. "I suggest you leave before I _really _hurt you."

"Don't threaten him, take him down," the rocket commanding the Marowak said. "If we capture him, the boss will reward us well!"

The idea of capture terrified Kurt. Aside from not wanting to be in captivity, he had obligations. Knowing these people could take Kurt somewhere he'd never see his family or friends again sent Kurt's survival instinct into high gear. He doubted he could fight, but he knew he could still run.

Kurt felt the hair on his arms and face stand on edge. _Strange, I need a shave but I've never been hairy enough for…_

Another mysterious bolt of electricity flew from Kurt toward the Marowak. Unfortunately, fighting a ground type with electricity was like putting out an inferno with an eyedropper. The Marowak was able to use its bone as a shield.

Kurt ran toward the Pichu, picked her up and ran back in the direction he was headed.

"Let's get out of here," Kurt said.

Kurt didn't get far before he felt something hit him in the back. Both he and the Pichu fell to the ground. Dazed, Kurt turned around to see the Marowak standing before him.

"Nice try," the Marowak said.

Desperate, Kurt looked around and saw a bush behind and to the left of the Marowak. It was a long shot but Kurt had little choice. He charged at the Marowak, executing a quick attack without realizing it. He hit the Marowak, knocking it into the bush.

Another bolt of electricity flew from Kurt's cheeks, striking the Marowak as it stood up. This time, Kurt was lucky and managed to daze the creature enough that another tackle knocked it out.

"Well done freak," the Rocket said. He recalled the Marowak and grinned at Kurt. "I guess I'll have to take care of this myself."

The Rocket bolted for the Pichu. A third tingle went through Kurt. He felt something tugging at the base of his spine. Another flash of electricity and the rocket was lying on the ground.

"Stop it! I don't want to hurt them!" Kurt cried.

The Pichu, having been hiding, hoped over to Kurt, looked at the Rocket and smiled. Kurt's heart was racing and he was breathing deeply.

"You saved me, thank you," The Pichu said. "But, how did you become a Pikachu that looks like a human?"

A tingle went down Kurt's spine. Kurt saw his hands. Yellow fur now covered them with small black claws at the tips. Gulping, Kurt removed his backpack before throwing his jacket off only to see yellow fur on his lower arms. He removed his shirt to see the same yellow fur on the rest of his torso. He could still make out some features of his chest but the fur was unmistakable.

"What the hell?"

"You didn't know?"

"No! How did this happen?" Kurt asked.

Kurt needed to sit down to think about this. He sat down on a nearby rock. When he did so, he felt something touch something else behind him. It felt like grass but it didn't seem to be touching his rear end.

_Oh boy._

Kurt didn't want to look behind him; he wanted to stay in denial for just a little longer. The small jolt of electricity that preceded the Pichu touching her tail to the tail Kurt didn't want to acknowledge he now had forced Kurt to curtail his denial.

"See, you have a tail!"

"Yes but…"

The Pichu leapt onto Kurt's knee. He stroked her head. Kurt felt a definite connection to her. He had to protect her!

"Where were you going? Can I come with you?" she asked.

"I was going to see my brother, he's sick," Kurt said. "But, I can't go there looking like this!"

"Why not," she asked.

"I don't think there are any – whatever you want to call me now out there," Kurt said.

Kurt touched his face, feeling small discharges of electricity when he felt his cheeks. He picked the Pichu up and stood. A gaze at the fallen rocket had Kurt realizing the Rocket was still alive. Kurt couldn't leave her there.

_Better to get there as a freak then not at all._

"Do you have a name?" Kurt asked.

She shook her head.

"Well, if you're okay with it, you can come with me," Kurt said. He looked at the Rockets. "When he wakes up, he's going to be after both of us. I won't let them hurt you."

Kurt put his wet shirt in his backpack before donning his backpack. He allowed the Pichu to sit on his right shoulder, though he felt weary as something could still grab her. Kurt knew he'd have to be vigilant. This was the first time in his life he'd ever had to care for something so young. Somehow, becoming a Pikachu man was less intimidating then being what could amount to a father. His body shape was still human but caring for a young one was a new experience.

"I can come with you?"

"Unless you have somewhere to go," Kurt said.

Kurt wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer to that. A tragic tale would do little to raise his spirit.

"No, I don't," the Pichu said. "I wanted to explore the world on my own. I didn't know the world was so scary. Please, let me go with you!"

"All right but first you need a name," Kurt said. "I'd suggest Jolt but I think that's taken. How about…"

The sound of something approaching Kurt from behind and cocking a gun ended Kurt's speech. It was the final Rocket. Kurt realized with horror that he'd forgotten about the third Rocket.

"How about you surrender the rat and yourself," the Rocket said. "The boss will pay an excellent bounty for you."

"You can't be serious!" Kurt said.

The Rocket grinned. "I assure you that I am. You're just lucky that I only have a water and flying type."

"Why are you _doing this_?" Kurt asked. "Do you enjoy kidnapping innocent creatures and taking them from their lives and families?"

A rage was building in Kurt. He felt his cheeks sparking with intensity that increased with his anger.

"Don't make me kill you or _it_," The Rocket said.

"What's he going to do to us?" The Pichu asked.

"Don't worry; I'll get us out of this."

"Even if you do, we'll find you. I doubt a freak can hide for long…"

Kurt felt fear unlike anything he'd felt before. He didn't want to die but he also didn't want to surrender. His new form could force him to go into hiding. Kurt wondered if he'd get worse and would wake up as a full Pikachu the next day.

He felt helplessness to not just the force that had changed him but also the Rocket. If something in nature had changed Kurt, it was one thing. Nature was a thing, neither malevolent nor benevolent. The Rockets however knew what they were doing.

Kurt felt rage over the idea of an organization dedicated to the adduction and exploitation of others.

"Run, I'll distract him," Kurt said.

"Wrong answer," the Rocket said.

Just as the Rocket was about to fire his gun, the Pichu jumped off Kurt's shoulder and ran at the Rocket. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as Kurt saw the Rocket take aim at the Pichu. Kurt ran toward the Rocket, tackling him. The impact seemed to hurt Kurt more then the Rocket as it knocked Kurt onto his rear end with a painful sensation from his tail.

The Pichu biting the Rocket on the right ankle had him shaking her off, which caused him to slip on mud, sending him falling back and against a tree, causing water from the leaves to fall. Unfortunately, the Rocket chose that moment to fire his gun. A sharp pain went through Kurt's right shoulder.

Almost by accident, Kurt released all of his rage induced pent up electricity directly into the Rocket. That combined with the water from the tree had arcs of electricity flying all over the Rocket as his body convulsed for several seconds.

Kurt ran over to the Rocket. Kurt didn't need a medical license to realize that the Rocket was dead. Kurt's body went cold. His mind reeled and he vomited three times from both the pain of his wound and at the magnitude of what he'd done.

"What have I done?" Kurt cried. He stumbled back and fell onto his rear end as he struggled to breathe. "He's dead because of – I killed him! I didn't mean to – oh god."

Kurt sat up and buried his head in his knees as he wept for he wasn't sure how long. The Pichu drew Kurt out of it.

"He was going to kill us," the Pichu said. "You're bleeding, he hurt you!"

Indeed, Kurt was in a lot of pain. He fought passing out from it even though unconsciousness would in Kurt's mind, free him from the pain and guilt.

"I know but there must have been another way…"

Kurt knew it was not only self-defense but also an accident. That didn't make it easier.

"How can I show my face anywhere…"

"If he killed us, he'd hurt other people after!"

Kurt sighed. "You're right but – oh God, he's dead!"

"But he hurt you!"

"I know but maybe I deserve to be for what I did," Kurt said. "When we get to town, I should surrender to the police."

"Please, don't leave me alone," the Pichu said. "He made you do that!"

"I – I guess. We need to get out of here. You're still hurt. They can help you!"

"You too!"

Kurt sighed. Allowing himself to suffer wouldn't bring the Rocket back to life. For a brief moment, he hated the Rockets for forcing this guilt on him. A part of Kurt wished he could die so he wouldn't have to feel this way. However, Kurt wasn't willing to abandon his family or the Pichu.

"Maybe I deserve to look like this," Kurt said. "After what I did…"

"Stop it!" the Pichu said as she began to cry. "It wasn't your fault!"

Kurt considered that the other rockets would want revenge. Killing them before they woke up was not an option in Kurt's mind. Kurt tried to think of something else to get his mind off the emotional and physical pain he was suffering.

"How does the name Yannai sound? I knew someone with that name in school."

The Pichu sobbed but stopped crying. She nodded. "Yannai, Okay."

"Come on Yannai, let's get out of here," Kurt said. "I need to get you to a Pokemon centre. I don't know if I should go there or to a hospital."

Kurt stood up but had to drop his backpack because of his shoulder wound. He decided to carry it in his left hand. Yannai climbed up Kurt and sat on his left shoulder before Kurt took one last look at the Rocket, held back tears, sighed and began walking toward his brother's hometown.

While Kurt had rescued Yannai, he told himself that if he were a trainer, he'd have still been here to save her. Regret over not becoming a trainer was surfacing enough that Kurt wasn't sure he'd be able to hold it in for long.

Kurt could only hope that things would improve; he didn't want to think about ways things could get worse.


	2. Chapter 2

There is one thing about pain, it has a way of making minutes seem like hours and hours seem like days. Kurt's right shoulder stung unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Kurt hadn't of gotten far from the Rockets before he had to remove his shirt from his backpack to use it as a dressing. Even then, blood still covered much of his shirt.

Kurt was nearing the town limits. The forest was thinning and dirt paths were turning to concrete and asphalt.

Yannai was helping keep Kurt going. Kurt knew that she needed him and he wasn't about to lie down and give up if it meant leaving her to fend for herself.

Kurt had gone over the encounter with the Rocket's dozens of times. Denial racked Kurt's kind over what he'd done. In video games, such an act never had any real consequences. Kurt knew that nothing could change what he'd done. He felt as though the act had marked his very soul. Nothing could erase that mark.

Rocket retaliation was on Kurt's mind. The Rocket's could target any place or person Kurt was around.

Kurt hadn't seen his reflection. He had an opportunity to stop at a river an hour previous but he'd elected not to take it. He didn't want to look at his reflection and to see a stranger looking back.

Having become a Pikachu-Man had the effect of both saving Yannai and Kurt but also making his life infinitely more complicated.

Kurt knew that it'd be almost easier he he'd changed all of the way. However, he also knew that the Rockets may have defeated him and that both he and Yannai could be on their way to some ghastly fate, never to see their family or friends again.

"We're almost there," Kurt said. "I can hear some of the sounds of the town."

Kurt's hearing appeared to be better. He wasn't sure how this was going to affect his other senses, though he doubted it would enhance all of them. Such a thing was too good to be true in Kurt's mind.

The sound of someone coming had Kurt wanting to run to them for help. Kurt questioned the wisdom of such an act. The blood soaked tee shirt Kurt carried made him further question the wisdom of hiding. He needed to see a doctor. Eventually, he was going to have to let _someone _see him.

_Oh __**shit**__ what if I have a disease and I'm contagious?_

Yannai's ears perked. "Someone's coming, maybe they can help us!"

Kurt cringed from a sudden burst of pain from his shoulder.

_Damn it, I have no choice._

"What if it's a member of Team Rocket wanting revenge?" Kurt asked.

"Can't you fight him off?"

"Yannai, I don't want to…"

The world began to spin. The blood loss and pain was getting to Kurt. Someone caught Kurt just before he hit the ground.

"Whoa, you okay man?"

It was a boy's voice, no older then 12 by the sound of it. Kurt looked at the boy.

"Whoa, no you're not okay. Who are you? That's a neat costume! Where did you get it? What happened to you?" the boy asked.

"It's not a costume!" Yannai said.

"He won't understand you," Kurt said, his voice weakening.

"Wait a minute, you understand her?" the boy asked.

Kurt nodded.

"But how – holy crap, that's not a costume! Oh my God, how – what are you? How did this…"

"Team Rocket attacked…"

Kurt felt his consciousness slipping. He tried to stay awake, but such an act was growing more difficult with each passing second.

"Don't worry mister, I'll get you help," the boy said.

"Wait, I – you might catch something from me.

"I'm not gonna leave you here!"

Kurt nodded. He was too weak to put up a fight even if he wanted. "My name's Kurt. What's yours?"

"I'm David. I know, maybe a super potion would help you," David said.

"Help Yannai first," Kurt said.

"It's just a cut," Yannai said.

"Please, help her. I don't know if that'll even work on me," Kurt said.

"It's worth a try," David said.

"Still, please help her first," Kurt said.

Kurt watched as David withdrew a super potion from his backpack. As David went to spray it on Yannai, she pushed it in Kurt's direction. David ended up spraying Kurt with it after Yannai grabbed his shirt to expose the wound.

Some energy returned to Kurt's body and the pain lessened. The potion was working on him, even if not as well as it might work on a full Pikachu,

"Yannai, Why did you…"

"You helped me, I wanted to help you," Yannai said.

"Do you feel better mister?" David asked.

Kurt sat up, blinking a few times while he regained his balance. He still needed to see a doctor but at least he was out of imminent danger.

"Yes, I do. Thanks."

"How did you become a Pikachu person? It's kinda cool but how it is possible?" David asked.

Kurt touched his right arm with his left, then reached around, and touched his tail as though to confirm the reality of his form.

"I don't know, it just sort of happened," Kurt said. "But, if a disease did this then it might do the same to you! You shouldn't stay close to me."

"It's probably too late now. Anyway, it must be so cool being part Pokemon," David said. "You could be the ultimate trainer. I wonder if I could be part Charizard?"

"I don't think you can pick and choose," Kurt said.

"Bummer; so, you said team Rocket attacked you? Maybe it was government people posing as Team Rocket and this is all an experiment to see if you could beat them up."

"I wouldn't know," Kurt said.

"But you did beat 'em up!" Yannai said.

"Sorry," David said. "My older brother is always sayin' stuff like that. He's not crazy is he?"

Kurt shook his head. "I think he's just been watching too many conspiracy videos."

Mention of an older brother brought back to mind Kurt's original mission.

"So Team Rocket attacked you and you kick their butts! Did you shock 'em?"

"I _can_ use electric attacks…"

Kurt preferred to limit thinking about his abilities after what had happened.

"Did you shock 'em? Could you show me a shock attack? Can you be part of my team? I need an electric type, everyone loves Pikachu," David asked.

Kurt grunted as he stood up with Yannai climbing onto his left shoulder. David's suggestion was interesting but Kurt wasn't keen on fighting.

"Thanks for the potion but I need to get going."

"I – I guess so," David said. "I was going to go through those woods."

_What if the Rockets are still there or something changes David._

"Maybe you shouldn't," Kurt said. "What changed me might still be there."

David cocked his head. "Wouldn't that be a cool thing?"

"_David_, I don't know how far this is going to go. What if I wake up tomorrow and discover I've changed all the way into a Pikachu? I don't want to the same thing to happen to you."

"But if you go somewhere – what if people try to hurt you?" David asked.

Kurt frowned. "People _already_ hurt me."

"You said you understand your Pichu," David said. "I have a Charmeleon, Vaporeon and Sandschrew. Maybe you can understand them too. Can I come with you?"

"Didn't anyone tell you not to go with strangers?" Kurt asked. "Seriously David, you saved my life, I can never repay you for that but you don't even know me. Why would you want to come with me?"

"I wana make sure you're okay," David said. "How many trainers can say they met a real live Pikachu-Man?"

Kurt chuckled. "Not many I'd gather. What do you think Yannai?"

"I wanted to meet a trainer," Yannai said. "Can we see the world?"

Kurt sighed; it seemed they'd outvoted him. He could only hope that there were no more Rocket encounters. The last thing Kurt wanted was a repeat incident. Kurt wondered if a trainer could teach him to use his abilities and how to raise Yannai. For a brief moment, Kurt felt like a character in an RPG that fate thrust into a situation where he was recruiting party members.

"Let's see a doctor first then my brother. Then we'll work out what we see next once I figure out how to deal with this Rocket Pikachu-Man issue."

"Cool," David said. "Don't worry, you won't regret this. I'm very mature for my age."

The duo walked toward the town as the sun began to set; signaling the end of what had become a red-letter day.

Stares greeted Kurt as he walked through the town with David. His shoulder stung and he was hungry. Kurt wasn't sure what he could eat.

"Everyone is staring at us," Kurt said.

"Duh, you're a Pikachu-Dude, what did you expect?" David.

Kurt smirked. "Well, if anyone asks, it's a costume."

"So, does your _costume_ itch," David asked.

"A little," Kurt said.

"How ya gonna shower and stuff with all that fur?"

"I don't know. Let's just focus on getting to the pokemon centre for now."

A town that once inviting seemed far more intimidating to Kurt. Anyone could question Kurt's form. He preferred to keep himself; the attention this would draw was not appealing. As they turned down a street lined with shops, Kurt saw more people staring at him. _I don't need this. Come on people, it's just a costume._

"So, what are you gonna do?" David asked.

"I don't know," Kurt said. "I'd rather not join a circus freak show. What about you; tell me about yourself."

_I'd say anything to get my mind off what's happened and is happening works for me._

"I started training about six months ago. My Charmeleon Skippy was my starter. I have three badges. Did you ever become a trainer?"

Kurt shook his head. "I never had the time or that's what I told myself. After spending three days walking through the rain, having a Charizard to fly me places would have been nice. Oh, I told myself that I didn't like the idea of battling. But, in reality, I was afraid that everyone would kick my ass. Even if that happened though, as long as I had fun and got to win sometimes…"

"Hey cool, a monologue," David said.

"What's that?" Yannai asked.

"She asked what a monologue is," Kurt said.

"It's when someone reveals a bunch of stuff about himself through stuff he says," David said.

"As I was saying, even though I may not have done well, nothing ventured, nothing gained."

"Say, want to see if you can understand Skippy? That would be so cool if you could! You could become the ultimate trainer!"

Kurt saw several people look in his direction.

"This isn't the best time or place for that," Kurt said.

David looked confused. "But you just said…"

"Later we can try that," Kurt whispered. "Right now we have other issues to take care of."

Kurt saw a sign pointing out the pokemon center right and down a street up ahead. The chance to get out of the streets appealed to Kurt. However, nervousness that the doctors might give him a bad diagnosis was also at the forefront of his mind. _Might as well get it over with; I'll need to give my parents a call to see how Jay is doing. I hope he's okay. I don't even want to think about what about happen if…_

Shaking his head, Kurt halted that train of thought.

They managed to walk the rest of the way to the Pokemon Centre without anyone questioning them though Kurt noticed plenty of people staring at him with more then one kid asking if they could meet the Pikachu-Man.

Kurt felt safer the moment he walked inside the building. David took the lead and ran over to a nurse to ask for help while Kurt sat down with Yannai taking a chair beside Kurt. There were several other people there with Pokemon. Kurt didn't need long to realize that he was able to understand the Pokemon, though his ability to translate was more limited then it was with Yannai. In effect, Kurt could only understand the simpler words the Dratini across the room was saying.

The sound of someone approaching pulled Kurt from his listening. He looked up to see one of the famed Nurse Joy standing beside David.

"Hello Kurt, David told me about you," Joy said. "Why don't we take a look at that wound?"

"Did he tell you _everything_?" Kurt asked.

Joy nodded. A tingle went down Kurt's spine.

"Please, look at Yannai first," Kurt said.

"Don't worry, we will. But we need to take care of that wound. I don't want it to get infected," Joy said. "We also need to figure out why this happened to you. If it was an illness, we have to make sure no one else contracted it. Don't worry, we can keep a secret."

Kurt looked around the room. He stood up and Joy led him behind the counter to the back of the facility.

"Wait, I need to call my family to see how my brother's doing," Kurt said. "I also need to talk to the police about something that happened in the woods."

"We'll do all of that but first…"

Yannai ran up out of what seemed like nowhere and climbed up to Kurt's left shoulder. Both Kurt and Joy jumped.

"I want to stay with you!" Yannai said.

"She wants to stay with me. Is that all right?"

"You really understand what she's saying?" Joy asked.

"Yes," Kurt said. "When this happened to me, I was able to understand her."

Kurt looked back and forth.

"Why did this happen to me? What's going to happen to me? Am I stuck like this? What if I get worse and change all of the way? How can I live my life like this? How can I prove to you and my family who I really am? Yeah I have my wallet but…"

"Don't worry honey, we'll find out an answer to all of those questions," Joy said. "You'll be all right; I'll make sure of that."

Joy led Kurt to a bed and closed the curtain after having Kurt put his backpack down. Kurt wondered why they had a bed big enough for him then remembered that not all pokemon are small.

"I'll need you to remove your shoes, socks and pants. Don't worry; we need to do a full examination and to get you into something clean."

Kurt felt the blood rush to his cheeks. He doubted they had any medical gowns his size. After Joy left (keeping the privacy curtain across) and Yannai jumped onto a desk by the bed, Kurt removed his shoes. He saw for the first time that his feet had torn the end of his socks when he'd changed. He now only had three toes on each foot, complete with dark claws at the tip of each toe. Kurt honestly felt better with the shocks and shoes off.

Next came the part that had Kurt blushing enough that if he were still human, one might think he was turning into a Pikachu from the redness in his cheeks.

Kurt removed his jeans and underwear and looked at his body. A tingle went through him when he realized that he might be able to get away with not wearing anything, as he appeared similar to a Pikachu down there. For Kurt, this was a hit below the belt. He was not a vein person but such an alteration was still enough to alarm him.

_It's still there; it's just looks different._

Joy returned moments after Kurt lay down. Kurt acted on instinct and covered his groin.

"It's all right, don't be embarrassed, I'm a nurse, it's nothing I haven't seen," Joy said.

"I guess if I go all of the way to Pikachu, I'll have to get used to not wearing clothes," Kurt said.

Joy took Kurt's left forearm. "I'm not going to let that happen. We will take care of that wound and get to the bottom of this."

The tone of her voice while stern was reassuring. Kurt knew that he was safe.

"First thing is first, let's take care of that wound," Joy said. "Then we'll run some tests. Don't worry Kurt; you're going to be fine."

Kurt awoke after he wasn't sure how long. When he opened his eyes, he found that the pain in his shoulder was gone. He was expecting to wake up in his brother's house. The return to reality was enough of a shock to make the machine monitoring his heart beep for several seconds. Kurt noticed a sheet over his body up to his chest and an IV in his left arm.

Joy entered the area soon after. The machine stopped beeping when Kurt calmed down.

"Good morning," Joy said.

"How long was I out?" Kurt asked.

"About 14 hours honey," Joy said. "It's just before ten in the morning."

"Is Yannai all right?"

Joy smiled. "She's just fine. We checked her over. She's only about six weeks old."

"Just a baby," Kurt said. "I've never been a father."

"I suppose you're sort like a father to her now. We healed your wound and removed the bullet," Nurse said. "From the checkup, it looks like you're fine. Though, we've never seen a Pikachu-Person before. I don't think you're going to change further. We're not sure why this happened to you. We detected no viruses so there's no need to quarantine you or the woods. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"Is my brother all right?" Kurt asked.

Joy nodded. "He's fine. He's doing some recovery of his own after having his appendix removed but he still wants to see you."

"Did you tell him about…"

"They know. I'm not sure they believed me at first but once they see you in person, I don't think they'll be able to deny it," Joy said.

"I'll just have to prove I really am who I say I am," Kurt said. "Thank you, I'm feeling a lot better. Is David still here?"

"Yes, he's quite persistent about staying with you," Joy said.

"I owe him my life," Kurt said.

"He thinks you're cool as he said it," Joy said.

"I'll still need to talk to the police."

"First things first, do you work?"

"Yes but I took the week off to see my brother," Kurt said. "I'm not sure this is the kind of thing I can get a doctor's note for."

"We'll think of something. Now, you're going to have to eat something," Joy said.

"How do I even know what's safe to eat? I don't want to be picky or anything."

"What do you feel like?"

"I wouldn't mind some bacon, eggs and coffee," Kurt said. He looked down at his body. "Though, I'm not sure a Pikachu can eat meat."

"Since you seem to be as much human as Pikachu, you should be all right," Joy said.

"Thanks, can I see Yannai and David?"

"Of course you can."

Joy left the area.

_Come to think of it, I still haven't looked at my reflection in a mirror. I hope I don't look that bad. Listen to me; I've changed species and I'm worried about how I look. Maybe I shouldn't stay here for too long, if the Rockets come after me, they might hurt innocent people._

Memories of the previous day's encounter entered the forefront of Kurt's mind. He tried not to think about it but he knew that no amount of denial would erase what had happened.

Yannai and David entered Kurt's area soon after. Kurt was relieved at having something to distract him. Yannai was on Kurt's chest in moments. Her innocent face made Kurt feel better. The look of fascination in David's face helped as well.

"How ya feeling," David asked.

"Pretty good actually; the staff here does good work," Kurt said.

He noticed Joy blush and then smile.

"I'm not sure if it's safe if I stay here. If the Rockets come after me, you guys might get hurt. I don't want to risk them hurting anyone else."

"You're not just going to surrender to them are you?" David asked. "I can help you fight them!"

"Don't go away! What if they try to hurt me again?" Yannai asked.

"We can help protect you," Joy said. "Kurt, like it or not, right now, you're a rare, possibly unique Pokemon. We can't risk them capturing you. Not to mention what you'd go through."

"Why is it that this sort of thing never seems to happen to those who want it?" Kurt said.

"A wise man once said that a true leader doesn't seek power, he has it thrust upon him," Joy said.

A chuckle escaped Kurt mouth. "Good advice but wasn't that from a TV show?"

"I think so," Joy said. "I liked it too."

Kurt sighed. Yesterday at this time, he was a human. Changing species, even to a species with a humanoid body shape was still significant enough that Kurt couldn't ignore it. It would be easier if this hadn't happened but he knew that the Rockets may have captured or killed Yannai and/or that some other person would have had to endure such a fate in Kurt's place.

"You guys need to know something. It's why I need to talk to the police."

Kurt told Joy and David the truth about what had happened. He had to hold back tears and more then once felt sick as he told the tale.

"I'm sorry that happened Kurt but it was an accident by the sounds of it," Joy said. "You didn't know how to control your abilities and that Rocket threatened and harmed you."

"The Rockets are bad guys," David said. "It's their fault that happened!"

"If you're worried about charges…"

"No, that's not it," Kurt said. "It's just that, they could have arrested that guy. Yeah, he'd go to jail but at least he could have tried to become a better person. Now, we'll never know."

"You didn't force him to pull a gun or shoot you," Joy said. "You tried to run! I know you're worried about retaliation but the police can protect you and teach you to hone your abilities."

"I can help you too," David said. "Don't say it's too dangerous or I'm too young. I'm willing to risk it to be friends with a real live Pikachu-Guy."

Kurt chuckled. "I'm the older one. Aren't I supposed to be the one teaching you?"

"I don't think people are _supposed_ to change into Pikachu people," David said.

Kurt grinned. "You have me there."

David scratched his chin. "How about you teach me and I teach you?"

"Cool, you guys can both train me!" Yannai said.

Kurt knew this was likely a foolish choice. David however was determined. It didn't seem to matter in David's mind that Kurt was human up until a day previous. Extending his hand, Kurt shook David's.


	3. Chapter 3

After Kurt had eaten what was more of a brunch then breakfast, he felt better. He was able to eat the bacon and eggs without problems. Kurt was much more grateful for his form allowing him to continue drinking coffee; he couldn't imagine life without it.

Kurt was still in the bed and was getting bored.

Joy had said the police were on their way. Kurt worried that the police would have a different reaction to his actions.

"Want any coffee?" Kurt asked of David.

David cringed; "Yuck, I can't stand coffee."

Kurt looked at the coffee mug. "I'm not sure I could live without it."

Drinking the last of his coffee, Kurt relaxed as best as he could.

"Maybe if we went back to the woods, I could find a way to change too," David said.

"David, it doesn't work like that."

"If I became a Charizard guy, I could fly all around the world; I'd be powerful and could breathe fire! That would be freaking awesome!"

"David, it's that not simple," Kurt said. "This isn't like getting a haircut or change of wardrobe."

"I know but – well, you're part Pikachu! It's so cool! I mean, what's it like having a tail and fur?" David asked.

Kurt hadn't of given his new appendage much thought. It felt somewhat like another leg but with less mass. The fur was just like hair but shorter and softer. Kurt realized that it made him smell somewhat like Yannai. It was warm but also somewhat itchy. Kurt assumed he could use shampoo on his entire body in the shower but worried about how wet fur would smell and that it would make a ten-minute shower take half an hour or longer.

After Kurt told David of his concerns, he expected David to re-consider his options. Kurt assumed wrong.

"It might make some things hard but everyone loves Pikachu," David said. "You can speak to them and everything now. You're so lucky."

"Team Rocket might think the same thing," Kurt said. "I'd rather not think about them trying to duplicate what happened to me. Fighting off an army of Pokémon people with no morals would not be fun."

Images hybrids harming or killing innocent people racked Kurt's mind. If anything, it provided even more incentive for Kurt to want to avoid Rocket capture. Kurt also knew that anything the Rocket's created could rebel. The destruction and death they could cause was not something Kurt wanted to contemplate.

"Wouldn't it be just like a Pokémon battle?" David asked.

"There are rules in battles," Kurt said. "In war – even with rules, people still die; it doesn't end when someone gets knocked out."

David seemed upset, not that Kurt could blame David. It wasn't long before that Kurt was the younger person with a head full of dreams and hopes, many of which were unrealistic. Kurt didn't like playing the role of what he'd once called a buzz kill.

"Sorry, I just don't want you to get hurt," Kurt said.

"So, when can I teach you some moves?"

"Soon; I still have things I need to do."

Kurt's ears perked at the sound of someone entering the area. When they mentioned his name, Kurt had a feeling it was the officer. Said officer pushing aside the curtain and entering his area moments later confirmed his suspicion. Kurt saw that it was one of the famed Officer Jenny. He wasn't sure if they were all sisters, cousins or perhaps even clones. He chose not to worry.

"Good afternoon Kurt," Jenny said.

"Hi officer – I – did they tell you about what happened?" Kurt asked.

Jenny nodded.

"I have to admit that the prospect of a real live Pokémon-Person is intriguing."

"I'm not a real one. That is, something or someone turned me into one," Kurt said. "Up until yesterday, I was as human as you."

"Yes, they mentioned that," Jenny said. "How can we be sure you're not a Team Rocket agent posing as someone in your situation?"

"Hey, that's not fair! Kurt would never join the Rockets!" David said.

"How can you be so sure? Didn't you just meet him yesterday?" Jenny asked.

"They shot me! Why would they shoot one of their own people?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe they wanted to add to the illusion," Jenny said. "I'm sure most Team Rocket members would sell out their own friends and family for the cause."

"Okay, what the hell? I thought you were going to help me!" Kurt said. "Look, if you don't believe me, why not get a Physic type to see if I'm lying?"

"I'm sorry but we have to make sure," Jenny said. "We have reason to believe that Rocket's scientists can and have engaged in genetic experiments. I'm sure that you know that a Pikachu-Man is not something we expect to encounter."

"Okay, that's true but if a Rocket experiment did this – I'm the victim here! Don't you think I'd be putting up a fight if I were guilty? What if they try to capture me to re-create what happened to me? I'd rather not see an army of bad guys with fire or psychic powers!"

"Nor would I," Jenny said. "Kurt, I'm sorry for upsetting you but one can never be too careful. I have an Espeon that can tell if you're telling the truth or lying."

"Fine, just get him or her to scan me or whatever," Kurt said.

"I want to come! Kurt and I are friends and I won't leave him," David said.

"Me neither, Kurt saved my life," Yannai said.

"I'm sorry little one but I don't understand you," Jenny said.

"She said that she won't leave me either and that I saved her life," Kurt said.

"Then you _do_ understand her, remarkable," Jenny said.

Kurt sighed. "I don't want to cause trouble. But, I also want to see my brother. My family must be worried sick about me."

"We can arrange for them to meet you at the station but if what the nurse told me is true, we need to get you somewhere safe. The Rockets will not let something like this go."

Kurt hung his head. "I never asked for this to happen. Why is this happening to me? _They_ attacked Yannai and me."

"I can't answer that Kurt," Jenny said. "One of my sisters also has an Espeon that's proven useful for helping witnesses of crimes to remember the events better. Assuming you are indeed telling the truth, perhaps mine can help you learn why this happened to you."

"If it means finding a way to make me human again, I'll co-operate," Kurt said. "I'll be happy if can just find a way to keep the Rockets away from me."

"But, you're cool this way, why change back?" David asked.

_It's true that I won't be able to understand Yannai anymore._

"I'm not sure the world is ready for a Pikachu-Man. What would I do? Where would I go? I wouldn't belong in either world. Yet, I'm not sure I want to give up being able to understand Yannai."

"If I can become a Charizard-Dude, then you won't be alone," David said.

"Wouldn't you become a Charmander? You're a little young to be a Charizard," Kurt said.

"I guess I might. But it'd be cool even then! You wouldn't have to worry about people thinking you're weird.

"I…"

"Gentlemen, we have to get going as soon as possible," Jenny said.

Jenny turned toward Joy. "Is it safe for him to leave?"

"He's healthy but I know he's not a criminal, I can see it in his eyes," Joy said.

"I assure you Kurt that if you're innocent that we will do what we can to protect you from the Rockets," Jenny said.

"Can you guys find out how it happened so it can happen to me too – I mean with me becoming a Charizard?" David said.

"David…"

"Okay, okay, I know, I know. But it _would_ be cool."

"What would you do about the tail fire?" Jenny asked. "It would be hard to stay indoors without setting everything on fire."

"I – I dunno," David said. "I never thought about that. I'd find a way to control it. Or maybe they could give me stuff that won't catch on fire."

"Maybe but just remember that something may seem cool when you imagine it but end up being a lot different when you experience it," Kurt said. "If I can't change back, I'd love a friend that's like me. But, I don't want you to end up stuck as something you end up regretting."

"I wouldn't regret it. My Charmeleon Skippy is cool. I could best friends with him too."

Kurt had to credit David on his persistence. Unfortunately, Kurt still didn't know what was going to happen to him or if he would change further. The cause of what happened could be something no medical test could detect. However, Kurt couldn't deny the allure of having another like him if it was impossible for him to change back.

"Let's just see how things go okay," Kurt said.

"He's right David," Jenny said. "Don't jump into something like this even if we can recreate it. Now, we should get going."

"All right," Kurt said. "Just let me at least get some pants on then let's do this."

* * *

The trip to the police station was uneventful. It allowed Kurt time to contemplate his situation. Though he still appeared to be himself (on the inside at least), he couldn't deny the implications of being a different species; it terrified him.

Kurt knew he was going to have to make some lifestyle change; going around without a shirt seemed minor. The fur kept Kurt from feeling naked.

Having a tail would take more adjustment time. Kurt had nearly slammed it in the door of the police car.

Trainers would want to challenge Kurt to matches. The idea of fighting was unpleasant.

Kurt knew that some girls would be interested in him based on his new appearance and the novelty of dating a hybrid species. While everyone said that appearance didn't matter and personality was what was important, Kurt knew that it was human nature to allow beauty and novelty to allure oneself. He couldn't help but wonder how many people would swarm him once his condition became public knowledge. However, he also wondered how long it would be until the next novelty came along and Kurt became yesterday's news.

Walking through the police station with David to his left and Yannai riding on his right shoulder, Kurt knew that people were watching him. While he expected it, it still made him uncomfortable. The last time Kurt had been in a Police Station was for a tour when he was in school. The circumstances of this visit were far less then comfortable.

"When can I see my brother?" Kurt asked.

"Soon," Jenny said. "Once we confirm your innocence. We won't hold you against your will but we will offer protect if you desire."

"I just want to go back to my life," Kurt said. _If that's even possible;_ "Is that so much to ask?"

"No, it isn't. But you cannot just go about your business as though nothing's happened."

"What exactly am I supposed to do?" Kurt asked. "Last time I checked, there's no book entitled _so, you've just become a hybrid…"_

"Joking aside, no there isn't a manual or support group for this sort of thing that I know of," Jenny said. "However, that doesn't mean your life is over."

They walked down a series of halls before Jenny stopped at a door marked interrogation. Kurt didn't like the sound of that.

"We just need to ask you some questions," Jenny said. "Once we confirm your story, we'll take it from there. Your friends will have to wait out here. If you desire, we can provide you with a Lawyer or Public defender."

"I have nothing to hide," Kurt said.

Kurt allowed Yannai to climb onto his hands before handing her to David.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," Kurt said.

"Okay but don't let them beat you up," Yannai said.

"They're good guys; they don't do things like that unless the bad guys force them to. Even then, they only use as much force as the situation requires."

Yannai seemed to accept that. Jenny opened the door and Kurt followed her in. He sat behind a table; Jenny closed the door and sat on the other end of the table. There was a large window behind Jenny; Kurt assumed that others were watching. He decided not to ask about the Espeon Jenny mentioned.

"All right, I've only heard part of your story," Jenny said. "Let's take it from the top."

Kurt nodded and told Jenny his story to the best of his ability.

"All right, do you remember what those Rockets looked like aside from the uniforms," Jenny asked. "We have to be sure they were Rockets and not someone posing as Rockets."

"Why would someone do something like that?"

"Simple, they trick us into focusing our investigation on the Rockets, making it much easier for them to continue what they were doing," Jenny said.

Kurt nodded. "And you guys end up going after the Rockets, doing their rivals dirty work for them. Anyway, I'm not sure I remember what they looked like," Kurt said. "Except for the one that I – that I…"

Jenny touched Kurt's hand.

"I know it's difficult to accept but I of all people understand that sometimes lethal force is necessary. It's a terrible thing that I wouldn't want anyone to have to use," Jenny said.

"I remember his face clearly, it's burned into my memory," Kurt said. "He had black hair and was taller then me. I only reached his chest. His eyes were green and he had a scar on his right cheek about a centimeter long. I think he was in his late twenties."

Jenny nodded. "All right, now, focus on your memory of the event. Imagine you're there."

Kurt nodded and took a deep breath. He felt another presence in the room. Kurt couldn't explain how but he was suddenly standing in the forest as though he went back in time. He could see himself standing before the Rockets while their Marowak had Yannai pinned down.

"I don't understand; how did I get here?" Kurt asked.

"It's all right, it's an illusion. I am helping you to recollect."

Kurt turned to see an Espeon standing across from him. He watched as the events played out as he remembered them. What struck Kurt as interesting was how the changes to the image of his human body were what he assumed was happening.

"Since you could only feel the changes, your mind is filling in the gaps," the Espeon said.

Kurt nodded and paid extra attention to the Rockets.

"The first one has brown hair and eyes," Kurt said. "He's a bit taller the last one. I think he's in his early forties, but it's hard to tell."

Kurt walked over to the second one.

"He's a bit taller then me," Kurt said. "Blonde hair, green eyes; probably around my age; I don't understand why he'd join the Rockets."

Kurt looked around the area.

"I wonder if I could find out what changed me," Kurt said.

The scene re-winded before Kurt's eyes until the moments before he felt the first tingle run through him.

"Think back, can you remember any sound or smell in the area. Was there anything you felt?" The Espeon asked.

"_I said get out of here," the Rocket said. "Do you have a problem with that?"_

Kurt blinked his eyes. That was right before he felt a tingle but it wasn't the first time. The scene changed to just before Kurt saw the plaque. He saw himself and looked at everything around him. Sounds that Kurt could now remember played repeatedly. Kurt heard a rustle in a tree far above. He felt as though he were remembering something he was foolish to forget. Kurt looked up to see something rustle the leaves above him but it was invisible.

"Since you didn't see it but heard it, your mind is filling in as many gaps as it can," the Espeon said.

"What was up there?"

Everything went white and Kurt was back in the chair. He needed a few seconds to get his bearings.

"Did some_thing_ change me?" Kurt said.

"I'm not sure. However, from the descriptions you gave us, I can check our database of suspects," Jenny said.

"Wait, what happens now?" Kurt asked.

"I'll talk to my Espeon to confirm your story and we'll take it from there. Is there anything you'd like until then?"

"Do you have any coffee?"

* * *

Kurt waited for what felt like hours but what he guessed was in reality no more then half an hour. He knew he was telling the truth but he still worried that the officer would come back wanting to keep him in custody.

As he sipped the last of his coffee, the door opened and Jenny walked in.

"All right, I've talked with my Espeon and she believes that you're telling the truth," Jenny said. "We've entered the data you provided describing the Rockets and we found matches for all three of them. I'll have to update the profile for the third one that…"

"That he's dead," Kurt said, sighing, "thanks to me."

"From what you've told me and from what my Espeon detected from your recollection of the events, it was an accident and self defense. We would never convict you based on that."

"What happens now?" Kurt asked. "If it was something that did this to me, what did it? I don't know of any Pokémon that can change people into Pokémon, let alone hybrids."

"I can't answer that," Jenny said. "It seems you were at the right place at the right time."

"Why not just turn the Rockets into something? Then that one might still be alive."

"It might have sensed enough darkness in the Rocket that death was his only means of redemption. Perhaps it lacked the power to change more then person. It may have other tasks it intends you to do."

Kurt hung his head. "I don't want to be any kind of chosen one; I certainly don't want to end up being someone's puppet! Look, I'm no hero; I'm just a guy that wanted to see his brother."

"I understand that…"

"You guys can go back to your life but I can't!"

"Please, try to stay calm," Jenny said. "I know of a Professor I can put you in contact with. She can help figure out if it's possible to reverse this. Failing that, she can help you cope. You're going to be all right Kurt. There are far worse things that can happen then this."

"You're probably right," Kurt said.

"Now, you're friends are eager to see you and we've contacted your family," Jenny said. "Your brother is out of the hospital. I'm sure seeing you will help his recovery."

"That or it might drive him over the edge."

"Why assume the worst?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, I guess this is all just really messed up. It's hard to think positive," Kurt said.

"Don't give up, we will find a way to work things out."

Kurt nodded. "Well, at least you guys have tried to help me. Thank you for at least trying."

"You're welcome. Now, your friends are waiting."

Jenny led Kurt to the door, out of the room and into the lobby where David and Yannai were waiting. Yannai leapt off David's legs, ran across the floor and climbed up to Kurt's shoulder the moment she saw him.

"Don't worry, everything's fine," Kurt said.

"So, they know you're not a bad guy?" David said.

"They know."

Kurt saw three familiar figures enter the police station soon after, it was his parents and brother. Their parents were insisting Jay take it easy but Jay argued that he needed to make sure Kurt was okay.

"That's my parents and brother," Kurt said. "I'd better go see them."

Kurt approached Jay, who didn't seem to recognize him.

"Don't you recognize your own brother?" Kurt asked.

Jay squinted. "Kurt, is that really you?"

"Yep, the K-man in the flesh and um fur."

"Come on, no way that's real!"

Kurt held out his right arm. "See for yourself."

Jay touched the fur on Kurt's arm and gasped ", no way."

"Way," Kurt said.

"What the hell happened to you? Why aren't you wearing a shirt," Jay asked.

"Forget me, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"I'm fine, they got me on painkillers that make me feel a little funny – not that I mind. So, who's the Pichu?"

"This is Yannai, she's the Pichu that the Rockets were after," Kurt said.

"He saved me!" Yannai said.

"What did she say?" Jay asked.

"She said I saved her."

Kurt's father stepped closer. "So, you not only look like one but you can understand them? You still didn't answer the question of why you're half naked"

"Dad, I'm warm enough without a shirt as it is," Kurt said. "I know I'm half naked but I don't feel naked."

"Well, I don't know if you should walk around like that. So who's this?" Kurt's father asked.

"This is David, he saved my life."

"Then it seems we owe you our thanks," Kurt's father said. "What happened?"

"I was walking to the woods and Kurt was hurt pretty bad," David said. "I had a super potion and Kurt wanted to me to use it on Yannai but she made me use it on him. It healed him a little."

Kurt's mother joined the group. "Are you okay?"

"Other then having fur and a tail, I'm all right," Kurt said. "There's a professor they want me to see that might be able to figure out why this happened."

"Then what," Kurt's mother asked. "What if those thugs come after you?"

"He can shock them!" David said. "If I can change too, then I can fry 'em!"

"I'd rather it not come to that, not again," Kurt said.

"What do you mean not again?" Kurt's mother asked.

"I had to fight them off when they were attacking Yannai. They attacked me too," Kurt said before sighing. "Unfortunately, one of them had a gun, Yannai grabbed at him and he ended up falling against a tree. He fired his gun and hit me. I ended up shocking him."

"They said he shot you but I didn't want to believe it," Kurt's mother said.

"You said you shocked him," Kurt's father said.

"Unfortunately, the tree had water on it; a lot fell onto and around him. It just made the electricity more powerful…"

"Oh my God Kurt," Kurt's mother said.

Jay's eyes went wide. "Do you mean that it…"

Kurt hung his head ", unfortunately; it killed him."

"He probably deserved it," David said.

"Still Kurt, this is serious," Kurt's mother said.

"I know that Mom. Believe me; I'm not happy about it. Now I have to worry about them coming after me again."

"We can help protect him," Jenny said. "We won't hold Kurt responsible for this. It was self-defense. Please understand that Kurt had little choice in the matter. If anything, it was an accident."

"I know it's just, this isn't exactly giving a person a bloody nose," Kurt's mother said. "Kurt, if you're stuck this way; I'm not sure what we'll do."

"It's actually kinda neat," Jay said. "Though, it would be cooler if this happened when we were kids."

"I know; you'd be the ultimate trainer!" David said.

"Let's take this one step at a time," Kurt's father said. "Kurt, you need to see that professor, you can't stay this way!"

"I'm not sure I have a choice Dad. Though I'm not sure I want to give up being able to understand Yannai."

"Let's not do anything hasty," Kurt's father said. "In the meantime, let's go home and try to figure out what's next."

Kurt nodded. "I could use a shower."

Jay grinned ", and a shave."

"Ha ha," Kurt said.

"Kurt said I can be like a trainer to him," David said. "Can I come with you guys?"

"All right," Kurt's mother said. "But let's not assume Kurt is staying this way. He's only been this way for a day, if even that. He can't throw away his humanity so soon!"

"Don't worry Mom, I won't give up right away," Kurt said.

He was glad that was out of the way but he was concerned that changing back (assuming it was possible) would upset David and Yannai. Kurt still had a life back home. Indeed, he wasn't sure what to do at this point. He also worried about the Rockets but hoped they didn't know where he or his family lived. Either way, Kurt was happy that he didn't have to endure this on his own.

Perhaps being part Pikachu wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

A/N: I got the idea for the scene with the Espeon from a mind meld scene in a Trek fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Then again, perhaps being part Pikachu might be a pain in the ass.

Kurt's parents had dropped him off at Jay's house. They'd agreed that Kurt could handle any medical needs Jay might have (much to Jay's obvious annoyance) before leaving and telling Kurt that they wanted him to keep them posted on his situation.

Jay had shown David to a spare room and insisted Kurt share Jay's room.

Kurt had decided to take a shower while his clothes were in the wash. David had insisted on taking care of the washing citing Kurt and Jay's parents saying they needed to take it easy.

The shocks that Kurt received while showering while not painful, did remind him of the saying that water and electricity don't mix. Kurt needed several minutes to learn to control them.

When he was done, Kurt made his way to Jay's room where Jay promised he'd set up a spare bed. Kurt dried off as best as he could before he wrapped the towel around his waist after threading his tail through the opening.

David was using the spare room. Kurt walked to it when Yannai called for him. Kurt felt strange entering a room wearing only a towel when there was another person there.

"I got your clothes in the wash," David said. "Are you still going to wear them?"

"I'm not going to walk around naked," Kurt said.

"That's cool. I don't wana see a naked guy anyway."

"Well, I need to get dressed in something," Kurt said.

"Your brother said that you can wear a pair of his pants until yours are clean."

Kurt had worn some of Jay's shirts when they were growing. While Kurt was never fond of hand-me-downs, he was willing to tolerate it this time. He considered wearing a shirt rather then pants to free his tail but to Kurt, that was no different then walking around naked as a shirt wouldn't cover his privates. Kurt also realized that he'd have to wear something that went with having yellow fur. Fashion knowledge was not part of Kurt's skill set; he worried he'd end looking like an idiot.

David's obvious envy concerned Kurt. A rash decision of David's to change could affect the rest of his life. A decision made on impulse could lead to a lifetime of regret.

"All right; Well, I'm going to get dressed."

Kurt left the room and walked into Jay's, closing the door behind him. Jay had a full-length mirror on one side of the room. Kurt realized that he'd refrained from looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. Removing the towel and taking a deep breath, Kurt walked over to the mirror.

_Time to meet the new me._

The reflection that greeted Kurt felt like looking at a stranger. Kurt turned around to see that he had the same stripes a natural Pikachu had. It was disconcerting to see the Pikachu-Man in the mirror mimicking his actions. Kurt had to remind himself that the reflection was an accurate representation of his current form.

_Who is he? Who am I?_

Kurt took a long look at his reflection. He wasn't sure what it meant to be half Pikachu. While he knew (or at least hoped) he hadn't have become a different person on the inside, he knew that people were going to see a different person. Being a Pikachu-Person would affect Kurt's way of thinking at least somewhat; Kurt couldn't deny that.

Having fur had its issues. Showering take far longer and he had to pull fur out of the drain. Kurt didn't feel clean even after a shower. It also felt like wearing clothes all of the time.

Relations were something Kurt needed to reconsider. The idea of being with a woman and accidentally harming her sent shivers down Kurt's spine. He knew he could accept what happened with the Rocket in time but hurting an innocent person was not something Kurt wanted to risk.

_Who are my people now?_

Kurt was neither human or Pokemon but at the same time both. The same seemed true for who Kurt's people were.

Sitting on the bed, Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt turned to see Jay enter the room.

"I was just thinking."

"Think about what," Jay asked.

"If I'm stuck like this, I'll be the only one of my kind," Kurt said. "That's not cool like some people think it would be; it sucks. I'll be alone!"

"Just because you have fur and a tail doesn't mean you're not human anymore!"

Kurt looked back at Jay. "Doesn't it?"

"I'd like to think there's more to being human then just what we see in the mirror," Jay said.

"Oh come on Jay, I'm not a philosopher I don't…"

"You're still my brother; I don't care what you look like! When I say human, I don't mean just having human DNA or a human body; it goes well beyond that!"

"I still feel the same way inside but when I look in the mirror, a Pikachu-Person looks back at me," Kurt said. "  
How can I say or think I'm human when I'm not – at least not fully human?"

"Even if you're not on the outside, that doesn't mean you can't be on the inside," Jay said. "Though can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Are you afraid that you can't be human any more or are you afraid that you can't be _Kurt_ any more?"

"I – I'm not sure," Kurt said. "Both I guess."

"This doesn't mean that you're not allowed to be yourself any more! Forget anyone that says otherwise!"

"Or shock 'em," Kurt said with a grin.

Jay patted Kurt on the back. "That's the spirit. Just because you're half Pikachu doesn't make you any less human. We'll need to get used to it of course. Question is _can_ you can get used to it?"

"I think so."

"Now, why not get dressed and spend some time with your new friends? I'm sure you can teach each other a lot."

* * *

Kurt stood outside with David, who had released his Charmeleon. It was warm and Kurt felt somewhat vulnerable where others could see him.

Though Kurt worse nothing besides the jeans, he felt dressed. The lack of clothing felt like losing a connection to his humanity; Kurt decided to focus on other things for the time being.

The Charmeleon Skippy reached Kurt's belly. Skippy had a look of determination, which Kurt expected.

"You're a strange looking Pikachu," Kurt said.

"I'm _not _a Pikachu – at least not completely," Kurt said.

Skippy approached Kurt.

"How are you possible?" Skippy asked.

Kurt sighed and told Skippy his story.

"An interesting tale; did David bring you out to challenge me?"

Kurt realized that he was able to understand more of what Skippy was saying then he was able to understand of the Dratini from the centre. The idea made Kurt nervous as he worried it meant his mind was changing.

"No, we wanted to see if I could understand what you're saying!"

Skippy folded his arms.

"Looks like you can," Skippy said. "Why do you wear those human clothes Pikachu?"

"Because I'm still part human," Kurt said.

"So, do you guys want to try a battle?" David asked.

"Not really," Kurt said.

"What are you, _afraid_?" Skippy said.

"No, I just haven't learned to control my abilities yet and I _don't_ want to fight."

Skippy smiled and unfolded his arms.

"I'll go easy on you," Skippy said. "I promise I'll only singe you just a tiny bit."

Yannai leapt from David's shoulder and ran toward Kurt, climbing up his shoulder.

"He said he doesn't want to fight!"

"Who's this, your bodyguard?" Skippy asked.

The sparks that formed on Kurt's cheeks made concealing his anger difficult. _Hey David, would you mind saying something?_

"That's _enough_!" Kurt said.

Skippy leapt to avoid the small electrical blast that shot out from Kurt's cheeks. More control of his abilities only fueled Kurt's fears of losing his humanity. Skippy grinned and his tail fire brightened.

"_Ah_, so the mouse has spark," Skippy said.

"What are you guys talking about?" David asked.

"He wants to battle me," Kurt said. "I don't want to. Besides, what if I do something wrong and hurt him?"

"I doubt that," Skippy said.

"Okay, I don't want to get fried either," Kurt said.

"Skippy, what if I ask you to go easy on him?" David asked. "Come on Kurt, you should learn to use your abilities for if the Rockets come after you."

"I suppose," Kurt said. "But I don't want to fight here; I'd rather we don't set fire to the backyard. There's a park not far from here. We can battle there."

_Of course then people will see me._

"What if more people see you," David said.

"I can't hide forever," Kurt said. "I'm not going to let this control me."

"Awesome! I can't wait to teach you electric attacks!" David said.

"Let's just take it easy at first, okay?"

* * *

Kurt stood in an oblong ring facing Skippy after a short walk to the park. The ring was yellow, painted on a clay surface and had half rectangle rings on either side for trainers to stand. Fading had lightened the lines somewhat. Kurt assumed elemental attacks had caused most of the fading.

"All right Pikachu, ready to rock?" Skippy said.

Skippy's tail burned white hot. Beads of sweat trickled through Kurt's fur, itching and annoying him. Kurt felt his cheeks spark when Skippy sniffed the air.

"Do I smell fear?" Skippy asked a grin on his face.

"Was he always this arrogant?" Kurt asked.

"_He_ has won 25 of his last 26 matches," Skippy said. "Damn Swampert. So, care to be 26?"

Worry went through Kurt at the inevitability of the match. The instinct to fight appeared out of what felt like nowhere. Kurt gasped when he realized the world was growing and he felt his pants fall to his knees.

When it stopped, Kurt was no taller then Skippy!

"What happened to me?" Kurt asked. His voice sounded like it did when he was a kid.

"I don't know; you just got younger!" David said.

"Yeah but why – oh who cares, let's battle!"

Kurt stepped out of his pants. They were now far too big for him. What had regressed him had seemed to suppress his doubts and inhibitions.

"But you're naked," David said.

"As you should be," Skippy said. "Wearing clothing? I mean really!"

Kurt frowned and stood ready.

"Are you here to talk or fight?"

Skippy laughed, "Bring it on."

"Okay Kurt, shock 'em," David said.

Kurt looked at David.

"Don't think about it, let your instincts guide you, they're there for a reason," David said. "Just let the electricity flow out of you. Trust your instincts."

_Okay, that's what I did before when I fired that warning shot at Skippy. Let's try it._

Kurt faced Skippy, who started out with a Smokescreen attack. Black smoke seemed to appear out of nowhere. Kurt fired a bolt of electricity; he heard it hit the ground.

Skippy ran out of the smoke. With his tail fire, he looked like a demon from hell. Kurt swallowed panic as Skippy leapt at Kurt, executing a Slash maneuver. Skippy's claws seemed to dig into Kurt.

Kurt felt dazed as Skippy leapt back through the dissipating smoke.

"Okay Kurt, I don't know if you're high level enough but try a thunderbolt," David said.

Kurt concentrated on Skippy. Power seemed to rise from within Kurt. He felt strong. People would call him cute; Kurt knew that he was more then cute. Kurt felt the built up electricity eject from his cheeks in the form of a large glowing electrical blast. Skippy tried to dodge but he was too late. The blast slammed into him with the force of a freight train. He yelled out as his body glowed for a few seconds. Horror hit Kurt as the glow faded.

"Don't feel bad Pikachu. You did well. Now it's my turn…" Skippy seemed about to execute a move when nothing happened ", oh shit!"

Kurt's move had the secondary effect of temporary paralysis!

"Okay Kurt, use Quick Attack!"

Adrenaline flowed through Kurt; he charged into Skippy, knocking him to the ground. Kurt leapt back and watched Skippy stand.

Unfortunately, for Kurt, the effects of the Paralysis wore off. Skippy countered Kurt's Quick Attack with a fire spin that under Skippy's control, rushed at Kurt, surrounding his body.

_Holy shit!_

Kurt's sweated profoundly as the fire singed him for several seconds, clearing only after doing moderate damage.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt asked.

"Fire spin, duh and _this _is Dragon Rage!"

"Quick Kurt, use Agility!" Kurt looked at David with confusion. "Relax as best as you can. It'll make you faster!"

Skippy smiled and folded his arms.

"Making you harder to hit; Good, I like a challenge!" Skippy said.

Kurt did his best to relax. O_kay, peaceful forest, nice warm breeze, all that crap. _His seemed lighter; he felt as though he could run the mile in ten seconds.

Skippy released the Dragon Rage attack. Kurt ran at it, dodging to the right before dodging two more blasts before Skippy did the last thing Kurt expected. Skippy made a face that scared Kurt, distracting him and ruining his relaxation, canceling his speed boost.

Skippy executed a Flame Thrower attack, knocking Kurt out and ending the battle.

The sensation of a revive doing it's almost magical healing on his body brought Kurt back into consciousness. Kurt opened his eyes to see Yannai standing by his side.

"You okay?" Yannai asked.

"I think so. How long was I out?" Kurt asked.

"Only a few minutes; it's weird, you went back to your normal age after the battle was over," David said.

"Back to normal – my pants, I'm naked," Kurt said.

"Relax, I put them over you," David said.

Kurt sat up. "That was weird, when I got younger, my instincts got stronger. Being naked didn't bother me. Battling felt natural and satisfying. The adrenaline surge was incredible. Even though I lost, it was still amazing. I was me but – well, it's almost like waking up from a dream, I can't describe it."

"Can I battle some day?" Yannai asked.

Kurt petted Yannai.

"We'll see."

Kurt stood up and put his pants back on. Yannai climbed up to Kurt's right shoulder.

"So, want to challenge my Vapoureon or Sandschrew?" David asked.

Kurt held out his arms. "No, that's okay. Either way, it's a mismatch."

David nodded. "That's okay. I'm gonna stay around here and see if I can get more challengers."

"All right," Kurt said. "I'm going to head back. I don't want so stay out too long. People might see me."

"What if they see you're cool?" David asked.

"What if they sic an Onyx on me?"

David chuckled. "Good point. I'll see you at your brother's place then. "

* * *

David felt satisfied after winning four out of six matches. He'd made his way to the Pokecentre. He was ecstatic, as Skippy seemed close to evolving. David knew that even if he couldn't be a Charizard, having one as his friend would give David access to places that were currently out of reach.

Holding the Pokeball containing Skippy, David smiled.

"Soon, we can fly together."

He was about to give his pokeballs to the nurse when he heard someone else walk into the centre. From the nurse's expression, David had a bad feeling. He turned to see three men dressed in uniforms that gave away their membership in Team Rocket.

The first one stomped toward the desk, pushed David aside and slammed his right fist onto the desk. David was a lot shorter then the man.

"Where is he?"

"Where is who?" The nurse asked.

"The Pikachu, we want him _now_," the Rocket said.

The Rocket looked back and forth. David saw the man look at a girl who happened to have a Pikachu with her. She held it with fear in her eyes.

"I don't know who you're talking about," the nurse said.

The Rocket put both hands on the desk.

"Oh really, A half Pikachu, half human mongrel; I doubt you'd miss that."

"Half human and half Pikachu; what are you talking about? Now get out of here before I call the police!"

The Rocket smiled and motioned toward the girl holding the Pikachu. "Of course, we could always claim that he changed all of the way."

The girl held her Pikachu tighter. "No, I won't let you take him!"

Her cries went unheeded as the other two Rockets approached the girl, one grabbing her, the other grabbing the Pikachu.

"Leave them alone," David said.

"Or what?" the Rocket asked.

David frowned, he as hoping for that response.

David stood back and withdrew Skippy from the ball. As Skippy emerged, the Rocket stood back and pulled out two pokeballs, releasing a Marowak and Buizel.

"Teach him some respect," the Rocket said.

Before David could react, the Buizel had released a SonicBoom and the Marowak was slamming his bone into the ground. A large fissure spread from the impact, shaking the building, smashing windows and sending people running while screaming in terror.

Skippy managed to dodge the attack but the SonicBoom slammed into him, knocking him onto his back. Horrifyingly, a gas leak had escaped from the fissure. Skippy's tail fire ignited it!

The ensuing explosion threw everyone back, slamming David against a wall, leaving him dazed.

The Pikachu the Rocket was holding heard his trainer's screams of terror. He fried the Rocket holding him. The shock was enough to give the Rocket a fatal heart attack. The girl spat in the face of the Rocket holding her and then stepped on his foot, forcing him to release her before she grabbed her Pikachu from the fallen rocket and ran out of the building as fast as she could.

Her would be abductor ran after her but tripped on a piece of debris, sending him tumbling into the inferno and setting him on fire. Only the Buizel's water abilities saved him from burning to death and kept his burns from being untreatable.

David saw the remaining Rocket approach. The fire had singed his clothes and he was bleeding from a cut on his forehead.

"Always nice when they do our dirty work for us," the Rocket said.

"Boys, keep the lizard busy, my friend and I have something to discuss," the Rocket said.

David was unable to react further before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Kurt was getting worried. David had called an hour before to say he was at the Pokecentre. He'd mentioned winning six out of eight battles and seemed ecstatic after telling Kurt that Skippy seemed close to evolving.

"For the love the legendaries," Jay exclaimed. "Kurt come quick, Team Rocket attacked the PokeCentre and the Police Station!" Jay said.

_Oh no, please, no._

Kurt ran to the living room. He expected to see images of destroyed and burning buildings with the bodies of innocent people all around them. _If they've killed David then with whatever Legendary is watching as my witness, I'll kill them all._ Kurt felt his cheeks sparking as he did his best to contain his rage.

The view that greeted Kurt was of a burning Pokecentre with water types doing their best to contain the fire.

"So far the only reported fatality was of one of the attackers. Police however have reported at least one boy that was in the area missing as well as an Espeon the police had as part of their team.

The reporter showed a picture of David and listed him as the missing boy.

_Me, they were after me._

"It's my fault," Kurt said.

"How is it your fault?" Jay asked.

"They were after _me_. I killed one of their people!"

"Only because the asshole shot you," Jay said.

"It doesn't matter to them," Kurt said. "They must have been looking for me!"

Kurt walked out of the room and toward the front door.

"Where are you going?" Jay asked.

"I have to save him," Kurt said. "It's my fault they have him."

"How do you intend to do that?" Jay asked.

Kurt touched his cheeks. The spark he felt only served to invigorate him.

"You're just one man, that's an entire organization!"

"I have to do something! Look, I want you to watch Yannai. I can't risk her getting hurt."

"But, I want to go too!" Yannai said.

Kurt allowed Yannai to climb into his hands. He held her close.

"It's too dangerous. Jay – if I don't back from this…"

"Oh no, don't start with that sort of thinking," Jay said. "There's no way you're going alone on this."

The sound of a door opening and footsteps turned Kurt's attention. He saw Skippy enter the house, a determined anger on the Charmeleon's face.

"I couldn't agree more," Skippy said.

"Skippy, do you know where they took David?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Skippy said. "But I can do more then just tell you were David is."

Before Kurt's eyes, Skippy's body began to glow. The glow turned to pure energy as Skippy's form and size changed. Kurt watched the wings form from the energy among other changes as Skippy grew to be eye level with Kurt. When the energy cooled into scales and blood, a Charizard stood before the trio.

"Impressive," Kurt said.

Skippy folded his arms. "That's putting it mildly. So Pikachu, shall we depart?"

"Cool, can we go flying?" Yannai asked.

Skippy petted Yannai. "No young one. It's too dangerous. Don't worry; I'll bring Kurt back safe and sound."

"Can someone please fill me in," Jay said.

Kurt did his best to reiterate the details of their conversation.

"Please be careful," Yannai said.

Kurt handed Yannai to Jay. "Don't worry, we'll bring David back."

After Skippy and Kurt walked out of the house, Skippy lowered himself down for Kurt to climb on his back.

"I will fly you," Skippy said. "You aren't afraid of flying are you?"

"Wait, how do you know where they took David?"

"I heard them discuss it. They were so afraid of me that they sent a ground and water type after me. Now, we should go, time is crucial."

"Wait a second, how did you defeat a water and ground type?" Kurt asked.

"No time to explain."

Kurt climbed onto Skippy's back and held on. Skippy took off, having Kurt feeling dizzy for a few moments. The view soon became incredible even as the air grew cooler as their altitude increased.

"You're not afraid of heights are you?" Skippy asked.

"No, um – not at all; so, what do we do?" Kurt asked.

"You fry them and I cook them," Skippy said.

"Wait a second; we can't just start killing them."

"Why not, I have the power to do that, especially now," Skippy said.

"Just because you _can _do something doesn't mean you _should_," Kurt said. "I don't know if you've heard of Ariados-Man."

Skippy looked back at and glared at Kurt. "No, Pikachu, I haven't."

"My name is _Kurt_ and in case you haven't been paying attention _Charizard_ you're part flying type now. And yeah, would you please keep your eyes on the road!"

"Fine, fine, but, you _do_ have a point. Who is this Ariados-Man?"

"Rather then go into details, he managed to get powers from an Ariados," Kurt said. "His uncle told him that with great power, there comes great responsibility."

"Your point," Skippy asked.

"He let a criminal go because the people the criminal was robbing wronged him," Kurt said.

"Good for him," Skippy said. "Why should he endanger help people that wronged him?"

"Not good," Kurt said. "That same criminal later murdered the guy's uncle; the same guy that taught him the lesson about responsibility. He had the power to stop the robber without endangering himself and should have put his feelings aside and done what was right. His uncle paid the price for that mistake."

"I see your point," Skippy said. "But, we have the power to do something."

"But we can't abuse that power. If we do, we become just like the Rockets," Kurt said.

"That doesn't mean I won't use my abilities if they force me too."

Kurt didn't like where this was going. He felt bad enough about killing the one Rocket by accident. Facing killing perhaps dozens more made Kurt feel ill.

"I know but – look, they were after _me_. This is my fault. Maybe they'll let David go if I surrender to them."

"What sort of fool are you?" Skippy asked. "Do you really think they'll let David go once they have you?"

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Blast our way in? There must be some other way then violence!"

"What do _you_ suggest we do? Negotiate for David's release while they torture him?"

"No, I don't suggest that," Kurt said.

"Then we have no choice. Violence it must be!"

* * *

David awoke with a terrible headache. He soon realized two things. One, he was upright in a tube, floating in a warm viscious liquid. Two, he was naked. Under different circumstances, it may have oddly comfortable.

Someone had attached tubes to David's arms and a mask arround his mouth and nose. he was floating in a tube only a little taller then him.

Through the tube, David saw something out of a horror movie except it was all too real and David could tell that he was going to experience the horror first hand.

There was a metal rectangle table in between two rows of six tubes; David was in the second from the left. He could see his clothes and pokeballs on the table. Two girls David's age occupiued two of the others, and an Espeon ccupied another. They were still unconcious. The other tubes were unnoccupied.

David did his best not to stare at the girls. This wasen't the time for such thoughts.

Nudity was the least of David's worries. Knowing that he had no apparent means of escape from what the Rockets were planning on doing to him had him feeling ill.

"Let me out of here!" David yelled.

David knew that saying that was all but futile but he wanted to get someone's attention.

"I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

David frowned and banged on the tube.

"What's wrong; you afraid of me?"

David waited another five minutes as terrible theories danced around his head about what was going to happen to him. He wasn't sure whether to feel relief or fear when a female scientist in a lab coat carrying a clipboard walked in front of his tube. She looked him over and seemed to write something down. She had shoulder length brown hair and glasses. While it was hard to tell her age, David guessed she was in her early thirties.

"Hello David, I'm glad that you're awake," she said. "I hope you're comfortable."

"Comfortable? I'm naked and you have wires connected to me!"

"Yes but some discomfort is necessary," she said. "No pain, no gain as they say."

"What are you going to do to me?" David asked.

The Rocket smiled. "You desire to be a Charizard?"

David felt the blood rushing to his cheeks.

"There's no need to deny it. As some say, the walls have ears."

"You're going to let me become part Charizard?" David asked.

The Rocket smiled. "You see David; we're not an evil organization. We only want to improve the quality of life for human and Pokemon alike."

"Where have I heard that before?"

"Your cynicism aside, we do have some bad apples as does any organization or company. We would like to grant your request but it will take a commitment from you."

"No way am I becoming a Rocket," David said.

"You're not in a position to make demands," the Scientist said. "We have a treatment that can combine human DNA with Pokemon DNA. However, it's untested. I'd hate for something to go wrong. Why not make a deal? Doing some small jobs for us is a small price to pay to achieve a dream is it not?"

"Go to hell."

The scientist sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry you feel that way David."

When she nodded at someone David couldn't see, David heard a machine activate. Seconds later, David saw liquid flow from the tubes and into his veins. An electrical shock punished him when he tries to pry the tubes loose. Tears flowed from David's eyes as he felt the liquid entering him on a course to do something he had no power to stop or control.

"Please, don't do this," David cried.

"I'm sorry David but you leave us with no choice," the Scientist said. "Your friend's incident has left us with no choice. Take heart in knowing that your sacrifice will save countless lives."

Mercifully, David passed out when his skin began to tingle but before he saw any changes.


	5. Chapter 5

Sleep spared David awareness of the changes to his body.

Every follicle of hair slipped from his body as his skin turned gray on his chest, taking on a bluish tone elsewhere. The texture of his skin changed until it was no longer skin but the smooth scales of an amphibious creature. If David touched his skin, he'd liken it to touching an inner tube.

David dreamt dreams of battles with Skippy, his Sandschrew and Vaporeon. The only indication David had of anything being off was a sensation of greater closeness to his Vaporeon. His bliss ended when he woke up.

Opening his eyes, David felt the warmth of the liquid they'd suspended him in. His body felt wrong.

"What – where – no, this can't be real," David said. "Come on, let me out of here!"

Through the distorted view the tube provided, David saw something he didn't want to see. The girls in the two other tubes had changed, as had the Espeon. David looked away, unable to accept what he'd seen. Claustrophobia crept up on David; the desire for escape now stronger then ever.

Denial wasn't going to reverse what had happened. David chanced another glance.

The girl on the left had started out with black shoulder length hair. Now her hair was down to the small of her back was had turned a brilliant red. What looked like beige fur was sprouting on her chest and lower face with a light reddish brown elsewhere.

David banged on the tube before gasped at the sight of his changed skin.

"No! What are you doing to me? Make it stop!"

The scientist walked into view and wrote something on a clipboard. She looked at the girls, noting the changes to the first one. When she looked at the second one, the scientist seemed disappointed.

"Less progress then I'd expected," the Scientist said. "Hopefully we won't have to terminate the subject."

David looked at the girl. She had light red fur on her chest with red elsewhere. Dark red fur on her hands and feet provided an illusion of socks and gloves. Her hair had turned from blonde to red and had developed into curls and bangs. Her ears were growing larger; though distorted, their shape was still human.

"What do you mean terminate?" David yelled.

The scientist looked back at David for a second before continuing to the Espeon. She seemed larger and appeared more natural in an upright position. Her forepaws almost looked like hands. David saw that the fur on her head seemed to be spreading into what looked like hair!

David banged on the tube. "Say something dammit! Let me the hell out of here! You have no right to do this to us!"

The scientist looked at David and then at someone David couldn't see before David felt a jolt of electricity go through him. It made his entire body tingle far more then David expected it to.

David went limp before passing out.

* * *

If a person's dreams are a window into their present state of mind and one were able to witness David's dreams, they would be concerned.

In his dream, David was on a small raft constructed of little more then a few logs and string. He was using a makeshift oar to row from an incoming storm.

The clouds were starting to shroud light from the sun; the waters grew rougher by the second. David's makeshift raft rocked enough that he felt sick. Even the water itself seemed to grow darker. It was as though the sea itself was angry at David for an unknown act of defiance.

Everything went dark as the waves grew more intense; rain poured from the clouds in an intense barrage that felt more like an assault of bullets then raindrops. Near pitch black reduced visibility to nothing.

David's raft broke up, tossing him into the frigid water.

Regaining consciousness was anything but a release from David's nightmare.

When waking from a dream, it can sometimes take a moment or two to wake up mentally. Sometimes, one is still in an almost dream state and the altered thinking that made sense moments before conflicts with reality. When one's mind snaps back into reality, perhaps regaining your sanity (so to speak), the dream state seems nonsensical.

David's mind wasn't returning to normal; a chill went down his spine when he tried to remember how he'd ended up in the tube but he couldn't quite remember. When he looked at his bluish-gray scaled arms, he couldn't remember what they looked like before or even _if_ they'd ever looked different!

David was still in the tube. Something was touching David's back; he felt something else touch his legs when he moved them; he'd felt _his legs_ touch something else.

He couldn't remember his name. It was like seeing a question on a test where one can't coax the answer from their mind.

The girls and Espeon, one thing David seemed to remember had changed as well. David knew they were there before but he couldn't seem to remember what they'd looked like before or even _if_ they'd looked any different.

A tail that split off into a pair of tails was now part of the body of the girl with the beige fur on her chest. She also had what looked like a small inner tube around her neck. David knew she looked like a Buizel but it made no sense as he didn't remember any Buizel looking like that; though David wasn't sure of anything at the moment.

The other girl had larger ears now and what looked like six curled red tails; a Vulpix by the looks of her.

The Espeon had an even more humanoid appearance. Her figure was undoubtedly female and her forepaws looked like hands.

David tried to remember if they were human before all of this or if they were pokemon; he just couldn't seem to remember. It frustrated and terrified him.

He had to escape and learn the truth.

The Vulpix girl opened her eyes. David saw fear in them. She was no doubt as confused and frightened as he.

"What am I doing in here?" she asked. "Why can't I remember my name? What am I?"

Even through the distortion the tube and liquid caused, David heard the fear in her voice.

_What am I_? The question on David's mind; just what were they turning him into? Were they turning him into anything or was he perhaps ill or injured and they were healing him? He just didn't know.

"You're a Vulpix," David said. "Or, you look like one anyway."

For a second, a short but blissful second, David remembered another creature such as her; a Pikachu yet not a Pikachu. _Why can't I remember; Was it a dream?_

The scientist walked into view. David remembered her.

"Ah, you're awake," she said. "I'm glad to see you're both looking and feeling better. You both had us worried for a while."

"Why can't I remember my name?" David asked.

"You're no doubt confused," the scientist said. "The attack severely injured all of you. However, you're doing much better and will be able to serve us within hours."

"Wait, that doesn't sound right," David said. "Wasn't I human before?"

The scientist approached David's tube.

"You may have had dreams of being human. I assure you that they are false. Do not allow them to shroud your true existence."

"You're lying," the Espeon said.

The scientist turned to see the Espeon was awake.

"I don't know how I know but _you're lying_," the Espeon said.

"I understand your confusion but I assure you that you're mistaking uncertainty for deceit."

The Vulpix girl pounded on the side of the tube.

"Please, let me out, I don't like it in here," the Vulpix girl said.

"Stop what you're doing," the scientist said. "This is for your own good."

"No, this isn't right, let me out!" the Vulpix yelled.

"All right, I'll let you out," the Scientist said.

She walked over to the Vulpix's tube. David watched as the scientist reached inside of her coat and pulled out a pistol. The fear in the Vulpix's eyes turned to terror and sorrow. David knew that he had to do something. He felt something from within, a power he couldn't explain. He knew he'd seen it somewhere; he wanted to remember.

"No, please, don't," the Vulpix cried.

David felt energy stream from his body; it collided with the side of the tube, shattering the glass, sending the viscous liquid pouring out. Though dissipated, the energy from David continued firing until it hit the scientist with enough force to knock her into the Vulpix's tube.

Removing the IV connections and mask, David felt light headed as he stepped onto the floor. David's wet scales made the cold temperature of the room frigid.

"How did I do that?" David asked.

"I don't know," the Vulpix said. "Please, just let me out."

David shoved the scientist aside and looked at the display at the base of the tube. It listed the Vulpix's vital signs. David searched for a release button. Even then, David wasn't sure where he would go if he couldn't remember anything.

Unfortunately, David didn't hear the scientist's movement.

"Look out," the Vulpix cried.

The impact of several large chunks of ice smashed into him from the left, sending him hurtling to his right. The pain from those shards was considerable. David managed to turn onto his back. The view allowed him to better see his tail. It started out thick but tapered into a thin tail with two purple balls at the end.

_Dragonair, I'm a Dragonair_. David didn't know how he knew this. Much like being able to speak and his other skills, he knew them but had no idea where he learned them.

Floating before David was a being that seemed to have a while shell or armor with two blunt horns made of ice. A red band decorated its waist; David saw a red rudder like tail behind her. She had legs and arms and her arms had what seemed to be large sacs toward her wrists.

"What – how," David asked.

"That's not necessary for you to know. I told you that we were trying to help you," the scientist said.

"By _shooting_ her," David yelled.

"Sacrifices must be made," the scientist said.

David looked to his right. He saw a small blue button on the tube the Espeon was in. The label proclaimed it the release button.

"I don't trust you! What did you do to our memories?"

"Your former lives are irrelevant; you serve us now."

David rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you expect me to believe that?"

"You don't have a choice in the matter," the scientist said.

David grunted as he stood up. Even if he couldn't remember who he was, he knew he had to get out of this place.

"You plan on fighting me? I have a type advantage; you wouldn't last a minute."

_Ice is weak against fire. I don't know how I know that but a Vulpix is a Fire type._

David took several steps backward. When he looked at the Vulpix girl, the Scientist laughed.

"Nice try but don't think I'll let you release her."

David eyed the pokeballs on the table. He couldn't remember if they belonged to him or what was inside of them. He knew it was a gamble but he had to try. David leapt toward the table as the scientist fired another ice attack that froze the ground and chilled the air behind David. David grabbed both of the balls as the she relented in attacking; this attack stuck him in the chest, sending him flying him as he managed to open both balls.

A Sandschrew and Vaporeon flew up. There was a moment of familiarity about them; like trying to remember a book one read many years ago or attempting to recall a dream from years past.

"You think your pathetic Pokemon can do anything?"

_My Pokemon; Damn it, what did they take from me?_

"Perhaps not but I know an Earthquake might just shatter the glass in those other tubes," David said.

The Sandschrew looked at David. "Who are you? You sound like David but you look strange."

"You won't be conscious long enough to find out," The scientist said.

"Hurry, use an Earthquake attack," David said. "We have to free the others."

The Sandschrew nodded and executed the attack before the scientist could attack again. The lab shook, causing bits of the ceiling to fall to the ground as cracks formed on the tubes.

"Do it again," David said.

"I don't think so," the scientist said.

The Sandschrew was unable to perform another Earthquake attack before she used an Ice Shard against him. Seeing him flying back coupled with the sense of fear that he could be seriously injured beckoned memories from within David's mind.

Anger and hatred exploded from within. David released a Hyperbeam attack that slammed into the Scientist. She flew across the room, slamming into a wall. She managed to stand but David, fueled by rage leapt at her, spun his tail around and slammed it into her.

Unfortunately, before she passed out, she managed to hit a panel that sounded an alarm.

"Fuck," David swore.

* * *

Skippy landed and Kurt climbed off Skippy. They stood in a prairie region with only a small grain silo close to an abandoned farm as any sign of civilization as far as they could see. They'd flown for several hours and by that point were several hundred kilometers from where they'd started.

Sitting down, Skippy looked around.

"Why did you take us here?" Kurt asked.

"This is where their base is," Skippy asked.

Kurt saw no guards, no guard tower or anything that indicated a base.

"Looks like a farm to me."

"Think Pikachu; they disguised the entrance to fool people."

"So, what's next?" Kurt asked. "You tell me that the security grid controller is in the barn, we hack it to disable a shield and then launch an SSM to destroy the entrance before we can move in?"

Skippy exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Do you want to make jokes or do you want to rescue David?"

"All right, okay, what do we do?" Kurt asked. "You said you overheard Rockets talking. How do we get into this base and find David without getting ourselves killed in the process?"

"There is an elevator in the barn," Skippy said. "It leads down to their base. I'm sure you can find a uniform and pose as one of their own."

"As a Pikachu-Man," Kurt asked. "I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"First of all, the term Pikachu-Man is awkward," Skippy said.

"What do you suggest I call myself?"

"The term Pikamorph would be adequate," Skippy said. "Females might think it sounds cute but I know better. I respect your abilities Kurt; I know you're strong. A Pikachu with the intelligence of a human is a formidable opponent."

Kurt sighed. "I wish you'd show that respect."

"I allowed you to come on this mission," Skippy said.

Kurt grinned;_ same old Skippy._

"So, how do I get past the Rockets?"

"They've conducted experiments; crimes against humanity and Pokemon alike. If you claim to be one loyal to them, it might fool them."

Kurt nodded. It was an insane plan but they had little choice. Time was of the essence and they couldn't afford to start second guessing themselves. They walked to the barn where they searched for only a few minutes before finding a wooden wall the elevator. Skippy tore the wall away with little effort and they called and entered the elevator.

"Which floor," Kurt asked.

There were a dozen different choices.

"Take the lowest one," Skippy replied. "If necessary we'll find a guard and convince him to tell us where David is."

Kurt gulped, hit the button the lowest basement and nodded. As Kurt and Skippy rode the elevator down, Kurt couldn't help but wonder something.

"I do have one question; how did you get the name Skippy?"

Skippy looked at Kurt, grinned and folded his arms.

"David's uncle had the same name."

"Ah," Kurt said.

_Wait a minute; you don't think that Skippy – na, no way._

* * *

David had managed to release the others. The Buizel lass had woken soon after release. She like David was confused, frightened and upset.

There was only one set of clothes and David had offered them to the girls to split up. The Vulpix took the shirt and the Buizel took the pants. The Espeon had decided to remain without clothing.

The Sandschrew was still unconscious.

All were still wet from the liquid in the tubes. The alarm was still sounding and made everyone miserable.

"Where do we go?" The Vulpix asked.

"Anywhere but here is good," the Buizel said.

"I wish I knew where to go," David said. "Damn it, what did they do to our minds? Is there anything you can do to help?"

The Espeon shook her head. "I too am suffering from amnesia. If we can reach a calmer state, I might be able to help."

"I hate this! I'm soaking wet, cold and naked! I know this isn't what I'm supposed to look like but I can't remember what my real body looks like," David said.

"You don't remember me?" The Vaporeon asked.

David shook his head.

"You used to be human but you couldn't understand us. Your name is David."

"David…"

A loud bang preceded the door to the lab opening. Four large Rocket grunts shuffled into the room.

"Back into your cages," what seemed to be the leader said.

Two of the grunts approached David. Momentary fear in David vanished as the Rockets flew away from David as though struck by an invisible force. They collided with the wall, falling to the ground unconscious. The forth was about to pull a gun from his belt but the Buizel released a watergun attack. The Rocket managed to stand his ground with a grin on his face even as the water soaked him.

"That the best you can do water weasel?"

The Vaporeon fired a watergun attack of her own; the Rocket couldn't stand up to two attacks and joined his comrades on the floor.

"Must I do everything myself?" the leader said.

The leader pulled out a pistol only for the Vulpix to use a fire attack on it, causing him to drop the gun. Otherwise, he seemed unharmed.

"Well played lass but that isn't…"

David saw an elliptical energy burst fly past him and strike the Rocket, sending him flying back a short distance. Any feeling this was enough to put the Rocket out faded as the Rocket jumped back up. Only a small singe mark on his chest showed any evidence of an attack.

"Oh come on," David said. "No way you're unhurt."

"I sense something behind his mask," the Espeon said.

"What mask?" David asked. "Oh shit, not another one; just how many of you – us are there?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions," the Rocket said.

"How can we answer any questions if we can't remember anything?" David said.

"We have ways of extracting information even you don't know," The Rocket said. "But clichés aside, there are three of us; my sleeping friend here, myself and one other."

"What are you?" David asked.

Before them, the image of a human Rocket made way for that of a green scaled creature which large insect like wings, two horns, eyes with red lenses covering them and a tail with alternating dark green and green rings. He still wore his black and red Rocket uniform.

The sight of a humanoid Flygon brought back some memories for David. He'd seen them flying before. To David, the perversion of a magnificent creature was a crime.

"Now, get back in your tubes," the Rocket said.

"Did they capture you and do something to your minds?" David asked.

"The three of us volunteered," The Rocket said.

"This is crazy," David said. "You can't do this to people against their will."

"And who's going to stop us; you?"

The Espeon, Vulpix and Buizel joined David at his side.

Looking the group over, the Rocket sighed, "Very well then."

* * *

The elevator opened as it reached its destination. Kurt and Skippy stepped out into a well lit hallway.

"I don't like, it's too easy," Kurt said.

As though on cue, two guards ran into the hallway from an intersection a short distance away. Skippy smiled and flew into the air. His scales deflected their bullets. When he reached then, he backhanded one into the wall, landed and spun so his tail stuck the other into the opposite wall. Both were unconscious within seconds.

"Uniforms Pikachu – Kurt," Skippy said.

Kurt approached the unconscious guards. The second one Skippy knocked out was closet to Kurt's size so Kurt used that guard's uniform.

"We'll need to hide them somewhere," Kurt said. "I'd suggest a broom closet but they probably expect that."

"I could vaporize the bodies. Enough fire should do it."

"Skippy, no, if we start killing them…"

"I know, and then we're no better," Skippy said. "Relax Kurt, it was only a suggestion."

Kurt scouted down the halls while Skippy guarded the guards. It wasn't long before another guard spotted Kurt.

"Who are you?"

"I'm new here," Kurt said.

"I don't recall any new recruits and none of our creations are Pikachu that I know of," the guard said.

"That _you _know of," Kurt said.

Kurt's heart was pounding. He knew that he couldn't let the guard alert his colleagues but Kurt hated the idea of harming another if it meant risking accidentally killing someone.

"I'll have to contact the others," the guard said. "I don't like unexpected guests. Who is your superior?"

Kurt looked back down the hallway and swallowed.

"What are you looking at?"

An unseen force shook the entire base, sending Kurt and the Guard tumbling. Lights flickered and a water mane blew, spraying Kurt with water. Images of his encounter with the Rocket in the forest played in Kurt's mind. For a terrifying second, he was there and experiencing it all again.

The butt of a gun striking Kurt's jaw initiated his return to the present.

"Who are you?" the guard asked. "Wait a second; it's you, isn't it? You're that damned Pikachu!"

"No, you're wrong," Kurt said as he stood up and rubbed his jaw. "They wanted me to…"

Another Earthquake sent plaster falling on the duos heads and cracked the floor. Someone shut off the flow of water, ending the annoying spraying on Kurt's face and body.

"What the hell is going on?" the guard said.

Kurt heard footsteps approach from behind. He turned to see that Skippy had joined him.

"Damn it Kurt, fry him; we have no choice," Skippy said.

Before Kurt could use an attack, the guard ran back and pressed a button. Alerts sounded before two walls came down behind and in front of Kurt and Skippy. Skippy banged on the forward one but only created small dents.

"Now what," Kurt asked.

"If I can't punch my way through, I'll melt our way out," Skippy said.

"That's crazy! Anything hot enough to do that will kill both of us," Kurt said.

Skippy looked at Kurt and glared.

"You perhaps," Skippy said.

"Hey!"

Skippy patted Kurt's back a little harder then Kurt was comfortable with.

"Relax; I won't do that to you. But, we do need to find a way out."

Kurt looked around the small area. He saw a vent but it was too small for him. _If I were a normal Pikachu, I could get in there._ Kurt expected he'd become a normal Pikachu with that thought; he didn't. _If only it were that easy._

"A child could fit in there," Skippy said.

"We don't have any children with…"

Kurt felt the same sinking feeling he'd felt when battling Skippy when Skippy was a Charmeleon. The area around Kurt grew and his pants fell to his feet as his shirt seemed to grow to gargantuan size. Kurt removed the shirt and stepped out of the pants. Once again, he felt different; less concerned with wearing clothes because he didn't feel exposed or indecent without clothes. His desire for adventure increased though Kurt knew this place was dangerous.

"Yes," Kurt said.

"So, you've become your younger self once again. But, why," Skippy said.

"Right now, I don't care. Now I can fit in the vent! Why do they always put a vent where people can climb into them?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe they're expecting this," Skippy said.

"Don't scare me like that," Kurt said. "They're prolly just being dumb and don't expect us to use it!"

"I can go in there and you can melt the steel," Kurt said.

"I wasn't being truthful Kurt; I can't breath fire hot enough to melt it," Skippy said.

"But ya _can _weaken it; then, when ya do, punch through it with yer hands and feet!"

Skippy grinned. "I think I like you better this way. Any chance you can stay like this!"

Kurt stuck out his tongue. "I don't think so Tim."

Skippy cocked his head.

"I'll tell ya later."

* * *

The lab was a shambles from the Earthquake attacks. Liquid from the tubes made the floor slippery and several lights had smashed, making the lab dark.

David dodged the attacks from the FlygonMorph Rocket as best as David could. However, if nothing else David knew that a dragon type attack would have a significant effect on him.

The Vulpix girl was unconscious while the Buizel girl tended to the Vulpix and David's Sandschrew with help from David's Vaporeon.

David stood beside the Espeon. Both had bruises and were tiring.

"What kind of a maniac are you?" David asked. "If you keep using Earthquake, you'll destroy the entire building!"

The Rocket wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth.

"Then maybe you should surrender," the Rocket said. "Think of all the lives you'll save."

"You can't expect me to give in," David said.

"Your cause is dishonorable," the Espeon said. "To ally with you of our own free will would be worse then death."

The Rocket shook his head, "as you wish."

He ran at David and used Dragon Claw. David yelled out in pain as the Rocket's claws dug into David's chest. The Espeon leapt at the Rocket but he grabbed David and threw him into the Espeon, knocking both to the ground.

"Had enough?" the Rocket asked.

David rolled off the Espeon and was about to stand but didn't have the strength. The Rocket looked at David and started to walk to the doorway. He turned off the alarm and looked over the room.

"Such an unfortunate mess," the Rocket said. "Oh well, as long as there are people foolish enough to actually earn their money, we'll have a source of income. Once we capture your Pikachu friend, we'll have a full team."

_Pikachu – my friend; Wait, I – damn it, I want to remember. Why did they take it from me?_

David felt the Espeon take his hand. He watched as both of their hands glowed. Anger gave way to rage which provided David the energy he needed to fight back even if only for a few more moments. The Rocket looked around; the distraction was enough for David to initiate a Dragon Rush.

David flew toward the Rocket like a glowing torpedo. The Rocket didn't react in time to do anything other then to yell before David collided with the Rocket, sending both crashing through the now closed doors to the lab and into a hallway littered with debris.

Standing up, David looked at the Rocket, who was now slumped against the wall. The Rocket opened his eyes and frowned; David expected another attack. The Rocket however passed out before he could do anything else.

David stood and fell back as the Espeon ran out of the room. She caught him and lowered him to the floor. David looked into her green eyes and felt something pleasant.

"Thanks," David said.

"You're welcome," The Espeon said. "Interesting, you have undergone a fascinating development."

"What, what is it?"

"You appear to have further changed. Your ears resemble that of a Dragonair, you have an orb on your chest and a horn on your forehead."

"I just wish I could remember," David said.

"I will help you all to remember," The Espeon said.

She offered her hand to help David up. Once he was up, they walked back into what was left of the lab. Everything was smashed and a few small fires burned from the Vulpix's attacks. David surveyed the lab.

"What a mess," David said.

The Buizel stood with the Vulpix girl in her arms. David approached his Vaporeon and knelt down.

"You know who I am; can you help me to remember?"

"I want to help you. It's wonderful that I can understand you," The Vaporeon said. "There's a lot I wanted to say to you."

"We should leave it until we escape," the Espeon said. "Time is of the essence."

She sensed the unspoken thoughts of the others.

David nodded and returned the Sandschrew and Vaporeon to their pokeballs. He took another look at the Espeon, finding beauty in her somewhat mysterious aura. The group ran out of the room and into the hallway. The Espeon led the way as she turned right, walking at a brisk pace.

* * *

Kurt was growing impatient. Skippy was breathing fire on the wall and all Kurt could do was wait until Skippy had weakened the wall enough to kick it down.

While Kurt remembered the things he'd learned since the last time he was physically his current age and could still understand them, a lot of the adult things seemed almost boring. Kurt knew the base was dangerous but that didn't cease his desire to explore. Fortunately, his adult knowledge stayed him; despite his desire to play and run, Kurt knew he could get hurt.

The vent was growing hot; no doubt from Skippy's fire attacks. Kurt was glad he wasn't wearing any clothes; they'd made things unbearable. He knew he desired to wear clothes when he was his normal self but as what he felt was his restored younger self, he just couldn't bring himself to feel the same way.

Kurt found that with restored youth came reduced attention span. Skippy had only been busy for a few minutes and Kurt was already daydreaming. He hadn't daydreamed like this since he was a kid but now it felt as though those times had never ended. Kurt likened it to returning to work after a vacation where one feels that they never left and wished they could go back on vacation; Kurt instead enjoyed the return.

A sudden noise perked Kurt's ears. He crawled out of the vent to see that the Rockets had opened the door Skippy wasn't attacking. A stream of water was pouring into Skippy. Kurt looked to his left to see a Swampert as the source of the attack. Skippy was in obvious pain.

"Leave 'em alone," Kurt said.

"Or what, you'll fry me?" The Swampert said. "Please kiddo, go back to whatever lab you came from and leave this to the adults."

The Swampert resumed the attack. Kurt leapt into the stream of water. It stung him slightly but he didn't care. A thought crossed his mind.

_Water conducts electricity; this kiddo is smarter then that guy thinks._

Kurt let lose a jolt of electricity into the stream of water. Arcs of electricity shot toward the Swampert as the force of the shock knocked Kurt backward into Skippy. Kurt felt relief coupled with a sense of retribution as the electricity hit the Swampert, knocking him back and into his Rocket trainer, knocking both to the ground.

"Yes," Kurt yelled.

"Thank you and good one," Skippy said. "Now, please get off of me; I have a door to break down."

Kurt climbed off of Skippy and turned around as Skippy stood.

"You can smash it down?" Kurt asked.

"It will no longer provide resistance."

Kurt watched as Skippy kicked and punched the wall, denting it enough to provide clearance at the bottom. Awe went through Kurt. He couldn't help but be impressed with Skippy and perhaps a bit jealous. Kurt wondered if he'd be that strong once he grew up into a Raichu.

_Man, this scary; it feels natural to think this way._

Skippy stood with his arms crossed.

"Crawl under," Skippy said. "Once you're under, there should be a button to raise the door."

"What if there isn't?" Kurt said.

"Let us not waste time with pessimism," Skippy said. "Besides, your performance is impressive even with your reduced age. You'd be adequate on your own."

"Did you just compliment me," Kurt asked.

"It seems as though I did. Now hurry up," Skippy said. He looked over his shoulder. "I'd rather not wait for that Swampert or his trainer to awaken."

Kurt lay on his back and Skippy slid Kurt under the raised part of the bulkhead. When Kurt emerged on the other side, a trio of guns pointed at him greeted him. Rockets held each of those guns; a man and two women.

"Stay where you are yellow rat," the male Rocket said. "The boss wishes to see you; he knew you'd come for your friend; an ingenious plan. Though, I expected someone taller."

Kurt hated bullies; these Rockets were little more then grownup bullies. Jay had always told Kurt to stand up to bullies. Standing up is just what Kurt did.

"No, I _won't_ go with you," Kurt said. "What did you do to David?"

The male Rocket frowned and hit Kurt in the head with the butt of his rifle. Kurt stumbled back and fought back the urge to cry. First the slur and now they'd struck Kurt. He was not a happy camper. Kurt used a thunder bolt attack on the male Rocket, felling him.

The remaining Rockets aimed their rifles. Kurt wagged his tail at the shorter the female Rockets; Kurt wondered if the move would affect a human. When she seemed less tense, Kurt turned and slammed into her, sending her into dreamland.

A cock of a rifle had Kurt using agility to dodge a spray of pellets from the Rocket's shotgun. Kurt couldn't believe the foolishness of the Rocket as the pellets barley missed her colleagues.

"Stay still rat!"

"Like heck," Kurt replied.

Running around the Rocket, Kurt used swift before closing with a thundershock that knocked her out. While Kurt was tired from the repeated moves, he felt great at taking down three Rockets all by himself. Kurt saw a control panel for the door and walked up to it.

The interface was complicated. Kurt understood it but his reduced attention span kept him from wanting to study it. He pressed a few buttons but nothing happened. Standing back, Kurt shook his head.

"Forget this crap," Kurt said.

Kurt tried a trick he'd seen on various TV shows. He used a thundershock attack on the control panel which shorted it out and opened the steel bulkhead almost to the top where the damage jammed it. Skippy looked over the Rockets and smiled.

"Impressive," Skippy said.

"Team Rocket zero, me five," Kurt said.

"Are you alright," Skippy asked.

"Kinda tired but I'm cool," Kurt said.

"You know, I think I prefer you this way," Skippy said. "Perhaps you should reconsider staying. David would enjoy having a younger brother."

Kurt knew he should want to go back to being a young adult but he couldn't seem to remember why; being this way was fun!

"I will if they say it's okay," Kurt said.

"Who are _they_?"

"You know, the guys that changed me," Kurt said.

Skippy huffed, charcoal smoke escaped his nostrils.

"We shall see if they provide that option. For now, we must focus on finding David."

Skippy looked at the Rockets. He saw that the male one was regaining consciousness. Skippy walked over to the Rocket, picked him up and held him against the wall. Kurt walked to up Skippy's side.

"Where is David," Kurt asked.

"Go to hell," the Rocket spat.

"I'd be happy to expedite your departure if you don't co-operate," Skippy said.

Kurt translated.

"You wouldn't dare."

Skippy's mouth began to glow with the light of fire.

"I might not but he would," Kurt said.

Kurt tried his best not to think about the Rocket in the woods. The Rocket frowned.

"You probably think you're good guys but you're no better then we are," the Rocket said.

"We're not bullies that kidnap innocent people," Kurt said.

"No, you just shock people to death. Or was it as you might claim _an accident_?"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he fell to his knees. He couldn't hold back the tears. Skippy slammed the Rocket into the wall and let lose a flamethrower into the wall next to the Rocket. When the flames were seconds away from the Rocket and sweat was pouring from him, he hung his head.

"All right, okay, I'll tell you where David is!"

* * *

Skippy knocked the Rocket out after he provided the information. He knelt down beside Kurt to comfort him. Instinct had Skippy feeling more protective of Kurt when Kurt was his younger self.

"Ignore his words; you are not to blame for what happened."

Kurt sniffled and wiped tears from his eyes, "but I was the one that shocked him."

Skippy put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"The fault, dear Kurt, is not their stars, but in themselves."

Kurt recognized the quote Skippy paraphrased.

"You know Shakespeare?"

Skippy grinned and nodded. "Since evolving, I've gained a greater appreciation for the books David encouraged me to read. He told me that older humans also encouraged him to read."

"What does the quote mean?" Kurt asked. "I never understood it even as a grown-up er adult."

"You were unable to control your abilities at the time," Skippy said. "If anyone is to blame for what happened, it is the Rockets. They brought it upon themselves by attacking Yannai and forcing whatever changed you to do so. You are not to blame."

"I guess so but why did this happen to me? Why didn't they ask?"

"If this is what is to be then it is what is to be," Skippy said.

Kurt stood up, feeling humiliated at his loss of emotional control. He hadn't lost control like this since he was a kid. Even a short time in this body had Kurt feeling as though he never stopped being a kid. Thinking this way felt so natural that it frightened Kurt.

"But, does that mean we can't stop bad things and should just give up when they do?" Kurt asked.

Skippy shook his head. "Elements beyond our control led you to this situation. That however does not mean it must control you at all times. Doing nothing to help David would be wrong. However, we must accept that some things are beyond our control and to cope as best as we can."

"But how do we know when we should accept things and when we should fight them?"

Skippy smiled. "My friend, when I can answer that question, I will be a wise Charizard indeed."

Kurt nodded his head.

"Can we go save David now?"

"Let's kick some Rocket behind."

* * *

David followed The Espeon through corridors that while damaged, grew less so as they moved away from the lab. He struggled to remember anything that might clue him in to who he was other then his name.

"Do you know where you're leading us?" David asked.

"I understand that I have abilities," the Espeon said. "Information leading to our departure from this facility is within the minds of those who work here. They are not willing to give it up so I must as they say piece it together."

"Why do you talk like that?" The Buizel asked.

"It seems the logical way for me to speak. Even if I don't remember why I just _know_."

"How come we can remember how so speak and stuff but not _where_ we learned that stuff?" David asked.

"Such information is no doubt located in different centers of our brains," the Espeon said. "No doubt those areas were not among those affected by the process of altering our forms."

"What if we can never remember?" The Buizel asked. "I at least want to remember my name!"

"I will find a way to unlock our memories. Until then we must focus on escape."

"Wait," David said. "I hear someone coming."

"Can one of you guys carry her?" the Buizel asked.

"Why?" David asked.

"So I can make them think I've come to their side and once their backs are turned, I'll SonicBoom their asses into the next Zip Code."

"An interesting tactic no doubt," The Espeon said. "Such guile however may be uncalled for."

David watched the corridor ahead. Corridors led left and right. Whomever David heard was in the corridor to the left. David waited for them to enter the intersection. As the sound indicated they were entering the intersection, David fired off an Aqua Tail attack which the Charizard and PikaMorph that walked into the corridor had to jump to avoid.

David gasped. "I'm sorry; I thought you were a Rocket!"

"Do I _look_ like a Rocket?" The PikaMorph said. "Wait a second, you sound like David. But that's impossible – no – what have they done to you?"

When David saw the Charizard and detected his scent, (not offensive as much interesting and unique) it was as though a door had opened in David's mind. He remembered times of their adventures with Skippy as a Charmander and then when he'd evolved into a Charmeleon. Skippy was arrogant but David still loved Skippy; he was a member of the family as far as David was concerned. Even though David had last seen Skippy when he was a Charmeleon, David recognized his friend in an instant. Skippy's eyes confirmed it.

David ran over to Skippy and embraced him in a hug. Skippy being a Charizard made David feel even safer in Skippy's presence.

"They turned me into a monster and made me forget who I was," David said. "It's not fair; I wanted to be a Charizard, not a Dragonair! But, I remember you Skippy; I can't believe I forgot you."

"So David really is part Pokemon too?" Kurt said. "That is so cool! I don't have to be alone any more! You guys will be able to understand full Pokemon too!"

"I know," David said. "I could understand my Vaporeon."

"Um, you do remember me don't you?"

"I – I don't know…"

Skippy folded his arms after David released the hug and stood back.

"Your friend has changed in the interim," Skippy said. "It seems they sought fit to reduce his age."

The Espeon blinked. "Kurt, is that you? Yes, I know you. _Of course_, it seems so obvious now! How could I have forgotten?"

Kurt blinked. "The only Espeon I know is – oh – _oh­_; this so cool! But I'm younger and I can't help but think different."

The Espeon smiled. "Your mind may be younger but you are still Kurt at a basic level."

Kurt blinked. "How come I know your name is Beverly?"

"Our minds touched. Yes, I remember now," Beverly said. "It seems foolish of me to forget my own name. Thank you Kurt."

"How can I help David to remember me?" Kurt asked.

"There are keys the unlocking memories," Beverly said. "The few we've unlocked can help. Memories lead to other memories we associate them with, which in turn lead to other memories and so forth."

"Wait, how are we supposed to go to home, (wherever that is) looking like this?" The Buizel asked.

"If there are more of us, people will have to accept us!" Kurt said.

"Perhaps we should secure our escape before concerning ourselves with issues of racism," Skippy said.

The Vulpix began to wake. She opened her eyes and looked around the corridor, settling her gaze on Skippy. The Buizel lowered the Vulpix to her feet, supporting her as she woke up.

"So, it wasn't a dream," the Vulpix said. "I just wish I could remember."

"Let's get out of here first," Skippy said.

"Wait, someone else is within this facility," Beverly said. "This one is stronger. I feel determination from him. He doesn't want us to leave."

"_None of them_ want us to go home," Kurt said.

"This one is more determined," The Espeon said. "He might have the power to follow through with his desire. They have created hybrids such as us for dishonorable purposes."

"If we have to fight him then we have to fight him!" David said.

"I find it unlikely they could find a type to counter all of us," Skippy said.

"Can't you just teleport all of us out of here?" Kurt asked.

Beverly closed her eyes.

"Something is interfering; I cannot focus enough until we defeat it."

"It's gonna burst through the wall and beat us up, isn't it?" Kurt asked.

"Not if _I_ have anything to say about it," Skippy said. "No one hurts my friends. Look, I'll hold them off so the rest of you can escape."

David frowned. "That doesn't sound like something I'd do. No way, I'd never leave my best friend behind."

"If you think I'm leaving you behind to die, you're crazy," Kurt said.

"An honorable suggestion," Beverly said. "But, we fight as a team or we retreat as a team."

"I could never leave anyone behind," the Vulpix said.

"I'd be even worse then the people that did this to us if I did that," the Buizel said.

"Cool, let's kick some butt then," Kurt said. "Okay, I know we have to be careful we don't hurt them too badly but they were mean to you guys."

Kurt's cheeks sparked.

"When you're meaning to people, you get punished," Kurt said.

"My sentiments exactly," a voice said.

David looked to see a duo of male Rockets before the group.

"Excuse me but we were having a private discussion," the Buizel said.

She released a stream of water toward the Rockets; they dodged it, leaving a puddle of water at their feet. When they aimed their rifles, Beverly grabbed them away and threw them to the ground before Skippy and the Vulpix toasted them. David used an ice beam attack on the water, causing both Rockets to slip and fall before Kurt shocked them into unconsciousness.

"They must have taught me that move while they changed me," David said.

Kurt couldn't resist high fiveing everyone. "Now that's teamwork. But, can we go now before that big bad guy gets here?"

"Works for me," David said.

With Beverly leading the way, Kurt walked with David with Skippy, the Buizel and Vulpix took up the rear.

"Do you remember me yet?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know I…"

"When they'd shot me, you found me and healed me," Kurt said. "You saved my life!"

David sniffed the air. "That smell, what is it?"

Kurt looked at his leg and saw that it was bleeding from a wound he didn't know he had.

"Whoa, when did that happen?"

Skippy glared. "Perhaps that Rocket did not miss. Are you all right?"

Kurt resisted the urge to cry.

"It looks like they only grazed you," Skippy said. "But…"

Images flew into David's mind. The smell and sight of blood on Kurt's fur; _Yes, Kurt of course! How could I forget Kurt!_ David began to remember Yannai and Kurt's family. More pieces of the puzzle were falling into place.

"Kurt! Of course! But why are you a kid?" David asked.

"Magic, luck; I dunno. But I think I'm younger then you now," Kurt said.

"Are you able to continue?" Skippy asked.

"You betcha," Kurt said.

The group resumed walking in hopes of escaping the base before a third encounter with a Rocket aligned Morph.

* * *

He could sense their progress; they were getting close. The others had failed to stop them but he was confident he would succeed where the others had failed. Failing that, he would go down fighting. There were no other options.

Standing up, he took his eyes off the monitor and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt wondered if he was going to remain a child. The concept seemed frightening yet Kurt couldn't deny the strange appeal of it.

He didn't feel as though the feelings and ways of thinking he was currently operating under had came from nowhere. Instead, he felt less inhibited and serious as a child. Perhaps, he realized, he hadn't of changed as much as he thought he had in the interim since his true childhood; his child self was still part of him; he'd just buried it under adult worries, responsibilities and knowledge.

The walk through the rest of the floor was uneventful. When they reached the corridor where the steel doors had closed around Kurt and Skippy, Kurt saw that the Rocket's were no longer there. Kurt worried that they'd pop-up at any time and shoot him.

Kurt's leg was starting to bother him; he was starting to limp. The Vulpix alerted Kurt to the drops of blood he was leaving in his wake.

"It's nothing, I'm fine," Kurt said.

"It doesn't look like nothing," the Vulpix said. She walked over to Kurt and knelt down. "I don't want that to get infected."

"Maybe I should wash it off first," The Buizel said. "Just a minor water move should do it."

"Then I can tie bits of this shirt around it to dress it," the Vulpix said.

"Hey, that's my shirt!" David said.

"I know but Kurt needs it," the Vulpix said.

The Buizel used a short but effective water move to clean the area around Kurt's wound before the Vulpix removed her shirt, the Buizel washing it off with another move and the Vulpix carefully drying it off over Skippy's tail; Skippy seemed more then happy to assist. Once it was dry, the Vulpix tore it into sheets and wrapped it around Kurt's wound, tying it tight.

"There you go big guy, how does it feel," the Vulpix asked.

Kurt tried walking and discovered that much of the pain was gone.

"It feels better, thanks," Kurt replied. "Maybe you were a doctor before?"

"Maybe but I'm way too young to be a doctor unless they made me younger somehow," The Vulpix said.

Things seemed to be going better until the lights shut off. Kurt jumped and ran over to the only source of light available, Skippy's tail.

"Kurt, are you okay?" David asked.

Kurt gulped; he couldn't believe the fear he felt.

"I was afraid of the dark when I was this age before," Kurt said. "I guess being this age again brought back those feelings. This is embarrassing; I'd outgrown this problem," Kurt said.

"There is no need for humiliation," Skippy said. "We are in a frightening place; frightening things are happening," Skippy said. "I will protect you; there is nothing to worry about."

Kurt couldn't believe Skippy's tone; it was calming and not at all condescending.

"I think I remember something else," David said. "Skippy, I remember being in a cave that we had to go through. It's so hard to remember. It's like trying to remember a dream!"

"Do you remember the screams of a Zubat?" Skippy asked.

David gasped. "Yes; now I remember! We were going to Lavender town to see if I could get a ghost type. It's coming back. I remember more. How could I forget these things?"

"Lavender town, that sounds familiar," the Vulpix said.

The Vulpix snapped her fingers. "My uncle; of course; He's a detective that investigates the paranormal! I used to be afraid of ghost types and my uncle helped me to overcome that fear. He even has a Gastly as his friend! Now I remember my name; I'm Donna."

"Hi Donna," Kurt said.

Donna looked at Kurt and then at his wound as much as she could in the dark.

"Yes; of course, I remember more! My mother is a nurse! She taught me about caring for wounds in the field! That's why I know!"

A rumble and sound of clanging in the distance had Kurt jumping and holding onto Skippy.

"They coming for us," Kurt cried. "You're a fire type; can't you light your arm on fire? It shouldn't hurt you!"

"I don't think it works that way," Donna said.

Kurt's mind was starting to wander as his heart rate accelerated and his cheeks sparked, providing some light around his face.

"Skippy, did David really name you after his uncle or are you really his uncle and became a Charmander?" Kurt asked.

"You used to be human?" the Buizel asked.

Skippy's tail fire grew brighter. "This is neither the place nor time for…"

Kurt looked up at Skippy. "You really did get turned into a Charmander didn't you? That is so cool!"

"I wish I could remember _my_ name," the Buizel said.

"Perhaps you can," Beverly said. "It is difficult to localize but I sense a town name within you; something that may provide a key to unlocking some of your memories."

The sound of footsteps down the corridor alerted the group. The time for searching their minds would have to wait.

"Let's light these sons of bitches up," Donna said.

Donna released a fire attack that shot through the corridor, lighting it up around the fireball as it traveled. For one terrifying moment, the group saw a group of four Rocket grunts walking towards them. The Rockets dodged the fireball.

"How are we gonna use the elevator if there's no power?" Kurt asked. "Wait, no power? I'm an electric type!"

Kurt shot an electric attack at the light closest to them. It lit for a few seconds before exploding in a shower of glass as it shorted out. Fortunately, it also started a small fire, which provided some illumination.

"How about if I shoot water at the Rockets and you freeze it to make a wall?" The Buizel said.

"That might work, but it won't hold them for long," David said.

The Buizel ran forward. "It doesn't need to!"

She used a water attack in the direction of the Rockets. David used an ice attack as the Rockets closed in. Two of them slipped on what was becoming an icy hallway. The other two ran forward. Kurt reacted with instinct and used an electric attack on the water in the direction of the Rockets, sending electricity arching through the attack. Most of it hit the two remaining Rockets; the other hit the Buizel.

All three flew back. Kurt's eyes welled up when the Buizel's attack ceased.

"I'm sorry; I'm sorry! I didn't think that…"

He ran over to the Buizel's side and knelt down beside her as Skippy provided light. The Buizel blinked and sat up.

"Nice shot kid," The Buizel said.

Kurt was still in tears. The Buizel patted Kurt on the back.

"Hey, it's okay. It didn't hurt _that_ bad. Wait a second, I think I remember something. Electricity – Vermillion City! That's where I'm from! I guess that jolt of yours was the key Beverly mentioned."

"What do ya remember?" Kurt asked.

"I work at the Pokémon Fan Club! One time, I got shocked by a Pikachu when I accidentally stepped on its tail and then – I remembered my name! It's Rosalind or Ros for short."

The two Rockets that had slipped on the ice were standing up. Donna, David and Beverly stood between them and Kurt, Skippy and Rosalind.

"How did they see in the Dark?" Donna asked.

"Maybe they had night vision goggles or something," David said.

"Wouldn't the fire hurt their eyes?" Donna asked.

"Maybe they covered them," David said.

Donna let loose, lighting the area with her fire.

"Forget this, turn the lights back on," one of the Rockets said.

The lights came back on. Beverly, David and Donna watched the Rockets that were still standing discard goggles they were wearing. Kurt's attacked appeared to have shorted out the goggles out of unconscious Rockets.

Everyone needed a few moments for their eyes to adjust. Beverly was about to use a Physic attack when she turned in the direction of an air vent to see smoke hissing out of it.

"Oh, no," Beverly said.

The gas formed into the form of a Gastly!

"Oh _yes_," one of the Rocket's said. She was the same Rocket that had fired the shotgun that had wounded Kurt.

Kurt leapt up and ran in front of Beverly, past the Gastly and in front of the Rocket.

"You shot me," Kurt said.

"Not just you Pika boy," the Rocket said. "I fried some bacon the other day."

"What did you say?" Beverly asked.

"Bacon; I don't get it," Kurt said.

"It's understandable for a dumb blonde such as you," the Rocket said.

"Hey," Kurt said, his cheeks sparking.

The other Rocket, a male, looked at his companion. "Are you nuts? They'll fry us!"

"Bacon as in pigs as in _Police_," the female Rocket said.

"Hey, that's not nice," Kurt said.

The Rocket laughed and kicked Kurt, sending him flying into David.

As the Rocket aimed her rifle at Kurt, Beverly gasped and held her head. Shock turned to sadness which turned to rage. The last time Beverly had seen Jenny was when the Rocket was using her Electrode to attack Jenny. Jenny's screams of agony echoed in Beverly's mind. In a matter of seconds, Beverly's life flashed in her mind.

She remembered being an Eevee; Jenny had cared for her, raised her. Jenny had saved Beverly's life countless times. Beverly remembered how proud Jenny had been when Beverly evolved. Jenny always treated Beverly as an equal. Now Jenny could be gone all because of one criminal who showed no qualms in shooting a child.

Beverly remembered _everything_.

"You son of a bitch," Beverly swore.

The Gastly moved to attack Beverly but Donna was ready. Donna used a Fireblast attack on the Gastly as Beverly charged at Rocket. The Rocket aimed her rifle at Beverly but Beverly swatted it away. Beverly grabbed the Rocket by the throat and her above the ground.

"I'll kill you," Beverly said.

When the Rocket's companion moved to shoot Beverly with his rifle, Kurt leapt up and used Thundershock on him. He was on the ground in an unconscious heap seconds later.

"Don't kill her!" Kurt said.

Tears were forming in Beverly's eyes and streaming down her cheeks.

"You heard what she said. She shot you; she's a cop killer; she deserves to die," Beverly said.

Beverly's emotions were so powerful that Kurt felt her inner rage building. Kurt knew that Beverly wanted to do more then just kill this Rocket; Beverly wanted the Rocket to suffer an agonizing death and to burn in the fires of hell for all eternity. It was almost impossible for Kurt to discern between his feelings and Beverly's. Only Kurt's memories of the remorse he felt over the accidental death of the Rocket in the woods kept him from killing this Rocket.

"Yes she does but If you kill her, you'll be no better then her! You're a cop, you're only supposed to kill if you have no choice," Kurt said. "What about a fair trial?"

The Gastly dodged another Fireblast attack and fired a Shadow Ball. Kurt saw the attack and tried to warn Beverly but it was too late. Beverly's entire shook under the impact. Her grip on the Rocket broken, Beverly and the Rocket fell to the ground. The Rocket stood up on her knees and looked at the Gastly as she gasped for breath.

"What are you waiting for? Kill the Bitch!"

Kurt thought as fast as he could. He wasn't about to stand by and watch Beverly die.

"Hey ghost man, why did the Gastly cross the road?" Kurt asked.

The Gastly smiled. "Such jokes are so boring; why they just put people to _sleep_."

A hypnotic wave shot from the Gastly and stuck Kurt. He felt the world around him fade away. Donna caught Kurt as he fell into a deep sleep.

"You know, I'm feeling a bit hungry. Dreams are always tasty."

"Oh no you don't," Donna said. "Hey guys, a little help here?"

"What are you so confused about?" the Gastly said.

"Oh shi…"

Donna didn't have a chance to react before the Gastly used confuse on her. She may as well have been asleep as everything she saw made as much sense as a chaotic dream. She turned toward Skippy and shot a flame thrower attack at him.

"Stop it," David yelled. "I've had enough of this shit!"

David leapt in front of the Gastly as he heard Skippy trying to talk sense into Donna.

"I'm three for three," the Gastly. "Wana make it four for four snake boy?"

"Oh no, he's mine," the Rocket said.

"No, he's mine!"

"I give the orders around here," the Rocket said.

"I've taken out three of them all by myself," the Gastly said.

When David felt the pain of a Fireblast strike him in the back, he'd had enough.

"Would you two shut up already?" David yelled.

David used an Icebeam attack in the direction of both Rocket and Gastly, freezing both solid. Turning his attention to Donna, he saw her standing up. Donna's confused attacks forced Rosalind to use Water Gun twice. The first hit stunned Donna; the second hit knocked her out cold.

Beverly stood up, cradling her head. "What a headache."

"What do we do now?" David asked.

"I will carry Kurt until he wakes up," Beverly said. "One of you will need to carry Donna."

"I'll carry her," Rosalind said. "I knocked her out so it seems only fair."

Beverly picked Kurt up. She looked at him with concern in her eyes as Rosalind picked Donna up.

"What about them; I froze them!" David said.

"Let them freeze, it's far better then they deserve," Beverly said.

"They will thaw in time," Skippy said. "In the meantime, I suggest we remove ourselves from the premises."

"You mean retreat," David asked.

"If you wish to put it that way, then yes. Come on, even if the elevator isn't working, I can fly up the shaft in turns to get us all out," Skippy said.

"I should be able to fly too," David said. "I can get Kurt out!"

"We shall see," Beverly said.

"But I…"

Skippy held a hand out. "Let us not argue; remember who the real enemy is."

David nodded.

The group resumed walking with Skippy taking the lead. They managed to get all the way back to the elevator without encountering another Rocket. Skippy pressed the button to call the elevator. Beverly's ears perked and she appeared disturbed.

"What's wrong?" Skippy asked.

"We must hurry, danger approaches," Beverly said.

"Damn elevator, what's taking so long?" Rosalind asked. She pressed the call button six more times. "What do you mean by approaches? There are bad guys all around here!"

"This one is stronger, more determined; Likely the third of their experiments."

"That's just wonderful," Rosalind said. "Damn it, even if we get out of here, what's my dad going to think of me looking like this?"

"You said you worked for the fan club," Beverly said. "No doubt you'll enjoy improved communication with pokemon."

"It's not that; my dad – hey I remember more! As I was saying, my dad likes Electric types. A water type is not compatible," Rosalind said.

"He will adjust as will we all," Skippy said.

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Are you sure it's safe to ride that thing?' David asked. "What if they stop it or make it fall?"

The elevator beeped and the doors opened. Standing in the elevator was a male humanoid Sneasel clad in a Rocket Uniform. A Gengar floated beside the Sneasel. The Gengar floated over to and above Kurt.

"Get away from him," Beverly said.

"I'm afraid my dear that I owe him a favor," the Gengar said.

"Hurt him in any way and I'll send you to hell."

David jumped into the fray. Unfortunately, the Rocket Sneasel was ready and used a Dark Pulse move in David's direction that also struck Kurt and Beverly. David closed his eyes and held his head in emotional pain. Beverly tried to hold up but the attack caused her too much pain. She fell to her knees and lost her grip on Kurt. The Sneasel ceased the attack as Beverly and David fell to the ground.

As Kurt fell to the ground, the Gengar used Nightmare on Kurt. Kurt's body shook before he cried out in pain. The attack woke Kurt, who woke up yelling and in a cold sweat.

"What – how did…"

The Gengar was floating in front of Kurt in a second.

"Have pleasant dreams?"

"What do you want?" Kurt asked.

"Don't you remember me?"

"Should I?"

"You killed me," the Gengar said. "After the forest, I woke up, so to speak in this form."

"Now that you're handling them," the Sneasel said. "Come on Puff, let's dance."

The Sneasel hit the button to open the elevator doors, grabbed Skippy and threw him into the elevator. The doors closed before Rosalind could get to them.

"It was an accident, I didn't mean to do it," Kurt said. "Anyway, you shot me!"

"I made some mistakes but that doesn't excuse what you did!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it," Kurt said, tears welling in his eyes.

"Sorry doesn't bring me back to life," the Gengar said.

Beverly managed to stand as did David.

"You chose a dark path, it led you to a dark end," Beverly said. "Do not blame Kurt for actions you forced him to commit."

"Shut up, shut up!"

"Kurt is innocent; if you want to hurt him, you'll have to hurt us," David said.

David and Beverly stood between the Gengar and Kurt. Donna was beginning to stir.

"Oh man, talk about a headache," Donna said.

Rosalind eased Donna onto her feet before giving Donna a quick update. Donna, still wobbly walked over to the Gengar.

"Wait, a minute, I remember a lot more now," Donna said. "If you died and woke up as a ghost type, it means something important."

"That's right," the Gengar said. "I'm supposed to get revenge on rat boy for what he did to me."

"He's just a kid," Rosalind said. "He reminds me of my brother – _my brother_ of course! It's coming back to me!"

"That _kid_ is really an adult. Someone or something turned him into a kid," the Gengar said.

"There must be something you still need to do here before you can move on," Donna said.

"Please, don't hurt me, I didn't mean to – I'm sorry," Kurt said.

"Now I remember," David said. "I wanted a ghost type; _you're_ a ghost type. Maybe something meant for you to join me for redemption. I also need a physic type."

"David, I sense your attraction to me," Beverly said. "However, I think it would be inappropriate for us to couple."

"Attraction; but I…"

"I was a trainer before this," the Gengar said "To become a Pokemon…"

"How do ya think I feel?" Kurt asked. "Seems cool to be this way but some people are gonna to call me a freak!"

"Because of the Rockets, we must all deal with being this way," Beverly said.

"It's the Rocket's fault we're like this," David said.

"You might have ruined my life," Rosalind said. "My dad might want nothing to do with me now!"

"I didn't do this to you," The Gengar said.

"If we get out of here, maybe my uncle can help find out what you need to do for redemption so you can move on," Donna said.

"Please mister, I never wanted to hurt you," Kurt said. "Man, it's so annoying. I feel right talking this way. I haven't talked like this since I was a kid for real! My parents are gonna freak out!"

"I shouldn't need this sort of help," the Gengar said.

"Would you rather have kept working for the Rockets?" Beverly asked. "Such a career choice would no doubt have lead to a bad end."

"I … I don't know," The Gengar said. "Damn it, why did this have to happen?"

"Maybe there's a reason," Donna said. "If we get out of here and fix our memories, we can try to help you. But we can't help you if you attack us!"

"I – I need to think about this."

The group watched as the Gengar ran into the wall and vanished.

"David, you really like Beverly?" Kurt asked.

David blushed. "I guess I kinda do."

Beverly smiled. "It is nothing to feel shame over."

"Do you like Kurt?" David asked.

Kurt felt blood rushing to his cheeks. No girl had ever expressed attraction to him before. With his newfound youth, he still knew it was a good thing but felt far too shy to enjoy it.

"I have enjoyed his company and yours as well."

Beverly leaned forward and kissed David on the cheek. Donna had to catch David as he grinned and almost passed out.

"Can we go now?" Donna asked.

"Wait, we have to make sure Skippy is okay," David said. "He's fighting that Sneasel!"

* * *

Skippy stood in the barn with his back to the elevator as he faced off against the Sneasel.

"How could you allow them to violate you like this?" Skippy asked.

"Violate me; are you serious? This is a _gift_," the Sneasel said. "I have power _and_ looks. They promised me a mate once I deal with you. Not to mention my own gym and more then enough money to retire."

"You made a deal with the devil," Skippy said.

The Sneasel frowned.

"Don't you get it? They lied to you!"

"They've always been loyal to me," The Sneasel said. "They took in me when my parents were lost at sea when I was just a kid."

"How do you know that's true? For all you know, they altered your memories," Skippy said.

"How do youknow _your_ memories are accurate?"

Skippy stomped the ground.

"I'll fight you if necessary," Skippy said.

"Why the sudden resistance; Charizard are known far and wide as fighters," the Sneasel said. "Admit it; you wanted to fight your way in to _rescue_ your trainer."

Skippy's tail fire grew brighter and he exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Why would they pit you against me?" Skippy asked. "I have a type advantage."

"I don't question what they tell me to do, I just do it."

"Maybe you _should_ start questioning them."

"You're trying to confuse me," the Sneasel said. "I won't betray my brothers!"

The Sneasel leapt forward and slashed at Skippy, cutting gashes into Skippy's chest. Skippy tried to endure it but the pain was enough that he had to counter attack. Skippy let loose a Flamethrower attack that sent the Sneasel flying backward and crashing into a wall. Unfortunately, his attack also started several fires.

"Stop this before it gets any worse," Skippy said.

Skippy used Smoke Screen in hopes that the others would be on their way up and could get away in the confusion.

"You hide like a coward," the Sneasel said. "Come out and fight!"

The Sneasel stood and used an Icy Wind attack on Skippy. Skippy stood his ground even as he shivered.

The fires Skippy's attack had set worsened. They melted the ice around Skippy.

Skippy used his wings to dissipate the smoke. Unfortunately, he had the secondary effect of fanning the fire rather then putting it out. The Sneasel caught Skippy off guard with a tackle as Skippy surveyed the fire.

"Fool, don't you know what they say about burnings barns?" Skippy asked.

The Sneasel was about to use another Slash attack when the sound of wood cracking and crumbling alerted him. He looked up to see a support beam coming lose and falling. It fell down and onto him, pinning him to the ground. He yelled out from the pain of the flames and from the impact. Skippy walked forward to attempt a rescue.

"No, stay back," the Sneasel said. "I have failed my brothers and sisters! I deserve this fate!"

"Don't be stupid," the Skippy said. "None of us will gain if you stay here and die."

Skippy grabbed the beam and used as much strength as he could muster in an attempt to lift it.

"No, please," the Sneasel cried. His voice was calmer this time, sounding more like that of a frightened child. "Please Danny – don't do it!"

Tears were filling his eyes.

"Who's Danny?"

"Please Danny, stop, it hurts," the Sneasel cried.

"Damn it, get off of him. I won't become a killer," Skippy yelled.

Skippy's efforts to lift the beam met with limited success. All around him, the barn was turning into an inferno and falling apart.

_Damn it, no!_

Skippy didn't know how or where it came from but a Gengar joined the fray and managed to help Skippy lift the beam off of the Sneasel. The Sneasel was still suffering from the flashback of whatever memory had caused the trauma in his past. Skippy grabbed the Sneasel and held him tight. A gaze at the Gengar returned a shake of the Gengar's head.

"No need to thank me," the Gengar said. "Just get him to safety."

"What about you?"

"Worry not about me," the Gengar said. "I am already dead."

Skippy ran into the elevator and hit the button to take him back to the lowest floor. The Sneasel had lost consciousness but was still alive.

"I don't know why they did this to you," Skippy said. "But I'll find out who you were before this."

* * *

"There are more on the way," Beverly said. "I suggest we flee while we still have time."

The elevator door opened and Skippy walked out with the Sneasel in his arms.

"Skippy, you're okay!" David said. "But why did you bring _him _back?"

The Sneasel seemed to stir for a moments. "Danny..."

"Who's Danny?" David asked.

Skippy looked at Beverly as the Sneasel again lost consciousness.

"I think the Rocket's altered his memory," Skippy said. "We fought and the barn ended up on fire. A beam pinned him and he kept crying for someone named Danny to stop. It might be a memory of his real life."

Beverly walked over to the Sneasel. She put her hand on his forehead and closed her eyes.

"Something about what happened up there has brought back memories of a traumatic event."

"I _know_ that," Skippy said. "But can we help him?"

Beverly cocked her head.

"Maybe we should get out of here first," Kurt said.

"But where do we go?" Donna asked. "I don't know how they'll react If we go to Lavender town."

"Can't we just go home?" Kurt asked.

"I wish I could remember places," David said.

"Wait, how about we go to Viridian Forest?" Kurt asked. "There are wild Pikachu there! We could have privacy so you guys can figure out how to remember everything!"

"It would provide sufficient cover," Skippy said.

"All right then, I remember it now," Beverly said. "I must concentrate on its location. To teleport us all will take several moments; Stay as close as you can."

"If this were a game, we'd have to fight off a whole bunch of bad guys," Kurt said.

Donna, David and Rosalind took up positions in front of the others. Kurt leapt in front of all of them. The group heard footsteps that seemed to come from all directions.

"This isn't good," David said.

"If we're going down, at least we'll go down fighting," Donna said.

Before Kurt could respond, six rockets (three from each direction in the corridor ahead) ran into the corridor. Rosalind fired a Waterjet and Kurt a thundershock. Lightning traveled through the water, knocking two of the Rockets out. Kurt was thankful his reduced age kept his voltage at non lethal levels.

Donna used a flame thrower attack on two of the others, singeing them. Kurt knocked one of them out with a tackle while Rosalind knocked the other one out with Aqua Jet.

David ran at the two others and swung his tail around, slamming them into the walls and into unconsciousness.

"How much longer," Kurt asked.

"Patience Kurt," Beverly said. "I require concentration."

"Um Skippy, little help," Kurt asked.

"I must protect our Sneasel friend," Skippy said. "I have confidence in your abilities."

The entire building shook before a Marowak dug his way into the corridor.

He leapt at Kurt, striking him with a Bone Club that sent Kurt falling to the ground as pain racked his body. Kurt tried to counter attack but the Marowak deflected each shot with his club. Unfortunately, two of those shots went in Rosalind's direction, knocking her down.

Donna tried a flame thrower attack however the Marowak was able to withstand the fire.

"You're making this too easy," the Marowak said.

The Marowak leapt at Donna and struck her with his bone in a Bone Club attack. Donna took several steps backward before kicking at the Marowak. The Marowak dodged before charging at David. David acted on instinct and spun his tail around, creating a cyclone of water around it. The Marowak's eyes narrowed.

He used a Bonemerang attack on David. The first hit knocked David down; the second hit struck David's legs as he stood up. Unfortunately for the Marowak, David's tail ended up pointing in the direction of the Marowak. The cyclone of water David unleashed sent the Marowak flying several meters down the corridor and into unconsciousness.

David stood up, walked over to Kurt and offered a hand.

"Are we there yet?" Kurt asked as he rubbed his head.

"I just need a few more seconds," Beverly said. "Just hang on."

"Wait, what of our new Gengar ally? He helped me to save our Sneasel friend," Skippy said.

"I'll be right boohind you, I just need to say my proper goodbyes," a voice said.

"Just a few more seconds," Beverly said.

Kurt ran over to Rosalind while David ran to Donna, both helping their female companions up.

Six more Rockets ran into the corridor. Kurt felt a tingle go through his body. The entire area turned white and Kurt felt as though he were floating as all sounds and scents vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

"Two are better than one; because they have a good reward for their labour. For if they fall, the one will lift up his fellow: but woe to him that is alone when he falleth; for he hath not another to help him up." The Bible, Ecclesiastes 4:9-10

* * *

Bliss would describe the sensation Kurt felt as the teleport converted his body into pure energy and sent it across the world. Age, species and gender were non entities in this form; only thought existed. It was serine.

That held true until the group arrived at their destination.

The return to corporeal form involved a rush of sensation in the form of the scents of the forest, a cool temperature, trees everywhere the eye could see and feeling of dirt against Kurt's feet.

They'd appeared in the forest; it was evening.

Kurt gasped for air and blinked his eyes; they'd made it.

Beverly approached a tree and sat against it. David ran over to her and knelt down beside her.

"That was incredible. I think I'll sit down too," Donna said.

Donna walked over to a nearby rock and sat down on it.

"Are you okay?" David asked.

Beverly nodded. "The teleport drained me. I just need to rest for a little while."

"Can you kiss me again? It was – nice," David said.

"David, I assure you that it wouldn't work," Beverly said. "I am simply too old for you."

"Can't you become younger like Kurt did?"

"I don't think it works that way."

"It's not like I asked to be this way," Kurt said.

"It's not so bad, at least you're cute," Rosalind said. "You're at lot like my brother. I can remember him much clearer now."

"You think I'm cute?" Kurt asked.

"Is that okay?"

"I dunno," Kurt said. "I know how I'm supposed to like girls but right now I feel different. Girls can be fun but no girl ever said I was cute!"

Rosalind petted Kurt's head.

"Well, that was their mistake," Rosalind said. "When this is over and we get our memories back, if you want to go and do something, I'll be available."

A shiver ran down Kurt's spine. He would have felt nervous of a girl asking him on a date as his adult self; as his seven year old self, he was terrified.

"What if you have a boyfriend? What if I go back to my older self? Aren't I too young for you now?"

Kurt knew that age difference was just as often an excuse as it was a legitimate barrier preventing a pair from joining. That age barrier was much less of a problem now then it would have been had Kurt still been an adult.

Rosalind chuckled. "You're adorable when you're nervous."

"I um – you see you are um cute and stuff but I don't want to shock and hurt you," Kurt said.

Rosalind put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Let me worry about that."

"Come on Kurt, she wants to date you," David said. "She's cute, you should say yes."

Kurt looked at Donna. "Gotta do what you think is right big guy."

A gaze at Skippy returned a grin and nod.

"I um – okay, it should be fun," Kurt said.

Rosalind hugged Kurt. "Cool; it _will_ be fun."

"Well, I'm glad we got out of there; that got pretty scary," Kurt said.

"Our escape while impressive still seemed too easy. I fear someone may have engineered it," Skippy said.

"They wanted us to escape? But why," Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Skippy said. "Before we figure that out, we have more urgent needs to attend to. Our friend requires our assistance."

Skippy lowered the Sneasel to the ground.

"Beverly, are you well enough to help him?" Skippy asked.

"I am tried but if he requires my assistance then I will provide it," Beverly said.

Skippy knelt down and grabbed the Sneasel's shirt.

"Such garb is only a reminder of what they did to him," Skippy said. "Let us rid him of it."

Kurt grabbed Skippy's arm. "Wait, then he'll be naked!"

"_You're_ not wearing anything," Skippy said.

"Yeah but I – okay I like being this way for some reason," Kurt said. "I know I should be embarrassed but I don't feel naked. Maybe it's Pikachu instinct or something 'cause I don't remember being this way as a kid."

"Nevertheless, perhaps being a child has made you less worried about such things," Skippy said.

"Maybe," Kurt said. "When I was a grownup – I mean adult I felt okay without a shirt. I guess I kinda felt like I needed to wear pants so people wouldn't complain. Now I feel like someone turned that alarm off."

"Or perhaps hit the snooze button," Skippy said. "It is possible such feelings will return when you return to adulthood."

"Yeah maybe," Kurt said. "I guess you can take his clothes off."

"Good," Skippy said.

Skippy used his claws to tear the Sneasel's Rocket uniform off before casting it aside.

"A Pokémon wearing clothing is unnatural," Skippy said. "To hinder ourselves and hide our beauty under clothes when we don't need them for protection makes little sense."

Beverly stood up and walked over to the Sneasel's side. She knelt down beside him and placed her hand on his forehead.

"Will he be all right?" Skippy asked.

"I require a minute to ascertain that," Beverly said.

Kurt's decreased attention span had him exploring the immediate area. He noted that Rosalind was keeping a close eye on him, perhaps to make sure that he was safe or because she enjoyed looking at him; Kurt was uncertain which option he preferred.

"Hey Ross, can I call you Ross?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Rosalind said.

"I don't think this is Viridian forest," Kurt said.

"I wish I could help you Kurt but right now I can't remember what Viridian looks like or if I've ever been there."

"I wanted to see the Pikachu that are supposed to be here but I can't hear or smell them," Kurt said.

"Well, maybe the forest is too big. Anyway, how do you know what a natural Pikachu smells like?" Rosalind asked.

"I just do. How did you know how to do water attacks?"

Rosalind shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I just do."

Kurt turned around. "How come you wear pants? They're too big for you and Buizel don't wear clothes."

Rosalind folded her arms and grinned.

"You saying you want me naked?" Rosalind asked.

Kurt felt blood rush to his cheeks.

"No, I mean – Skippy said we shouldn't wear clothes and…"

"Like I said, you're adorable when you're nervous," Rosalind said. "Anyway, I have David's Pokéballs in the Pockets."

"I was wondering about them," Kurt said.

"Well, where you think I was keeping 'em?"

Kurt gasped. Rosalind smiled. "In the pockets; where did you think I was talking about?"

Rosalind stuck her tongue out.

"I think I'm reaching him," Beverly said.

Kurt ran back to Beverly and looked at the Sneasel.

"These Rocket bas— monsters did a good job on him but I seem to be getting through," Beverly said. "I will attempt to ascertain which memories are true and which are false."

"How," Skippy asked.

"Our minds have the ability to manufacture memories. People swear they experienced things they couldn't have experienced. We remember things wrong in small details or possibly outright. I can sense actions that appear to go against his nature and/or memories that have the appearance of being manufactured by the Rockets."

"What about this Danny person?" Skippy asked.

"The feelings he associated with that memory are strong," Beverly said. "I can use it to help unlock other memories. I believe that in time most of the false memories will fade. However, until his real memories surface, he will be as confused as we are."

Beverly held her hand against the Sneasel for another minute before he began to stir and she let go.

"What, what happened?" The Sneasel asked.

"Don't you remember?" Skippy asked.

"Danny …"

The Sneasel tried to sit up but Skippy held down.

"He's not here; we're not in the Rocket base any more," Skippy said.

"Something's wrong," the Sneasel said. "It all seemed so right. I thought I was right about what happened to my parents and the Rockets adopting me. Now, it doesn't feel right. It's like someone told me all those things about who I am and now I know they were lying. I remember doing those things but now that I remembered Danny, they don't seem right!"

"It's all right," Skippy said. "We'll get to the bottom of this. Who is Danny?"

Bobby looked away. "I don't want to talk about it. Why did you take my clothes off?"

"Would you rather keep wearing a Rocket uniform?" Skippy asked.

Bobby shook his head.

"I remember now; my name is Bobby. I'm sorry I scratched you. I want to remember the rest of the truth! Please, help me!"

"We will Bobby, we'll do everything we can to help you. Don't worry about my wounds; I'll recover."

"Until then, I think we need to figure out where we really are," Rosalind said.

"What do you mean?" Skippy asked.

"This isn't Viridian forest," Kurt said. "It can't be!"

"How do you know?" Skippy asked.

"Where are the Pikachu? Everything about the trees is wrong," Kurt said.

"I've never made an error on a teleport before," Beverly said. "While I've never teleported nine individuals at once, I believe I did achieve adequate concentration."

"Nine?" Donna asked. "But there are only seven of us."

"Do not forget David's two Pokémon who are in their balls at the moment," Beverly said.

"Right, sorry, I forgot," Donna said.

"Maybe we should take a look around to see where we are," Kurt said.

"I can fly you around to scout the area," Skippy said.

"Wait, Kurt, if you're going, I'm going with you," Rosalind said. "It might be dangerous out there."

"Don't leave me here!" Bobby said.

"Beverly, can you keep watch over Bobby? I don't want anyone to harm him," Skippy said.

"Can I come with you?" Bobby asked.

"I can handle one or two passengers, three would be too many," Skippy said. "Don't worry Bobby; Beverly, David and Donna can protect you. I will try not to be gone too long."

"I – okay but don't stay away for too long."

Rosalind reached into the pants pockets and produced David's Pokéballs.

"I'm sure they'll be happier with you," Rosalind said.

David took them. "Thanks for carrying them."

Skippy knelt down and Kurt and Rosalind climbed onto Skippy back, Kurt in front. Kurt flinched when Rosalind put her hands around Kurt's waist. When Kurt looked back, Rosalind smiled at him. As Skippy took to the air, David ran up.

"Hey Kurt," David said.

"Yeah," Kurt asked.

"Be adequate!"

"Be adequate; what's that supposed to mean?" Donna asked.

"I don't know, it sounded like something Beverly would say," David said.

* * *

"I'd like to have some time alone with Bobby," Beverly said.

David and Donna looked at each other.

"I want to see if I can further assist him," Beverly said. "Donna, I recommend you build a campfire; it will soon be dark and I fear the temperature will drop."

"I hope Kurt will be okay," David said. "I trust Skippy and all but what if it's dangerous here?"

"Skippy is powerful," Beverly said. "He will ensure Kurt's safety. Now, if you please."

Beverly walked with Bobby to a secluded area a short distance from David and Donna. A cool breeze blew through the trees as Beverly sat down on a rock and instructed Bobby to sit.

"How are you feeling?" Beverly asked.

"Confused and scared – I want to go home but I don't know where home really is. I might not even _have_ a home," Bobby said.

"Take my hand, I will assist you," Beverly said.

Bobby did as Beverly requested. The duality Beverly sensed duality within Bobby concerned Beverly.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked.

"I sense the desires the Rocket's imprinted within you. Before, they screamed out; now they're more of a whisper."

Bobby nodded. "I feel different now; I can't believe I thought that way before. I _knew_ I had to stop you guys even if I wasn't sure why. I still feel that but it's like someone told me you guys are evil but I'm allowed to disagree and make my own decision. It's like I woke from a dream but can still remember how I thought during it."

Beverly nodded. "They may have conditioned you."

Tears formed in Bobby's eyes. "What do you mean; what did they do to me?"

"All living things have instincts; humans included. The Rockets may have programmed something similar into your mind but repressed other aspects of your consciousness that help you to decide what to do."

"What do you mean? I don't understand," Bobby said.

"The mind in a sense is a form of computer," Beverly said. "As with any computer, it runs different programs concurrently. It is as though they shut down the programs within you that affect your will and only allowed one they installed to run."

"Everything seemed normal until the fire," Bobby said. "Then I was with Danny again."

Beverly patted Bobby's back.

"It's all right; you can discuss it with me."

Bobby hung his head. "Sometimes, he would bully me. He used a fire type. I thought I'd be afraid of Skippy because of that but I know I can trust him."

"Children indeed are sometimes cruel to one another," Beverly said.

"I can still feel what the Rockets want me to do. What if it gets strong again? I don't want to be a bad guy!"

"We will try to help you Bobby or at least try to find someone that can help you."

"What if I can never remember my real life – why did they do this to me? They turned me into a monster!"

Bobby pulled back from Beverly.

"I thought I was powerful but I'm a freak! No one will accept me!"

"_I_ accept you," Beverly said.

"What if I was a normal Sneasel before? What if I _belong _to one of them? I don't want to go back to that," Bobby said.

"You remember an event from a human life," Beverly said.

"But what if that's wrong?"

"Please Bobby, let me help you," Beverly said. "Together, we can try to reconstruct your memories; sort falsity of truthfulness."

"Even after I attacked you," Bobby asked.

"They altered your form; no doubt against your will. You were acting under their control," Beverly said. "Bobby, I am a police officer and I know that no court would ever hold you responsible for your actions if they damaged you in such a manor."

Bobby sighed. "I want to hurt them for what they did to me."

"Please, remain clam. Such thoughts may only strengthen their conditioning."

"It's so hard to control," Bobby said. "I hate this!"

Bobby stood up and stomped the ground.

"I hate them; I want to kill them!"

"Bobby please, calm down," Beverly said. "Anger will only further cloud your mind."

"What am I supposed to be, happy? _They_ did this to me; they deserve to die! I hate all of them," Bobby yelled.

Bobby leapt forward and felled a nearby tree with a single swipe. Bobby smacked it aside as it fell to keep it from falling on Beverly.

"You wanted firewood? There's your firewood."

"Bobby I understand your rage but anger will only lead you to do things you'll regret."

Bobby looked at Beverly. "If you're worried that I'm going to attack you, don't. I'm going to save it all up for the Rockets."

"And then what? Kill them? Will that undo the damage they've done to you?" Beverly asked.

"No, it won't but it _will _make me feel a whole lot better; especially knowing they'll never do it to anyone else again."

"Let the law handle them," Beverly said. "That's why we have a police force."

"Then why haven't you guys stopped them," Bobby said.

"I – maybe you're right, maybe the Rockets deserve to lose everything they've taken," Beverly said.

Images of what they'd done to Jenny danced around Beverly's mind; Bobby's anger magnified Beverly's and even she found it hard not to grab him, teleport both to a Rocket base and kill each and every one of them.

"Then why shouldn't we? We have power, maybe we should use it," Bobby said.

"If we do that then what's to stop us from taking it further? If there's anything I've learned it's that we need discipline. Sometimes, what separates us from _them_ is we don't force our will upon others; we believe in due process. When due process fails us…"

"We really do live in a world of terror," Bobby said. "My brother once said that. It's a quote; it comes from a game I think."

Beverly raised an eyebrow.

"I remembered something else, it's not much but I at least remember what my brother looks like."

"They'll answer for what they did Bobby; to all of us. Well, at least we have some fire wood. Come on, let's head back and set up camp."

* * *

As the sun set behind them, Skippy flew Kurt and Rosalind over the woods. The view, while beautiful, was disconcerting to Kurt. He knew they weren't flying over Viridian forest. Kurt was growing certain that they weren't in the same country, possibly even the same continent any more.

Despite his true age, Kurt was feeling more like the child he'd become. He _knew_ that the adults were supposed to know what was going on and how to fix things. The fact that Beverly had made such a mistake only fueled Kurt's fear.

"Definitely not Viridian forest," Kurt said.

"I wish I remembered what Viridian forest looks like," Rosalind said.

"What if my family thinks something bad happened to me? If we don't get back soon, they'll worry," Kurt said.

Kurt heard a rustling in the trees below. He felt what he could only describe as a presence. It was similar to what Kurt felt in the Rocket base when Beverly was projecting her anger into Kurt. However, this was more like a child playing hide and seek that wanted Kurt to find him or her. Kurt knew that he might be imagining things. His newfound childhood however had him imaging what could be down there.

"There's something down there," Kurt said.

"Where," Rosalind asked.

"I don't know; I just feel something," Kurt said.

"Are you sure it's not just your imagination?" Rosalind asked.

"No way I imagined it, something's watching us," Kurt said. "It's something cool. Skippy, can you turn around and go down a bit?"

Kurt knew that it may have been the wind but he needed as much as he wanted to know that it was something fun and/or playful. Skippy turned around and flew closer to the trees.

"I knew I saw something, I could feel it," Kurt said.

"Kurt, it's late and we're all tired. Maybe you just need some sleep," Rosalind said.

"I – maybe but I thought I saw something."

Kurt heard another rustling followed by what he could swear was a girl saying hello. She soon began humming to herself.

"Now I _know_ there's something down there!" Kurt said.

"I don't see anything," Rosalind said.

"Can't you hear the voice? Come on Skippy, you hear it right?"

"No, I don't," Skippy said.

"Kurt, I know you think you hear something but..."

Kurt hummed the tune the girl was humming. It was almost hypnotic; Kurt _knew_ the tune and hummed it almost as though on auto pilot. He felt Rosalind's grip on him tighten as she started humming it. It lasted for at least a minute as they hummed their way through several verses of an entire song before they stopped.

"I remember that song," Rosalind said. "My mother used to sing it to me when I was a little girl. I remember my mother now! I can't believe I forgot her. She must be worried sick about me! How did you know the song?"

"That girl was singing it," Kurt said. "I know you guys think I'm crazy but I heard a girl down there humming that song."

"I believe you," Rosalind said.

The sun was getting lower on the horizon and Kurt felt nervous. Despite knowing that his electric powers coupled with Skippy and the others could keep him safe, the dark made Kurt nervous. Kurt worried that the Rockets would ambush him or the others and/or a wild Pokémon would do the same. Perhaps, Kurt wondered, his fear was not an irrational fear but one that any adult would have; Kurt's smaller size and perceived vulnerability only magnified the fear.

"We should find that girl, she might need help," Kurt said. "I know it's getting dark and there might be bad guys out there but if I'm scared, she must be terrified."

"I agree that the wilderness is too dangerous for anyone to be alone," Skippy said.

"I'm not going to leave a defenseless child alone down there," Rosalind said.

"Where are you?" Kurt yelled. "We want to help you but we can't see you!"

The child began to hum again. Skippy, appeared to hear it; He followed the sound as he descended. Kurt felt a sense of anticipation. He felt as though he knew this girl but he couldn't remember how or where he knew her from. They approached the trees and the humming grew louder. When they landed, the forest floor was dark. Skippy's tail functioned as a lantern.

Rosalind and Kurt climbed off Skippy's back.

Kurt did his best to ignore his fears despite every sound making him imagine a monster leaping out and harming Kurt. His heart raced and he needed to take deep breaths to stay calm. Kurt knew that despite his real age, he had the body of a seven year old and this was no place for such.

_Be brave Kurt; she needs you. It's scary but you have your powers to protect you. Even if you didn't she'd still need help._

Kurt walked in the direction he was certain the girl was. When Kurt reached a bush, he peered over it and saw a small human child sitting with her knees up; she was hugging her knees. She had pink hair and light complexion. She wore a white shirt with an image of a Pokeball on it and black shorts.

"There you are," Kurt said.

"You came for me," the girl said.

"It's scary here, I can't just leave you alone," Kurt said. "But how did you get here? Where are we? We were in a Rocket base and we teleported out and then we were here."

Rosalind and Skippy caught up with Kurt.

"Are you all right?" Rosalind asked.

The girl stood up; she was a little taller then the bush. She looked at Rosalind and giggled.

"Can you remember more," the girl asked.

Rosalind blinked and took a step back. "How did you know…?"

"Your mother used to sing that song to you; it's beautiful," the girl said.

"Who are you?" Kurt asked. "How do you know these things?"

"Is it fun being a kid again?" the girl asked. "Do you like being a PikaMorph as Skippy called it? I like that name, it's cute."

Kurt took a few steps back and ended up backing into Rosalind. She held Kurt, who was growing more nervous by the second.

"How do you know about these events?" Skippy asked. "Are you responsible?"

The girl leapt over the bush and walked up to Kurt.

"I assure you that I bear you no hostile intent," the girl said.

"Um, in English please. I know what that means but – why is it harder to think like an adult?" Kurt asked.

"Because you're a kid silly," the girl said. "Rosalind, do you like Kurt?"

"Well, yeah, he's adorable," Rosalind said. "He also helped save us from the Rockets."

"Yeah but I couldn't have done it without my powers," Kurt said. "Or without Skippy's help. He took me to the Rocket's base and helped too. He was awesome; the Rocket's couldn't even hurt him! Skippy was…"

"I think she understands Kurt," Skippy said.

"Sorry, I remember now that I used to talk a little too much as a kid. I guess I'm doing it again," Kurt said.

"Bravery involves more then firepower," the girl said. "You were still risking your lives for your friend and once you found the others, for people you didn't know."

"I couldn't leave them there," Kurt said.

"You also risked your life for Yannai," the girl said.

"How did you know about that? Wait; were you the one in the trees that I saw when me and Beverly did that mind thing?"

The girl nodded and giggled.

"Those bad guys hurt your leg," the girl said. "I can kiss it and make it better!"

Kurt's eyes went wide. "That sounds like something my Mom would say!"

"I'll prove it!" the girl said.

Kurt gulped as the girl removed the makeshift bandages from Kurt's leg.

"But wait, you'll get germs from me!"

Kurt knew about infection and other diseases but referring to it as germs came naturally and didn't feel degrading at all.

"You're silly; don't worry, I'll be fine."

The girl knelt down and kissed Kurt's leg where the Rocket had wounded him. Kurt watched and felt the wound healing as well as any remnants of the pellets vanished into thin air. Soon, there was no evidence anyone had ever wounded Kurt.

"Does your chest hurt Mr. Skippy?" the girl asked.

Skippy looked at his chest. He still bore wounds where Bobby had scratched him. The situation had distracted Skippy from the pain enough that he'd forgotten about it.

The girl leapt over to Skippy in a motion that almost appeared like flying through the air. With a mere touch, she made Skippy's wounds vanish, leaving no trace of even the smallest scar.

"Thank you, that feels better," Skippy said.

"Yeah, my leg feels great now, thanks," Kurt said.

"Amazing," Rosalind said.

"If you can help us, can you help Bobby?" Skippy asked.

"I like how you think of others," the girl said.

"When I needed assistance, David as well as other humans assisted me," Skippy said. "It seems only equitable that I return the favor."

"If you really like Kurt, don't you wish you guys were closer in age?" the girl asked.

"Well yes but…"

Kurt felt Rosalind's grip on him fall down his body accompanied by the sound of the pants she wore hitting the ground.

He turned around as Rosalind let go to see that she now looked about Kurt's age. Her figure was less pronounced but Kurt could still tell that Rosalind was female. Kurt thought Rosalind was adorable this way. He knew girls could be fun and despite some residual worry over germs (that while perhaps now acceptable for his age, Kurt knew better), he still wanted to spend time with Rosalind.

"I'm a little girl," Rosalind said.

"Now you guys are the same age," the girl said.

"I – I know I should resist this but I feel more relaxed, less serious. I'd rather just play," Rosalind said.

"I know the feeling," Kurt said. "You're cute this way."

"But I'm naked," Rosalind said. "Why doesn't that bother me? Kurt, I just wana play right now. We can be serious later."

Skippy smiled. "You make a cute couple. But, perhaps we should return to camp before it gets too dark."

"Who are you anyway?" Kurt asked. "You can't be human if you can do these things!"

The girl shrugged her shoulders. "I like this form but it's not my real body. But, if you guys want to go back with the others, that's cool. Off you go!"

Kurt didn't have time to say anything else before white light enveloped Skippy, Rosalind and Kurt.

* * *

Donna and Bobby were sitting in front of the campfire the group had set up. David was sitting further back with Beverly. Darkness was consuming the area, leaving an eerie silence.

A bright light that created a temporary breeze that scattered leaves and almost blew the fire out appeared on the other side of the fire across from Donna and Bobby. Donna leapt up, ready to defend herself.

Three bright forms appeared in the centre of the light. The light cooled down moments later and the three forms became Kurt, Rosalind and Skippy. Donna noticed right away that Rosalind looked different. She was a head smaller then Kurt rather then vise versa. Her figure was less developed and even her expression seemed more relaxed.

Beverly stood up. "How is this possible? I didn't use teleport!"

Donna cocked her head. "Rosalind, is that you? What happened to you?"

Beverly rubbed her chin. "I sense similar emotions within you that I sense in Kurt. You are Rosalind but a younger version. How is this possible?"

"We encountered a human girl that was and yet was not what human. A fascinating paradox," Skippy said.

"What do you mean?" Beverly asked.

"She had cool powers; she fixed my leg and made Ross younger," Kurt said.

Rosalind hugged Kurt; Rosalind didn't resist.

"But Kurt, I remember you were older," David said. "Aren't you still technically an adult?"

"Age differences can often impose barriers where none should exist," Beverly said. "Perhaps this girl sought to ensure a coupling that fate intended to exist."

"A what now," Kurt asked.

"She means that fate meant us to be together silly," Rosalind said.

Donna stepped forward. "Wait, Rosalind – you're not upset by this?"

"If I can be with Kurt – he's just so adorable," Rosalind said. "I guess he's not _just_ like my brother; that would be creepy. But, he's still adorable. If I have to be a Buizel, I'll be okay with it if I can be with Kurt."

"But, we just met," Kurt said.

"You helped save us," Rosalind said.

"I was just – I guess it was kinda brave," Kurt said.

"So, can we fix our memories and go home now?" David said.

"I wish I knew where home was," Bobby said. "Damn Rockets took that from me. I hate them for it!"

_Hate is a powerful emotion. It can consume you. Do not let it control you. Instead use that energy for good._

"Who said that?" Bobby asked.

"I don't think anyone _said_ it," Beverly said.

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked.

"There's another psychic type nearby. She projected it into our minds," Beverly said.

_Can you find me?_

"Isn't it a bit late for this?" Donna asked.

"Humph late – They made me a dark type. I live for darkness now," Bobby said.

_Play with me!_

Bobby looked around the area then at Beverly.

"Can you sense her?"

"I'm afraid she seems to be everywhere yet nowhere in specific; a fascinating paradox," Beverly said.

"Good, I like a challenge," Bobby said.

"Perhaps you used to enjoy puzzles?" Beverly asked.

"Maybe I did."

"I used to love hide and seek but it's dangerous out here," Kurt said.

"Don't worry Kurt, I'll protect you," Rosalind said.

"She made hold the key to assisting us," Skippy said. "I suggest we locate her."

Everyone in the group spread out in at attempt to find the girl. Bobby climbed trees using his sharp claws while Skippy flew around. David stayed with Beverly and Kurt stayed with Rosalind.

Bobby had managed to climb the highest tree in the area when he felt as though someone was watching him. He knew that his memories of being with the Rockets and even training they'd put him through were false (or at least he assumed and hoped they were false) but he still appreciated the knowledge the memories provided him.

He stayed as still as he could, listening, looking and even hoping to detect the scent of another nearby.

_I sense an adventurous sort within you Bobby._

Bobby didn't move; he feared this was a diversion tactic.

_Perhaps this was why the Rockets sought you._

Bobby saw a flash of light and found himself in a corridor filled with fog that seemed to stretch into eternity. There were wooden doors on each side with numbers on each door. Black paint covered the windows on each door. When Bobby tried the handle of a few of them, he found that someone had locked the doors.

"Where am I?"

Bobby walked down the corridor, his footfalls echoing.

"Hello?"

The entire area turned white, forcing Bobby to shield his eyes. He heard a clang on the ground as the light returned to normal. Bobby saw a small key at his feet. He expected the key to explode or attack him and held back before risking picking it up. When he looked it over, he saw a room number on it.

Bobby made his way through the fog and followed the corridor until he found the door with the corresponding number. When he opened it and stepped into the room, he found himself in another location. This time, he was human and standing at the side of a lake holding a fishing pole. A man stood beside Bobby; the man was Bobby's father.

For a few blissful minutes, Bobby felt as though he belonged there. He remembered that day with clarity.

Another flash of light and Bobby stepped back into the corridor. The covering over the door was gone, allowing Bobby to see the memory from a third person perspective.

"I remember that day," Bobby said. "It feels real. There's nothing telling me it's real and to not question it. I _know _it's real."

Another flash of light beckoned another key. Bobby picked this one up and took it to the corresponding door. When he walked through, he was his eight year old human self at his eighth birthday party. He blew out the candles in a single blow to which everyone applauded.

Back in the corridor, for Bobby things were starting to come together. Then, he saw a door that had neither a lock nor a covering for the window. Inside, he witnessed a memory he wished he could forget but what also seemed to be the key to unlocking his true nature and defeating what the Rockets had done to his mind.

Inside, Bobby saw his younger self, (twelve at the most) backed against a brick wall. Danny, an older boy of sixteen was using a Growlithe's fire attacks to bully Bobby.

"I can't go in there, it's too painful," Bobby said.

"Part of remembering who you were is facing the past, even when it hurts," the girl's voice said.

Bobby sighed, opened the door and walked through it. He found himself backed against the wall as Danny used the Growlithe to attack Bobby. He felt helpless and angry. The pain and desire to make it stop led to Bobby crying for Danny to stop. Bobby remembered the event as though it had just happened.

Then it was over as soon as it began. Bobby found himself sitting in the hallway hugging his knees.

"My Mom eventually broke it up," Bobby said. "Danny got in a heap of trouble. He lost his Pokémon license and…"

"Are you remembering?" the girl's voice asked.

Bobby gasped; it was all coming back to him. The doors all around him made the same sound the ones Bobby had unlocked made as the fog seemed to thin.

"Yes, now I remember the truth," Bobby said. "It's getting hard to remember the fake memories. Danny went rogue after that; he joined the Rockets. That was four years ago. He was the one that captured me. That was four _months_ ago. I was in the woods and a bunch of Rockets attacked me. Danny was leading them. When I woke up, I was like this but with the fake memories and desires."

Bobby stood up. The hallway was brighter and warmer; the fog was gone.

"It's like waking up from a dream. I don't know who you are but thank you."

"You're welcome Bobby."

Everything went white and Bobby found himself on the forest floor with a small girl kneeling beside him. He sat up to see the others watching with concern.

"How did you float him down like that?" Kurt asked.

"It's something I can do," the girl said.

"I remember everything now," Bobby said. "She helped me. I can't thank you enough. But, I'm still a Sneasel! Am I younger? I feel younger."

The girl nodded. "They used their abilities to age you several years. I restored you to your proper age. I may not be able to restore your forms."

"Will he be all right?" Beverly asked.

The girl nodded. "I can show you how to defeat what the Rockets did to him. If they've done it to others, you'll be able to save them and teach others how to do the same."

"What about our memories? I want to remember all of who I am!" David said.

"The Rocket's were only beginning with you guys. Recovering the rest of your memories shouldn't be difficult."

"If you changed me then why did you make me younger?" Kurt asked.

"You saw how dangerous your abilities could be," the girl said. "I do not hold you accountable for what happened to that Rocket. This will give you the chance to develop your abilities over time to prevent further accidents."

"What about me?" David asked. "If I remember right, I wanted to be a Charizard! It's not fair!"

"David, we can't always have what we want," the girl said. "I believe that in time, you will grow into a Dragonite, a species with similar abilities."

"Who are you anyway?" David asked.

"I cannot reveal my true identity but I can say that I am happy to help."

The girl started floating upward and assumed a cross-legged position before she stopped a few meters above the group.

"Wait, what about helping the others?" Beverly asked. "How do we get home? Did you bring us here?"

The girl nodded. "I redirected you here so you'd be safe. I can send you home and restore your memories."

"Which home? We're all from different places," Kurt asked.

"I will send you to woods outside of the town where Kurt's brother lives," the girl said. "Perhaps Kurt, this time, positive happens in those woods will give you a more positive association with them."

David nodded. "Thanks but um I hope we're not taking the easy way out. I'm worried this is supposed to be a journey or something."

"To paraphrase a human saying, easy go, easy come," the girl said.

"What about my family? Where will I live?" Kurt asked. "I have a job. It's not fair that I'm younger but they aren't."

The girl smiled and folded her hands together.

"I like how you think of others," the girl said. "It is a noble human quality that I encourage everyone to develop and explore."

"But I'm not human anymore. Am I?" Kurt asked.

"Listen to your brother Kurt," the girl said. "As he said, there is more to being human then what you look like on the outside. Do not worry yourself. You and your family will be all right."

Beverly put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Your brother was right Kurt."

"Now, it's been fun but I have to play elsewhere," the girl said. "Off you go."

The girl motioned her arms as though she were throwing something. White light appeared on the ground under the group. A translucent white bubble surrounded the group before the girl teleported them away.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a little while since the last update. Just in case anyone needs quick reminder of who everyone is, here's a quick list.

Kurt: Young man turned into a Pika-Morph and eventually regressed to around seven years old.

David: 12 year old that helped Kurt; turned into Dragonair-Morph by a Rocket experiment.

Skippy: David's Charizard; Evolved from a Charmeleon earlier on.

Beverly: Police Espeon; Turned into an Espeon-Morph by a Rocket experiment.

Rosalind: Girl from Vermillion City; Turned into a Buizel-Morph by a Rocket experiment; Later regressed to seven years old so she and Kurt can be friends.

Donna: Girl from Lavender Town; Turned into a Vulpix-Morph by a Rocket experiment. About 12 years old.

Bobby: Captured and Brainwashed by Rockets and turned into a Sneasel-Morph that was a bit older. Freed from the Brainwashing and restored to his proper age.

* * *

Kurt had tried to deny the effects of regained childhood on his mind. He'd have protested it had he been in a less urgent situation. Kurt knew he had more time as he re-appeared at the edge of the forest with the others. He felt a strong desire to prove to his friends and family that he was still the man they know.

The irony Kurt realized was that being a kid again had more potential for issues then being a Pika-Morph.

He wondered if he'd have to go to school; the thought made him feel ill. After gaining independence (or at least enough to live on his own and have a job that allowed him to pay for his own things), Kurt disliked the idea of his parents or brother having to support him.

The city lights compensated for the darkness that had settled. Every shadow within the woods seemed ready to leap out and attack Kurt. Kurt's fur provided only minimal protection from the cold air.

"Is everyone all right?" Kurt asked.

Kurt wanted to be strong. He didn't care what he looked like on the outside; he was still an adult as far as he was concerned. His archetypal behavior of wanting the adults to treat Kurt as one of them was lost on Kurt.

"It's all coming back to me," Rosalind said. "I remember _everything_ now."

Donna nodded. "Me too; I – oh my God, we need to get some clothes on. I don't want them arresting us for indecent exposure."

"Donna, you need not worry about your lack of clothing," Beverly said. "I _am_ one of them. Given our circumstances, no one will hold you responsible for your state of undress."

"I guess but, what if some creep tries something?" Donna asked.

"Under such circumstances, using your abilities to defend yourself would not be uncalled for," Beverly said.

Donna nodded. "Good point. But right now, I just want to go home. My family must be worried about me. Explaining this might be hard but I'd rather have to explain myself then disappear. But then they'll see me naked! Even if they won't arrest for me for this, I don't want my family to see me naked!"

"I think under these circumstances, an invasion of privacy is the least of our problems," Rosalind said. "Anyway, it's not like they're seeing your human self naked!"

"Yeah but still, this is me _now_! They're not supposed to see this!"

Rosalind moved toward Donna and put comforting hands on Donna's shoulders.

"I know it's embarrassing, even humiliating but it's just for now," Rosalind said.

"I guess now that I remember, I feel more naked because I remember that my parents always taught me to see a girl's body as scared," Donna said. "I know it seems outdated. It wasn't like I had to a wear a dress all of the time or anything like that. My parents were – are just the types where we don't discuss, you know, _that_ or anything like that in the open. Running around naked definitely wouldn't fly."

Rosalind hugged Donna. "I know, I know."

Donna seemed more relaxed by the time Rosalind released the hug.

"Now that_ I_ remember, I remember that my family was the complete opposite," Rosalind said. "We were more open. Oh, it's not like we ran around the house naked or my Dad was fine with me dressing like, well you know. I guess as I get older, things will change."

"I guess that even if they see me like this even just once, it's like, I've crossed a line," Donna said.

"Maybe it will be for the better. Even if not, I guess they'll just have to learn to live with it. Things change after all," Rosalind said.

"What about Beverly, don't you feel naked?" Donna asked.

"To be honest, since I grew up never having to wear clothes or worry of privacy, a sense of shame and privacy is something I will need to develop," Beverly said.

"What about you guys?" Donna asked.

"I should probably find something to wear," David said. "Even if I can't see it right now, I'd rather it not make a sudden appearance without my permission. Ever since I started into, you know, it has ways of doing stuff I wish it wouldn't do. I never cared that much if people saw me naked before but lately it seemed gross or perverted."

Kurt blinked. Would he have to go through puberty again? Would knowing what to expect and how to deal with it make it easier?

"It was like for me as an adult," Kurt said. "When I was an adult Pikachu, even if I couldn't see it, I still wanted something covering that part of me for the same reason David does."

"I guess the fur at least gives me something," Donna said. "But I'm still going to cover up as soon as I can."

"I understand," Rosalind said.

"So, can we go home now?" Donna said. "Not that I don't like you guys but I need to make sure my family knows I'm okay."

"It's late and will take too long," Kurt said.

"I know," David said. "Skippy, can you fly Donna and Rosalind home?"

"Wait a second," Rosalind said. "I don't want to leave Kurt behind!"

"I'll be okay," Kurt said. "Anyway, your family should know you're okay."

"You'll visit me right?" Rosalind asked. "David, you'll take care of Kurt right? I don't want anything to happen to him."

David nodded. "Kurt will be fine. He's my friend and he helped save us. I won't let _anything_ hurt him."

Kurt nodded and tried to stand as tall as he could. He needed to prove that he was still strong.

"I have powers," Kurt said. "I can protect myself."

Rosalind approached Kurt and hugged him. Kurt didn't resist even though he felt awkward. In his mind, he was still an adult on the inside and adults didn't resist a hug from a girl.

When Rosalind released the hug, Skippy knelt down for her and Donna to board him.

"Keep 'em safe Skippy, I know you can," David said.

"I hope my Dad doesn't think I'm a freak," Rosalind said.

"You're not a freak, you're cool," Kurt said.

"It's not as though we asked the Rockets to do this to us," Donna said.

"No, we didn't," Rosalind said.

"Visit me soon; Okay?" Rosalind said.

Kurt nodded; Rosalind smiled and blew Kurt a kiss before Skippy took off. Beverly approached David and Kurt with Bobby tagging behind.

"I'm afraid we must take our leave as well," Beverly said.

"Where are we going," Bobby asked.

"I need to know if Jenny is alive or not," Beverly said. "You also need to give a report about what the Rockets did to you as well as any information they gave you. If we are to prevent this from happening to others, we must act quickly."

"All right," Bobby said.

"Kurt, will you and David be all right? Normally, I would not recommend someone so young being out at this late hour," Beverly said.

"I'm not really a kid," Kurt said.

"I understand that Kurt but regardless of your chronological age, physically, you are a child. We must consider that," Beverly said.

"I know but I got powers, I'll be fine," Kurt said.

"Don't worry, I'll protect Kurt," David said.

"But I don't need protecting!" Kurt said. His cheeks began to spark. "I got electric powers!"

"That may be true Kurt but you must also remember that you're smaller now," Beverly said. "I do not wish to see someone harm you."

"I know but I want to – need to prove that I can still do adult stuff."

"I understand that Kurt."

Bobby rolled his eyes, sighed and held out his arms. "He's saying he wants you guys to treat him like an adult. You know, just like how all kids want everyone to treat them like adults."

"Teens too," Kurt said.

"Do not," Bobby said.

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too," Kurt said.

Bobby smiled and folded his arms; "Not a kid eh?"

"What? Why you big weasel, I'll shock you back too…"

David put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "That's enough Kurt."

"I'm just kidding around bro," Bobby said. "Believe me; you should never be in too big of a rush to leave your childhood behind; first childhood or otherwise."

"Yeah, I guess so," Kurt said. "So, can we go home now? It's cold and dark. Jay is probably worried about me."

"Sounds good to me," David said.

"Then we shall depart," Beverly said.

"You guys be careful," Bobby said. "There are a lot of bad people out there."

Kurt nodded. "We will."

The groups went their separate ways with Kurt leading the way to Jay's house.

"Does your brother know about this?" David asked.

"No, he doesn't," Kurt said.

Kurt was more self conscious about his form as they walked the streets. People were watching Kurt and David and Kurt didn't want to have to explain his form to anyone unless the situation made it necessary. Kurt could only hope that everyone would assume he and David were returning from a costume party.

"Everyone's watching us," David said.

"They're creeping me out," Kurt said.

Shadow seemed to threaten to leap out from behind every bush or tree. Despite Kurt's claims of being ready for battle, he wasn't sure he had the strength to defend himself. Kurt heard David's stomach grumble.

"I'm hungry too," Kurt said.

"I wish we could stop somewhere," David said. "This isn't fair! We can't go anywhere without freaking out!"

"Besides, so shirt, no shoes, no business," Kurt said.

David's face turned a deep shade of red as he covered himself with his free hand.

"I forgot that I'm naked," David said. "So are you! This is crazy; we should find clothes!"

"Why not use both hands?" Kurt asked.

"I'm carrying the Pokeballs with my Sandshrew and Vaporeon in my other hand. You didn't forget about them did you?"

"Um no, I didn't. I got clothes I can wear at Jay's house," Kurt said. He scratched his chin. "They might be way too big for me how but you might be okay."

"Good because I can't walk around like this," David said. "You shouldn't either!"

"You were fine before," Kurt said.

"Yeah but now that you mentioned that rule, I feel naked," David said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," Kurt said.

"It's okay," David said. "What about you? You're not wearing anything either!"

"I don't feel naked, my fur covers everything. It's like I'm wearing clothes already," Kurt said. "I'm a bit cold so it might be like having to wear a coat."

"I don't have fur," David said.

Kurt noticed that people were looking at them, perhaps having overheard the conversation.

"We should be quiet," Kurt said. "People might find out about us."

David sighed. "Even if they don't right now, we can't hide forever! I want to go back on my journey, not hide in the house!"

Kurt jumped when he heard a Rattata scurry from a bush and onto the sidewalk where it stood on its hind legs and regarded Kurt. It scurried away moments later, perhaps finding something else that piqued its interest.

"What if we have to forage for food like him?" David asked.

"No, that won't happen," Kurt said. "People will see that we're cool and be nice."

"I hope you're right Kurt," David said. "I've never had to deal with being much different. Now I'm a freak. People might treat me like…"

"You're not a freak," Kurt said. "You're cool; we're cool. Different isn't bad! I might be a kid now but I _was_ a grown up and I know that wanting to fit in is dumb. You should be who you are not who people tell you to be."

"But what if being a Dragonair _isn't_ who I am? What if I can't be _me_ any more because of this?"

"Even if you have Dragonair thoughts, you still have David thoughts right?" Kurt asked.

David looked at Kurt as though he were insane.

"You know what I mean," Kurt said.

"Yeah, I think so. Now that I can remember, I don't seem to feel that different," David said. "I guess I feel new stuff from being a Dragonair but it's not like I don't feel stuff I did before."

"Even if a Charizard seemed better to you, being a Dragonair can still be cool right?"

David nodded. "I guess so. It's not like it's _bad_."

"I didn't want to be a Pikachu or a kid again. But now that I've tried it, it's not so bad," Kurt said. "I know I've changed a bit; I have some Pikachu and kid thoughts now."

"But doesn't that mean you've changed in ways you didn't want to?" David asked.

"My parents always said that change is part of life," Kurt said. "It's sorta like how when you grow up, you start getting adult thoughts. It's scary at first. Some people even can't wait to get them. Others wish they didn't have to. Once you get used to them, you start to like them."

"What about kid thoughts that disappear," David asked.

"I dunno," Kurt said. "I guess it's all a big picture or something. Some things change but that doesn't mean the whole picture changes. Being a Pikachu kid still seems kinda scary but once I get used to it, it'll be cool. I might even wish it had happened earlier."

"You mean like how my life changed when I became a trainer," David said. "It wasn't who I was before but once it became a part of who I was, what kind of trainer I am – different trainers act different ways. So, I guess we all gotta change, even if we don't want to. I mean, I wanted to be a trainer but, you know what I mean."

Kurt nodded. "Yes and I meant something like that."

"I get it," David said. "It's kinda scary but I guess change is a part of life even if we don't like it. So, you really think you'll like being a kid? What if you have to go back to school?"

"I still remember lessons I learned in school," Kurt said.

David folded his arms. "Prove it."

"Um – the sums of the squares of the sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square of the remaining side!"

David grinned. "That's a _right _triangle."

"I know; I was er testing you. Okay um – five plus five is – twelve," Kurt said.

"Twelve?"

"In base eight," Kurt said, sticking his tongue out. "See, I'm fine."

Kurt nodded before rubbing his forehead.

"Anyway, let's get home. It's getting colder and too dark," Kurt said. A smile crossed Kurt's face. "Remember the way?"

"Yes, I think so," David said.

"Cool, I'll race ya," Kurt said.

"You're on," David said.

* * *

Kurt was almost out of breath by the time he'd reached Jay's front porch with David only a few seconds behind. He pumped his fist with exhilaration. His heart was racing.

The competition gave Kurt a thrill different from how he'd felt when fighting the rockets. That was different. Kurt was in danger there. Here, it was a game. Losing was never fun but snatching victory from the jaws of defeat at the last second was a joy Kurt hadn't of experienced in a long time.

He loved it.

Running had warmed Kurt up somewhat but he didn't want to stay outside for long.

David took deep breaths as he stood using his thighs to support his hands.

"I had no idea you could run like that," David said.

"I didn't either," Kurt said.

Kurt rang the doorbell. He heard the bell ring followed by the sound of an electric attack. The bell ceased a moment later.

"Dammit," a voice yelled.

The voice was that of a child.

Kurt wanted to know what was happening.

"Jay, are you in there?" Kurt asked.

"Who's there?" the child's voice answered.

Kurt looked at David who shrugged his shoulders.

Kurt readied an electric attack in case something was wrong. He opened Jay's front door and ran inside.

Standing before Kurt was a Raichu person that appeared at most two to three years older then Kurt! In a panic, Kurt released his stored electrical energy. The Raichu gasped before pointing its tail toward the attack, absorbing the attack and sending it in to the floor, creating a round scorch mark.

"What the heck are you doing?" the Raichu cried.

"I'm sorry, it was an accident," Kurt cried. "Who are you? Where is my brother? What did you do to him?"

Kurt calmed down enough to get a better look at the Raichu. The Raichu wore a shirt that bore the insignia of Jay's favorite baseball team. It even had a stain on it where Jay had accidentally spilled a meatball a week before.

A Pichu that Kurt knew was Yannai by her scent sat ran into the room and climbed onto the Raichu's right shoulder.

"Yannai, what's going on?" Kurt asked.

"Can someone please fill me in," David said.

"Who are _you_ and who's he?"

The Raichu had spoken in a voice similar to Jay's but higher pitched. He was in Jay's house, wearing Jay's shirt and had Yannai on his shoulder.

The Raichu _was_ Jay.

Kurt's acceptance of this fact surprised even him.

"Jay is that you? It's me, Kurt!"

The Raichu folded his arms.

"Kurt isn't a kid."

"Neither is Jay," Kurt said, sticking his tongue out.

The gesture while immature seemed natural enough to Kurt that he couldn't believe he'd thought he'd outgrown it. Kurt wondered what the point of being an adult and having privileges was if he had to give up simple enjoyable things. For the first time in Kurt didn't know how long, he started realizing that being immature was all right as long as was mature when the time came to be serious and mature.

"Kurt, what's going on?" David asked.

"Yannai, it's me, Kurt!"

Yannai leapt from the Raichu's shoulder onto Kurt's. She only needed to sniff Kurt for a few moments to ascertain his identity.

"It's true, it _is _Kurt," Yannai said.

"Come on Jay, how many Pika-Morphs are there out there?" Kurt asked.

"Touché. Could you please explain what's going on?" The Raichu said. "Why did I turn into a Raichu an hour ago and why am I a kid? This is crazy; I don't want to have to go back to school! I love Raichu but being one is taking it a bit too far."

"That little girl must have done it," Kurt said.

"What little girl?" Jay asked. "What's going on? Where have you been all this time? Is David all right?"

"I'm fine, in a manor of speaking," David said.

"Wait a second, _you're_ David?"

David nodded.

"Why am I not surprised? Just what the hell happened to you man; to both of you?" Jay asked. "Who is this little girl? Why am I a Raichu and a kid?"

Kurt looked at David as Kurt allowed Yannai to crawl into his hands so he could pet her.

"Should I tell him or should you?" Kurt asked,

"Either way, this should be good," Jay said.

"Can it be a bedtime story; I'm tired," Kurt said.

Jay grinned, "Kid or not, I'm sure you still like coffee. Will that help you stay up long to tell the story?"

"Maybe," Kurt said.

"If I were still an adult, I might suggest a drink or two to calm my nerves," Jay said.

"That wouldn't be a good idea," Kurt said. "Anyway, I'm gonna go sit down while you make the coffee."

Kurt had fallen asleep on the couch with Yannai on his chest, before the kettle had finished boiling,

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning. He was surprised that he'd fallen asleep not only on the couch but so quickly. He saw Yannai sleeping by his feet and sat up carefully as not to wake her. After stretching, Kurt walked to the bathroom to take a quick break. Hunger was beckoning him to the Kitchen by the time he was done.

Jay was there when Kurt arrived. Seeing everything from the perspective of a seven-year-old shocked Kurt; everything looked huge! Kurt was both relieved and afraid to see his brother as a Raichu-Morph. They were both small enough that living on their own would be challenging. Kurt worried that their parents would need to care for them again.

"Hey squirt," Jay said.

"You haven't called me that since I was a kid," Kurt replied.

"Look in the mirror bro," Jay said.

"You have a point. So, you okay with being a Raichu kid?" Kurt asked.

"Am I okay? That depends on how you define okay," Jay said.

"You're not mad are you?" Kurt asked.

Jay sighed. "Kurt, I – I don't know. I certainly didn't expect _this_!"

"It's not so bad is it? We can understand Yannai and other Pokemon and we have cool powers. I know that we should worry about more but I just don't feel that sort of stuff as much any more."

"I am therefore I think?" Jay said with a smirk.

"Huh," Kurt asked.

"You've heard of I think therefore I am right?" Jay asked.

"Yeah, I may be a kid now but I still remember stuff I learned in school," Kurt said. "I'm not dumb!"

"I didn't say you were bro. I meant that becoming a kid is making you think like a kid. Just like being part Pikachu makes you sort of think like one," Jay said.

"So, um, are you mad about being a Rai-Morph?"

"Rai-Morph? Heh, Rai-Morph, that sounds fun," Jay said. He repeated the term several times. "I like being able to understand Yannai and as you say, other Pokemon. But I can't go back to work as a kid! How am I going to pay the bills?"

"I can't either. I guess we'll think of something," Kurt said.

"I hope we don't have to move back home and make Mom and Dad pay for everything again," Jay said. "That would be mean."

"The girl must have done this for a reason," Kurt said. "She wouldn't be mean like that."

"You realize we're going to have to go through puberty again," Jay said.

Kurt chuckled.

"What?" Jay asked.

"Pika puberty," Kurt said with a grin.

Jay crossed his arms. "Real mature Kurt although – okay, it was a good pun."

"Go ahead and laugh bro, it's okay," Kurt said. "We're kids again; we're allowed to laugh at that stuff."

"Aren't you taking this a bit too well?" Jay asked.

"Maybe I am, I dunno," Kurt said. "I bet that girl changed me at first. Maybe she wanted me to be like this. I don't feel like she's forcing me to think like this. It's like I'm just being me, just a younger version I guess."

"I think I'm about nine years old again," Jay said. "I'm starting to remember being that age. Maybe I do need to calm down a bit. I am getting sixteen years of my life back. I guess it could be as long as I can find a way to be productive and don't have to make Mom and Dad pay for everything."

"And what about having to go through Pika-Puberty again?" Kurt asked.

Jay tried not to giggle. "I guess knowing what to expect and how to deal with it will make it easier. I guess at least this way we can share this. It kinda sucked seeing you have to be like this all by yourself."

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "We're you jealous of me?"

"Maybe a little; I love Raichu; I always wanted one. Getting to _be _one is kinda scary but it might be cool once I get used to it."

"Sorry I fell asleep last night," Kurt said.

"After what you guys went through? It's cool. I'm glad you guys are okay."

"Then you know what happened?"

Jay nodded as he opened the fridge, pulled out a jug of orange juice, walked to the counter and was just able to reach the cupboards to get a glass.

"Man, I'd forgotten just how inaccessible the world can be to kids," Jay said.

Kurt managed to catch a couple as Jay accidentally knocked them over.

"Nice catch," Jay said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Kurt said. "I guess we'll get used to it. Anyway, we'll grow up again, so it's not like we're stuck like this forever."

"So, you think there's a reason this girl turned us into kids?" Jay asked.

"Maybe my powers were too strong as an adult and she wanted me to learn how control them while they were still weaker?"

"I guess," Jay said. "Still, she should have asked. Anyway, David told me everything. So, you have a girlfriend now?"

"I – no, we're just friends!" Kurt said.

Jay poured a glass of orange juice and grinned.

"You're blushing."

Kurt touched his cheeks and rolled his eyes. "I'm a Pikachu, I'm _always_ blushing."

"Glad to see you've come to terms with that bro," Jay said as he raised his glass toward Kurt.

"Okay, you're a weirdo," Kurt said.

Jay winked and nodded; "And proud of it bro."

"What do they say, the more things change, the more they stay the same?" Kurt asked.

Jay drank some more orange juice. "Something like that."

"So, where's David?"

"He's sleeping in the backyard with Skippy," Jay said. "Skippy came back a couple of hours after you fell asleep. He's pretty cool."

"Why sleep outside?" Kurt asked.

"He said he's used to it from being a trainer."

"Makes sense. Hey, I know; Skippy's a fire type; he can help us cook something."

"Good thing David has a Vaporeon…"

Jay laughed.

Kurt and Jay were outside less then a minute later. It was cool outside with a morning mist that the raising sun was just starting to burn away.

David was standing up while Skippy was still sleeping curled into a half ball on his belly.

"Good morning," David said.

"I hear you told Jay everything," Kurt said.

David nodded. "So, what are you guys going to do now?"

Kurt considered the answer to that question. He was a kid and part Pikachu. Adulthood was something he'd regain; humanity was not.

Having Jay, friends and a potential girlfriend to experience this with was good.

"Have you told Mom and Dad?" Kurt asked.

"No, not yet," Jay said.

"Your parents don't know you guys are kids again?" David asked.

"What if they freak out?" Jay asked.

"We gotta tell them," Kurt said.

"I know, Skippy can fly you over to their house," David said.

Skippy's eyes opened and with a sleepy look on his face, he regarded David.

"We should eat first," Kurt said. "I'm hungry! Hey Skippy, can you use your fire powers to help us cook something? Wait, were Rosalind and Donna okay? Did ya get them home safely?"

Skippy yawned, showing the group his fierce looking teeth. He stood up and looked at Kurt as he folded his arms.

"You'll be able to take comfort that your girlfriend is safe and sound."

Kurt gasped.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"Don't you like girls any more Kurt?" Jay asked.

"No, I mean, yes, I – I kinda liked it when she put her hands around me and she smells kinda nice and her eyes are cute and…"

Kurt stomped the ground.

"Damn it, I guess I do like her. I just don't wana get married yet," Kurt said. "But, it's weird; I know what it's like to like girls, you know in that way that big kids do, but I don't feel like that now. Is something wrong with me?"

Skippy smiled and put a comforting hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Considering your regained youth, I doubt it," Skippy said. "In time you will no doubt regain those feelings.

"Yeah, you're right. So, was Rosalind's Dad okay with her? She can stay with us with he isn't!" Kurt said.

"Her family was so relieved to see her that her change in species did not disturb them as much as she feared it would," Skippy said. "They are eager to meet you Kurt. Her father loves electric types."

Kurt tried not to blush. "Okay, I guess. But first, we gotta eat and see our parents about this."

"Do you guys have anything for me to wear?" David asked. "I can't walk around naked. I don't have fur to use as an excuse."

"If you require my services in preparing a meal then just ask," Skippy said.

"You can cook?" Jay asked.

"It's been a while but yes, I know my way around a kitchen," Skippy said.

The sound of the phone ringing made Kurt's ears perk. Jay ran back into the house with Kurt in hot pursuit.

Kurt hid from view as Jay answered the phone.

The image of two Raichu-Morphs, a female and male appeared on the screen. Both were wearing tee-shirts; the male black and the female light blue.

The female one had black shoulder length hair just like their mother. Kurt noted that the gray that had been creeping over his mother's hair over the past several years was gone. She looked like she did in pictures from when Kurt and Jay were their current ages naturally. Despite being part Raichu, Kurt still recognized her.

Kurt felt his fur stand on end. As with Jay, Kurt noticed that he accepted that these two could well be their parents perhaps a bit too easy.

"Mom, Dad, is that you?" Jay asked.

"Jay, is that _you_?" their mother asked.

Kurt crept into view and peered over Jay's shoulder.

"Mom, Dad?" Kurt asked.

"Young man, you have some explaining to do," Kurt's mother said.

Kurt tried to suppress a grin. "I didn't do it!"

The sound of footsteps running across the kitchen floor was not enough for Kurt to realize that Yannai was awake before she climbed up Kurt and stood on his shoulder.

"Hi," Kurt said. "Did you sleep well?"

"When did you guys change?" Jay asked.

"We woke up like this," their father said. "I see we weren't alone."

"You guys look younger too! This is so cool," Kurt said.

Their father folded his arms. "Cool? I don't think becoming a freak of nature is cool!"

"But, you got powers and you're younger now," Kurt said. "You'll live longer and get to do more."

"That may be true but we worked hard to get what we have at this point in our lives," their father said. "I feel like I'm a kid again! This is crazy!"

"That's our department Dad," Kurt said.

"When you're in your early fifties, being thirty something is almost like being a kid again," the mother said.

"Being a kid again is weird too. I mean my Pika-Pe…"

Jay covered Kurt's mouth.

"Too much information bro," Jay said.

"So what happens now?" their father asked. "Will we have to support you again?"

"I don't want that any more that you guys do," Jay said. "Maybe I can be a trainer? Even if I can't get a job now, I want to do something productive."

Jay released Kurt's mouth.

"I can get a job doing something," Kurt said. "I wana help out too!"

"Even assuming you'll be able to find work, how are we supposed to explain this," Kurt's mother said.

"Being part Pikachu let me help save Yannai, David and the others," Kurt said. "Isn't that good enough? Think of all the other cool stuff I'll be able to do!"

"Cool isn't everything Kurt," their father said.

"What are you talking about when you mention saving David and others?" their mother asked.

"It's a long story," Jay said. "We gotta eat first. Then we'll tell you."

"All right, but we want to hear it," their father said. "We'll call back soon."

Their parents ended the call.

"Did you have fun helping David?" Yannai asked. "He said these bad people made him like you and you guys battled them and won!"

"Yes, we sort of did. But, I'm glad to be back."

Moments later, Skippy walked into the room with David, his Vaporeon and Sandshrew, David having healed the Sandshrew's injuries in the interim.

"So, who's up for bacon, eggs and waffles?" Skippy asked.

Everyone raised their hand (or applicable appendage).

* * *

After a filling breakfast, David decided that he needed to head home. He felt that he owed his family and friends the truth about what had happened to him as well as time to figure out what this would mean for him. Jay provided David a shirt and pants (making sure to create a hole for David's tail) so he had something to wear.

Kurt had donned a shirt he had packed with him. It was large on him but covered everything.

The group stood outside. David had put his Vaporeon and Sandshrew back into their balls.

"Thanks for helping to save me Kurt," David said.

Kurt sighed.

"What's wrong?" David asked.

"It's kind my fault this happened to you," Kurt said. "The Rockets attacked the Pokecentre because they were after me! They captured you because of _me_. If you hadn't found me, you'd still be human right now!"

"And you might be dead," David said. "I'll get used to this Kurt. Anyway, I can communicate with Skippy and the others now. That's actually pretty cool. I still want to help you out with your electric abilities if you're interested. We can learn more about our abilities together; you too Yannai and Jay."

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Sounds like fun."

"I look forward to it," Jay said.

"It will be fun," Yannai said.

"I'll see you guys later then," David said.

With that, David boarded Skippy.

"Take care of yourself Kurt," Skippy said. "It was honor to fight with you. I eagerly anticipate flying you and Rosalind when the time comes."

"But she's not my…"

Skippy winked and Kurt nodded and grinned. As Skippy took off, Jay put a hand on Kurt's free shoulder.

"Now to explain this to Mom and Dad," Jay said.

"Er – you do the talking," Kurt replied.

* * *

A Pikachu and Raichu boy stood in the living room of their parent's house an hour later. Their father had chided them for not cleaning their feet at the door while their mother did her best to clean off the dirt they left in their wake.

"Sorry Dad, I'm not used to having to clean my feet at the door," Kurt said.

"Our shoes wouldn't fit anymore. They're way too big now," Jay said.

"Fine, fine, just be more careful in the future," their father said.

"Okay, I got it cleaned," their mother said. "You boys are going to have to find some new shoes."

Jay and Kurt appeared distressed at the use of the word boys.

"Whether we like it or not, you're little boys _now_," their father said.

"Even though we used to be adults," Jay asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm _really_ seven years old," Kurt said.

"I may not really be thirty-four years old but I have the body of one _now_," their father said. "Thanks to the Legendaries only know what."

"I hope you're not mad about not getting to retire when you thought you were," Jay said. "Come on Dad, at least you can still work. It wouldn't be fair if only me and Kurt got to be younger."

"That may be so. Even if that's so, people might not take me as seriously," their father said.

"What about me? I finally got to be an adult and got to do adult stuff and now I have to wait again," Jay said.

"Well, I'm glad I won't have to worry about certain problems for a long while," their mother said. "Assuming a Raichu even gets those problems."

Kurt didn't like where this was going. "I'm sorry I didn't – I don't know why the girl wanted us all to be younger again. Maybe my powers were too strong as an adult. I don't want this to ruin our lives."

Being a kid unfortunately had reduced Kurt's emotional control. He felt tears form before he fell to his knees and broke down.

Kurt's mother hugged him and patted his back.

"We're sorry Kurt. We know you didn't cause this. It's just sudden and frightening. This is very serious. Raichu are a beautiful species but being one is very different from keeping one."

Kurt calmed down a little and looked at his mother.

"I just feel different about it now," Kurt said.

"When we're younger, we tend to live in the moment," their mother said. "Maybe you're able to do that again. If so, I'm happy for you. Your father and I would be happier if we could live in the moment. But we do need to consider how this will effect our lives."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Now, take it from the top," their father said. "Who is this girl you mentioned? I'd like to know why your mother and I woke up as younger Raichu people this morning."

Kurt did his best to explain about what had happened at the Rocket base and with the girl.

"My God Kurt, are you all right?" their mother asked.

"I'm fine," Kurt said.

"What you did is a job for the police or military," their father said. "Next time, don't take the law into your own hands."

"I did what I had to do," Kurt said. "They captured David. I had to save him. I couldn't wait for the stupid government to take weeks or months to think of what to do."

"Kurt, they might have killed you," their mother said.

Kurt looked at the ground before looking into his mother's eyes.

"Maybe that girl was watching out for me. Like a guardian angel or something. I know what I did was crazy but David and the others needed me," Kurt said.

Kurt's mother sighed. "Maybe you're right. But next time, at least get some help."

"Kurt has friends and family like him now," Yannai said. "You guys can all beat bad guys up."

Jay put his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "We'll all kick their butts."

"Maybe, but let's not jump into fighting unless we have to," their father said.

"You know, this girl, who or whatever she is could have at least _asked_," their mother asked.

Their father folded his arms. "Yes, last time I checked, it's customary to ask before changing a person's _species_."

"What if she's a legendary that took human form," Jay said. "Maybe we shouldn't question her."

"Cool, would that mean we're like chosen ones or something?" Kurt asked.

"I wouldn't take it that far," their mother said. "However, questioning the judgment of a legendary is not wise. They know things we don't and have reasons for their actions. As to why a legendary would keep us as unnatural creatures, I don't know."

"It's not so bad is it? At least Kurt and the others don't have to deal with this alone. We can even talk to Pokemon and understand them now!" Jay said.

"Slow down Jay," their father said. "Yes, you're right but this isn't like getting a new hair style or outfit. This is _major_."

"I wonder if we'll have to move to Vermilion City. I know they like electric types there," their mother said.

Jay grinned. "Kurt would love that; he'd be close to his girlfriend."

Kurt gasped and cried Jay's name.

"A girlfriend?" their mother asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "One of their girls I helped save likes me."

"Do you like her?" their mother asked.

Kurt tried not to blush; in his opinion, his cheeks were red enough.

"Well, I guess so. She's cute and all…"

"It's okay dear, you can wait until you're ready to tell me," their mother said.

"The fact still remains that we've changed species," their father said. "What we've become isn't natural."

"I know we're technically freaks but you guys always said that fitting in isn't everything," Jay said.

"It isn't and I'm glad you were listing to us Jay," their mother said. "But, we need to fit in to an extent and find a role in society."

"Saving those people was cool. Flying with Skippy was cool. Understanding Yannai is cool," Kurt said. "I'd never want to give that up. I feel so much – it's like I worried too much before and now I can finally relax. Like all the adult stuff I worried about was something I had in my backpack and I finally got rid of it."

"I love how Kurt can understand me," Yannai said. "If he knows a legendary and she changed him, that means he's special!"

"Well Kurt, we always did teach you to look on the bright side of life," their mother said. "I'm glad to see you're doing so. Just be careful not to take it too far."

"The question remains of what we do now," their father said.

"Can't you get new jobs if your old ones won't work out?" Kurt asked.

"People in general might feel uncomfortable," Their father said. "This is going to take time for all of us to get used to."

"You know dear," their mother said. "I'm sure there are openings at the power plant. They'd probably love a Raichu working for them. That's assuming things don't work out at the factory."

"I'm not sure I want them testing our new Pokeball designs on me," their father said.

"What are _you_ gonna do Mom?" Kurt asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't expect to return to this age or this stage in our lives; not to mention becoming part Raichu. That's going to take some getting used to. Though I suppose, in time, it will seem like normal."

"It's not exactly the same as before Mom," Kurt said. "I still remember stuff. It's not like I have to go back to school or anything. Anyway Jay, you can be a trainer and I could go with you!"

"Could I come if you do?" Yannai asked.

Kurt smiled. "It might be fun!"

Everyone looked at Jay.

"It could be interesting."


	9. Chapter 9

It could be interesting or it could be the end of everything Jay knew.

Kurt and Jay had returned to Jay's house after spending the day at their parent's house

Jay contemplated his situation as he stood on a stool looking at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

Having renewed youth to this level left Jay of two minds.

On one side, Jay missed the days when he and Kurt were not only brothers but best friends. Happy memories of times spend playing video games together, not only competing but working together played through Jay's mind.

Being kids again had the unfortunate potential to create a regression in more ways then one. They'd be unable to continue in their jobs. No work meant no income. It could force them to move back home, taking away the independence they had both worked hard to earn in the form of Jay's house and Kurt's apartment. Jay wanted – needed his independence. It would be all right even if Kurt and Yannai lived with him.

Jay disliked the idea of being dependant on their parents.

He also realized that people wouldn't take him and Kurt as serious as kids. It seemed only a year or two ago that people finally began treating them as adults. Jay worried that this could cost them that respect.

Standing on a stool to reach the counter was annoying but Jay expected it. He'd been short as a kid; he'd done much of his growing via spurts in his teens.

Nine years old was not a baby or toddler but was still young. Compared to being twenty-five, nine was almost a baby. Likewise, Twenty-Five seemed like a lifetime away from nine.

In a sense, it was.

He was certain there was a reason the girl Kurt mentioned had done this. Someone with such powers wouldn't change a grown man into a hybrid child for no reason. Even if she were inclined to such an action, certainly, she had to abide by rules that kept her from taking such desires too far. Human children could be difficult enough; ones with omnipotent powers – the idea unsettled Jay.

Jay remembered what he'd told Kurt about still being human despite being part Pikachu. Being part Raichu wasn't so much a problem for Jay. He could adjust to having fur, a tail and electric powers. He loved the species and felt oddly honored to become one in part. It was a sudden change of his sense of identity but it was not an unpleasant one.

Being unique _did_ present the problem of being a freak to most. Jay was unsure how he was going to handle that.

Jay stepped off of the stool and walked out of the bathroom. He was lost in thought enough that he almost walked into Kurt.

"What's wrong bro?" Kurt asked.

"Just a little worried about the future," Jay said.

"What about it?"

"We're kids again! What if Mom and Dad have to pay for everything? What if we have to move back home? We're freaks; people will think we're monsters!"

"That won't happen. We'll find a way to be all right," Kurt said.

The gravity of their situation for started overwhelming Jay; he started to panic.

"No, I can't be a kid, I don't know how to…"

Jay felt his cheeks spark. Electricity shot out from them almost by itself and struck a wall clock. The clock fried and fell to the ground. Jay's panic worsened. He ran toward the back door as another jolt sent candle holders on the dinning room table into the wall.

Another jolt of electricity ended any thoughts of opening the screen door with his hand as it sent the screen flying off the track.

Jay ran into the backyard, now in a terrible panic. He tried to his best to find something to calm him but nothing worked.

He was running in enough of a panic that he almost ran into a girl that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Jay asked.

"A friend," the girl said.

Jay felt worried and started backing up. He was worried enough that he backed into Kurt.

"Hey, it's you," Kurt said.

"I understand your fear," the girl said.

"You're the girl Kurt mentioned," Jay said. "Kurt said you changed us. How come you made us kids?"

The girl cocked her head.

"What's wrong with being kids? You guys are cute like this! Your powers are stronger as adults. You can learn to control them better before they get too strong."

"I have a house and a job! How am I gonna keep my house and stuff? I can't work like this!" Jay said.

"I'm not sure I understand," the girl said.

"People need jobs, things we do for money so we can pay for stuff like having a house," Jay said. "Kids can't get a lot of jobs."

"It won't be fair to our parents if we move back home," Kurt said. "It'd be like making them do all the work while we play all day."

"Humans earn money from Pokemon battles," the girl said. "Would that work?"

Jay looked at Kurt.

"People might pay to fight a Raichu morph," Jay said. "It might be fun."

The girl floated into the air, grabbed her feet and did a cartwheel.

"Cool, have fun being a Pikachu and Raichu," the girl said.

A bright light surrounded the girl and she was gone.

Jay scratched his chin.

"I have some money saved up," Jay said. "You could move in with me if that's okay."

"I dunno, I don't wana cramp your style," Kurt said.

Jay smiled. "Hey, we're bros."

"I some money saved up too," Kurt said.

"Cool, maybe we will be okay," Jay said.

Jay put his arm around Kurt before Jay and Kurt walked back to the house.

"I wonder how I'm gonna explain this one to my boss," Kurt said.

"Yeah, me too," Jay said. "I wonder if getting turned into a Raichu and regressed into a child counts as an excuse for quitting?"

"If that doesn't, maybe shocking your boss will count?" Kurt said with a mischievous grin.

"Don't even think about," Jay said. "I guess it's a good thing you stayed a kid. If you were an adult, you couldn't stay with your girlfriend anymore."

"She's not my…"

Jay winked ", gotcha."

* * *

Beverly discovered good and bad news when she'd returned to the police station.

The good news was that Jenny was alive; the bad news was that she was hurt enough that she would be off duty for several months.

Bobby had given the police a full report.

Beverly stood outside Jenny's hospital room. A hooded jacket obscured Beverly's features as she didn't want anyone in the hospital to see her. Bobby stood beside Beverly. He also wore a hooded jacket. People were looking at the duo. Their gazes made Bobby uncomfortable.

Visiting hours were over the previous night and this was the first time Beverly was going to be able to see Jenny since the attack.

"Everyone is looking at us," Bobby said.

"I know Bobby but I need to do this," Beverly said.

Bobby nodded. In the past twenty four hours, they'd had done what Beverly said they needed to do. In truth, Bobby just wanted to go home.

Now that he remembered his life as it really was, he knew that his parents were not lost at sea; they were still alive and no doubt worried about him. Bobby wondered how they'd react to him coming home as a Sneasel person.

Clara, Bobby's younger sister by three years was a trainer. Bobby wondered if she'd recruit him. While the thought disturbed him somewhat, a part of him that longed for battle; He figured that part seemed came from his Sneasel side. Such nature was now part of Bobby whether he liked it or not.

Keiko, Bobby's older sister of three years would support him; of that he had no doubt. She'd defended him as a kid when kids at school had shoved and mocked him.

Danny had attempted to court Keiko. Bobby wondered if her rejection fueled Danny's rage. Even if it had, Bobby would rather have endured Danny's assault then watch Keiko end up in an abusive relationship.

Bobby would be coming home soon if things went as he hoped but, he'd be a different person in a sense. Someone putting a comforting arm around distracted him from his thoughts.

"Do not worry, we will work things out together," Beverly said.

_Physic type; mind reader. Thinking to yourself is like talking to yourself. If she wasn't so strong and beautiful I might be offended._

Beverly looked at Bobby and smiled.

"Come on," Beverly said.

Beverly led the way into Jenny's room. Someone had closed the curtains. Beverly was thankful for the privacy. Jenny was sleeping. Her right leg and left arm were in casts and she had bandages around her head and torso as well as a bandage over her right eye.

It pained Beverly to see Jenny in such a state.

Beverly wanted to see the Rocket that had done this to Jenny die. Revenge was a human emotion; this experiment had made her more human then she'd realized.

After making securing the door, Beverly hung her jacket up. She wasn't wearing anything underneath. While she knew humans would consider her lack of attire inappropriate, it seemed the Rockets had not bestowed a sense of modesty on her.

Beverly sensed Bobby's reaction to her. She felt his attraction to her. She wasn't sure how to react to it. To Beverly, Bobby was an almost adult that was lost. He was handsome and strong. She sensed a sort of afterimage of his human form from his memories. Anyone that knew him could still recognize him.

She walked over to Jenny's right side and took her hand.

Jenny opened his eyes a moment later. She looked at the furred hand in hers and then at Beverly's face. Beverly's physical contact established a telepathic connection. She informed Jenny of what had happened. Jenny's disbelief was obvious but having seen Kurt and now seeing Beverly as a humanoid was enough evidence to support Beverly's story.

"I thought you were dead," Beverly said, trying to hold back tears.

Beverly let go of Jenny's hand. Jenny caressed the side of Beverly's face.

"It's all right, I'm here now," Jenny said.

"How could they do this to you?" Beverly asked.

"Risk is part of the job," Jenny said. "I'll recover – in time."

Jenny looked over. "Amazing what they did to you. If only they'd done it for purposes other then their own gain."

"Perhaps we can get some good out of this," Beverly said.

"Remarkable what's happened to you and the others," Jenny said. "I hope people will accept you and Kurt, he seemed like a decent and brave person."

Jenny looked in Bobby's direction.

Beverly looked at Bobby.

"It's all right, you can show her," Beverly said. "She knows."

Bobby removed his coat. Jenny gasped at the sight of Bobby's form. Bobby had since donned a pair of shorts to stay decent but otherwise, Jenny was seeing all of him.

"You didn't tell me he was gorgeous," Jenny said. "It's all right, you can come closer; I won't bite."

Bobby approached Jenny's side. Beverly sensed tremendous guilt from Bobby.

"I'm sorry about what the Rockets did to you," Jenny said. "Beverly will make a fine mate for you if that's what you desire."

Bobby tried not to blush.

"It's all right honey," Jenny said. "An Epseon's trainer and she develop a close bond. Even when we're not in contact, when we're close enough we can sense each other's thoughts and feelings to an extent."

Bobby looked at Beverly.

Beverly smiled. "I've sensed your feelings for me."

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Such feelings are nothing to feel shame over," Beverly said.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Jenny asked.

"I'll stay by your side," Beverly said. "You raised me from when I was just an Eevee; I intent to return the favor."

"You don't have to do that."

"You are my trainer and friend," Beverly said. "We have an unbreakable bond that is a part of us from now until death – perhaps beyond."

"Well, you've covered the sickness and health part. Don't forget the richer or poorer part," Bobby said.

Bobby realized what he was saying and covered his mouth with a gasp. Beverly and Jenny stared at Bobby for a few seconds before both broke into laughter. Bobby released his hands once he realized the others were not offended.

When they stopped, Jenny patted Bobby's arm. "Thank you Bobby, they say laughter is the best medicine. I needed that."

"Er um, glad to help," Bobby said.

"And I'm glad you'll be here for me Beverly," Jenny said. "You being like this will take time to get used to but I know things will work out. Knowing such creatures can exist makes the world a much more interesting place. And Bobby, your story about overcoming such adversity has only inspired me to strive to recover from this."

"I'm still not sure I can ever completely recover from this," Bobby said.

"Still, given what you've overcome so far, I know you have strength," Jenny said. "You will master this situation and not the other way around."

Bobby looked at his clawed hands and then at Beverly. "Maybe some things are worth giving up, even if it's hard to do that – maybe in the end, if what I move on to is just as good or better then maybe it's worth it."

Jenny looked at Bobby and then at Beverly.

"You just might be right about that Bobby."

* * *

David sighed when Skippy landed in the park by David's parent's house.

"I don't know if I can do this," David said.

Skippy put a comforting hand on David's shoulder.

"Your father accepted me as I am," Skippy said. "He will accept you."

"But you're his brother," David said.

"And you're his son," Skippy said. "He hasn't seen me as a Charizard yet but I know he will accept me this way."

David and Skippy started walking.

"How did you deal with it? I mean, when you became a Charmander?" David asked.

"I was frightened at first," Skippy said.

"I remember, I was there," David said. "I just wish I'd been able to understand you."

David remembered that day all too well. It was four years ago. He and Skippy, or Skip as most people called him, (the name Skippy seeming more fitting to someone younger) were walking in the woods. They were discussing if David was going to become a trainer when they came upon a pokeball.

Skippy had asked David to stay back while Skippy investigated.

The moment Skippy opened the ball, a burst of energy flew out of from it. No Pokemon came out however. Instead, the energy formed into tendrils and surrounded Skippy's body. David had tried to intervene but the energy threw him back. He'd witnessed with horror as Skippy's body turned to energy and the Pokeball drew the energy inside.

David had been unable to open the ball until it opened by itself several minutes later. The energy that flew out formed into a Charmander! The ball then vanished, leaving Skippy trapped in the form of a Charmander.

They'd rushed home, managed to establish rudimentary communication and the rest was history.

"We communicated just fine," Skippy said. "To be honest David, I enjoyed spending more time with you. Battling was a thrill unlike no other. Maybe it is just the Charizard instincts saying this but, I never felt strong as a human. Now, I feel like I can protect you. This has been the best thing that could have happened to our relationship."

"This could be a good thing for me then," David said. "I guess even if I can't be a Charizard – I guess I have to find my own place and not be…"

"You can say it, it's all right," Skippy said.

"I guess I don't want to be a clone of you," David said. "Alone, you're kinda special, but if I'm just like you then you're not as special."

"Something like that," Skippy said. "Now, let's go see your parents."

They only walked a few steps before David stopped.

"Do you think it was fate?"

Skippy stopped and looked at David.

"I mean me changing like this?"

"An interesting theory; what makes you say that?" Skippy asked.

"Well, maybe there are others out there that those weird pokeballs turned into pokemon," David said. "Now that Kurt, the others and me have cool powers and can talk to Pokemon, maybe fate wants us to find those people and whoever made those balls and to stop them?"

Skippy cocked his head.

"It would be a noble cause," Skippy said. "However, if you desire to seek a cure, I might decline. I am accustomed to this existence by now."

"Just like I'll get used to being this way," David said.

"You will," Skippy said. "I know it's frightening right now. Believe me when I say that I never wanted to be a Charmander. The ball forced that identity on me. I was frightened for what it meant for me. At times, I still lose myself to arrogance. It is a part of who I am now. Some things I cannot help."

"But you were a cool Charmander – the best! You helped me to win battles and everything," David said. "You've saved my life more then once. I guess now I understand how hard it can be to hold back."

Skippy nodded. "Such instincts and nature can be difficult to deny. Even in recent days, I have lost myself; Such as when I was dealing with Kurt. I caution you that sometimes power can affect you that way."

David nodded. "I'll be careful."

Something cast a shadow over Skippy and David. David looked up to see a sight that would have shocked him a day or two ago. Now it was almost expected. Above Skippy and David was a pair of humanoid Dragonite!

They landed before Skippy and David. David saw that they were a male and female. The female wore a necklace that belonged to David's mother.

David looked at Skippy, whose eyes were wide with shock and surprise.

"David, I do not intend to alarm you but I believe that's…"

"Mom, Dad, is that you?"

The two Dragonite looked at each other and then at David.

"David?" the female asked.

"Skippy?" the male asked.

"As you can see, I evolved recently," Skippy said.

"Wait a second," the female Dragonite said. "I can understand you."

"So can I," the male Dragonite said.

"Of course you can. David can as well," Skippy said.

"If you're really Skippy then what's the password?" the male Dragonite asked.

Skippy folded his arms. "What business is it of yours?"

The male Dragonite's eyes went wide. "Well, that _is_ the password."

"Well young man, I believe you have some explaining to do," the female said.

* * *

Donna knew she was in trouble. After Skippy had landed in Lavender Town, he'd escorted Donna to her uncle Steve's house. Donna at wasn't quite ready to reunited with her parents.

Her reunion with Steve went well. He'd promised that he'd do what he could to find a cure for Donna as she now had something in common with her father.

Donna's father was the victim of a Haunter. Three years before, the Haunter had taken the form a lost child to lure Donna's father into a trap. By the time her father realized what was going on, it was too late, he was well on his way to becoming a Persian.

The Gastly that Donna's uncle befriended chased the Haunter away. However, it was unable to stop the process the Haunter had set into motion. By the time Donna's father was a full Persian by the time he managed to get home.

That event was why Steve became a Paranormal investigator. He sought a cure for his brother in law as well as a way to bring the Haunter to justice.

In the present, when Donna had woken up in the morning, she'd discovered that something turned Steve into a NineTails man!

Donna walked into the Kitchen where Steve looked nervous. He wore only a blue shirt. His tails made additional clothing impractical.

"Donna, be careful, if you even touch one of these things, a curse could befall you," Steve said.

"Steve, that's your voice, so I guess it's you. How did this happen to you?" Donna asked.

Steve turned, knocking an empty pot and a plate off of the kitchen counter. The plate smashed, startling Donna enough that she used a flame thrower attack toward the counter, frying the eggs and bacon Steve was trying to prepare.

"Oh crap," Donna said. She grabbed her mouth immediately after.

"Don't worry about it," Steve said. "Okay, don't panic. I've seen stranger things happen. Turning into a hybrid Pokemon is nothing compared to some of the things I've seen and especially compared to what happened to your father."

Donna had to jump to avoid two of Steve's tails from hitting her.

"Don't Ninetails themselves put the curse on people? Like they get mad and do it?" Donna asked.

"I'm not sure I can control that ability; at least not yet," Steve said. "I'd never forgive myself if I turned you into a Mudkip or something and I couldn't reverse it."

"Okay, okay, I understand," Donna said. "Great, what if this is my fault?"

"I doubt you somehow managed to curse me."

"Not that; I mean maybe someone did this to you so I wouldn't be alone?"

"You make a good point. Amadeus, are you there?" Steve asked.

The Gastly that had been Steve's friend for years appeared out of what seemed to be thin air.

"Greetings Master, how does this day find you?" Amadeus asked.

Steve rolled his eyes. "You know I'm not your master. Now, did you see anything strange around here last night before _this _happened to me?"

"I looked in a mirror," Amadeus said. "Is that strange enough for you?"

"This isn't funny," Steve said.

If Amadeus had shoulders, he'd have shrugged.

"There was one small thing," Amadeus said.

"Which is?" Steve asked.

"I might have seen a small girl in your room at some point last night."

Steve's fur rustled and three of his tails swishes almost with a mind of their own.

"You _might_ have?" Steve asked.

"A little girl; I think it was a little girl that changed Kurt. Maybe she did this to you so I can still fit in?" Donna asked. "Darn it, it _is_ my fault!"

Donna started crying; Steve walked over to her and hugged her to comfort her. All of his tails were swishing back and forth with his mixed emotions, knocking anything that was still on the counter onto the floor.

"Don't feel responsible, you didn't do this to me or to yourself. I can learn to live with being this way if it will make you able to live with your condition. Though, this girl could have asked."

"To question the motives of a legendary is not wise," Amadeus said.

"Why's that?" Donna asked.

"A wise man once said that it is the duty of all patriots to question authority. However, there is a certain allure to this form. For one, I can understand Amadeus now – relatively speaking," Steve said, rolling his eyes.

Steve's tails started to calm down when Donna stopped sniffling.

"Yeah, I guess it isn't so bad," Donna said.

"Now, perhaps we should speak with your mother and father about this – your parents! What if this girl paid them a visit?"

"Now this I have to see," Amadeus said.

Steve was out the door and into the warm sun with Donna following close behind.

The sunlight felt wonderful on Steve's fur. Now he understood why his brother in law enjoyed laying in the sun all day. People would claim Meowth or Persian to be lazy. No, Steve realized, they weren't lazy at all, they just enjoyed the sun.

People were watching them. It was the opposite of what Steve wanted. Some considered Steve strange for his choice of career. Steve was terrified that an innocent child's curiosity could curse them or their family. Even Donna could do the same by accident; a prospect Steve didn't enjoy.

Despite Steve's objections over the little girl's lack of permission to do this, there was a strange allure to it. Steve doubted there were many Paranormal investigators that had a Gastly as a companion and were also a humanoid NineTails. It was bizarre but in his profession, the bizarre was the norm.

Amadeus seemed to find this amusing; his lighthearted take on life had helped Steve through difficult times on more then one occasion.

"Everyone is looking at us," Donna said.

"Of course they are," Amadeus said. "When one sees something beautiful, they cannot help but look."

"Did he say I'm beautiful?" Donna asked.

"Seems like he did," Steve said.

Donna pulled the white shirt Steve had given her down as far as it could go. It now went down to her knees. She didn't care if her tails pushed it up in the back as long as it covered everything. Despite being clothed, she felt more naked then ever.

"They're scaring me," Donna said.

"Such attention, while frightening may be beneficial," Steve said.

"I'm not sure," Donna said.

"We will not be able to hide this on a long term basis," Steve said. "Accepting what we've become is important if we expect others to accept it."

"How can you accept this so easily?"

"This is bizarre of course, not to mention sudden. But, after seeing some of the things I've seen, that such an event would happen to me is not all together unexpected. It is perhaps uncalled for but your father adapted and so shall I."

"But uncle Steve, I don't know how to be a Vulpix," Donna said.

Steve knelt down and hugged Donna.

"Nor do I know how to be a Ninetails. We will find a way together to discover what this means for both of us."

"Don't forget me."

Steve leapt up see a sight that given the day's events so far did not surprise him. A humanoid Persian clad in a black tee-shirt stood and necklace that Steve used to discern between his brother in law and other Persian stood before Steve, Donna and Amadeus. Steve looked at the Persian, back at Donna and then at the Persian.

"Seems things just got a whole lot more interesting," Steve said.

* * *

Rosalind sat on a rock overlooking the sea. Storm clouds were growing in the distance; Rosalind could hear the thunder crashing and watched as the waves grew in intensity below her.

As late afternoon dawned, she thought about the day's events.

When she'd awoken that morning, she'd discovered that her parents and brother Nathan had all changed. Nathan had become a Buizel person like her; he seemed to be the same age however. He'd told Rosalind that he'd dreamt about changing and had said he didn't want to be younger. Ironically, they were the same age now. Someone not in the know could mistake Rosalind and Nathan for non identical twins.

Rosalind had found Nathan admiring his reflection in the mirror when she'd woken up. The shock of seeing him had caused her to use a water attack by accident.

_Well, he needed a shower anyway._

The duo had run outside to exchange water attacks in a mock battle before a pair of Floatzel people interrupted Rosalind and Nathan.

The two dripping wet Buizel kids had listened with fascination as their parents told a tale of a girl speaking to them in their dreams about the need to change being important for Rosalind so she wouldn't be alone.

Rosalind and Nathan decided to go for a walk and swim while their parents discussed what was going to happen next. Their parents trusted them but insisted that they stay in shallow waters despite being water types.

Nathan was playing in the water below. Rosalind knew she had to get him out of there before the storm arrived. He was taking this easier then Rosalind was. Nathan loved the concept of being part Buizel. Even though it wasn't the electric type their father was fond of, the idea that what Nathan was sure a legendary would choose to change them was good enough.

Rosalind wondered how Kurt was doing. She wanted Nathan to meet Kurt.

It started raining. The rain felt less foreboding to her now. Any lightning or thunder only reminded Rosalind of Kurt; a part of her wondered if this was a sign he was near. That someone she'd only met a day ago could evoke such feeling in her seemed strange.

A soaking wet Buizel jumping on her broke her from her thoughts. She looked up to see Nathan staring at her.

"What'cha thinking about," Nathan asked.

"No one, I mean nothing," Rosalind said.

"Is it a boy?"

Rosalind tried her best not to blush.

"You have a boyfriend!"

Rosalind couldn't help but smile. Nathan stood up, allowing Rosalind to do the same.

"Is he cool?" Nathan asked.

"He's adorable but he used to be an adult," Rosalind said. "Some girl made him our age so his electric powers weren't so dangerous."

"He's an electric type? That is so cool!"

"He's a Pikachu; cute, strong, and brave and…"

Nathan pointed at Rosalind. "You **do** have a boyfriend! Are your eyes gonna turn into hearts or anything weird like that?"

Rosalind felt the blood rushing to her cheeks now. For a moment, she wished she had become a Pikachu. That way, she'd have the red cheeks to hide it even better then fur.

"No, they're not gonna do that," Rosalind said. "So, um, do you wana meet him? I could show him to my friends at the fan club and stuff. They might think he's cool too. Mom and Dad would love 'em. Hurry, let's get home so I can call him!"

Rosalind broke into a run as the clouds opened up, drenching the duo in a shower of rain that with their new forms was more enjoyable then anything.

By the time they were home, they were soaked, dripping water and tracking mud. Their mother stopped them at the door.

"Hold it right there young lady," their mother said. "Let me see those feet of yours."

"So, you guys okay with being Floatzels?" Nathan asked. "Isn't it so cool that a Legendary made us this way? We must be chosen ones or something!"

When Nathan tried to run inside, their mother grabbed his shoulder.

"Not so fast young man. We need to dry you off first."

A few minutes later, Rosalind and Nathan were dry and their feet were clean.

"So, are you and Dad okay with being this way?" Nathan asked.

"I feel like it's my fault," Rosalind said. "Maybe those Rocket guys wouldn't have captured me if I was more careful!"

"We all make mistakes," their mother said. "At least we can still speak and function as humans. We'll have to be a little more careful around electric types but…"

"Hey Grace, you should hear this joke that Artie came up with."

It was their father and they watched as he walked upstairs with their Pachirisu on his right shoulder.

"See, Dad is cool with it!" Nathan said.

Grace shook her head but maintained a smile.

"Is it acceptable to tell in front of the kids?"

"It's clean," their father said.

"Can it wait Dad? I wana call Kurt," Rosalind said.

Rosalind ran for the phone to call Kurt.

"What's that all about?" their father asked.

Nathan looked in Rosalind's direction and then at their parents.

"Boyfriend," Nathan said.

* * *

Kurt was training Yannai to use electric attacks in the backyard. He wore only a pair of shorts that he'd discovered someone or something had altered most of his jeans into. They were the right size for him and even had a strap for his tail; it was more confirmation that he was this way to stay.

"Okay, target the rock," Kurt said.

Yannai stood with a determined look on her face. Electricity shot out of her cheeks and Kurt felt the static from her. It didn't hurt him; it was almost like a gentle massage. Some of the electricity hit the rock, but most missed it.

"It's all right it, you're still learning," Kurt said.

Kurt knew it was ironic that he was teaching Yannai the attacks that even he was having trouble mastering. Jay running outside interrupted Kurt just as he was about to demonstrate an attack on that same rock.

"Guess who's on the phone?" Jay asked.

"Oh oh, it's my boss isn't it? How am I gonna explain this to him?" Kurt asked.

"No, it's not your boss," Jay said. Kurt detected a slight chuckle in Jay's tone. "It's your girl—special someone."

That now all too familiar feeling of blood rushing to his cheeks made Kurt almost feel light headed.

"Ros is on the phone?"

Kurt wanted to know how Rosalind was doing and ran inside with Yannai holding on. He sat down in front of the phone with a smile on his face.

"Hey, how ya doing," Kurt asked.

Rosalind proceeded to tell Kurt about the rest of her family changing. Kurt did the same.

"I guess she wanted us to still be able to fit in huh?" Rosalind asked.

"Probably better that way," Kurt said.

"So, who's the Pichu? She's cute," Rosalind said.

"This is Yannai; some Rockets were attacking her in the woods. I tried to stop them and that's how all of this got started."

Yannai hugged Kurt's neck. "Kurt's my hero, he saved me."

Rosalind smiled. "He helped save me too."

Kurt felt the same blushing again.

"I was just doing – anyone would have done the same. It felt good to do the right thing though. I kinda liked using my abilities to help you guys," Kurt said.

"Well, Mr. hero, wana meet my family? If we're gonna be friends you should meet my parents."

Kurt felt sweat forming on his brow. He was unsure if Rosalind could see it through his fur. If he had a shirt, he'd probably be pulling at the collar.

"I dunno – are you sure that's a good idea?"

Rosalind shook her head. "I'm just asking you to meet my folks, it's not like I'm proposing to you."

"Sorry, I've just never had a girlfriend or anything like that before," Kurt said. "It's all kinda new to me."

"Me too," Rosalind said. "Well, at least because we're younger, we can be friends. We probably couldn't do that before."

"Yeah, I guess maybe something wanted us to be friends?" Kurt asked. "Like maybe something wanted me to be in that forest so I could meet Yannai and help her."

"You mean fate?" Rosalind asked. She smiled, "I may have the body of a seven year old again but I still remember what I'd learned before."

"I guess it sorta was fate," Kurt said.

The doorbell rang, startling Kurt somewhat. Soon after, Jay informed Kurt that there were some reporters at the door that wanted to hear his story.

"Did you hear that?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, you'd better go," Rosalind said.

Kurt gulped. "I dunno if I want to talk to reporters."

"We can't hide this forever Kurt," Rosalind said.

"Yeah, you're right, I guess I'd better go talk to them," Kurt said.

"Call me when you're done," Rosalind said with a smile that made Kurt feel great. "And remember Kurt, even if you don't feel like a hero, because of you, Yannai has a chance at life. Never forget that."

"I won't."

"If they ask, you can tell them about me," Rosalind said. "I don't want to hide this for the rest of my life. The world had a right to know what the Rockets did."

Kurt nodded. "We should be careful though. I don't want them to hurt you again."

Rosalind smiled. "See, you _do_ care about me."

Kurt looked at his feet for a few seconds. "I guess I kinda sorta do." Kurt blinked. "It's hard not to talk like a kid now. I hope this doesn't mean I'm gonna be dumb again. I wasn't a genius or anything as a kid."

"Just do what feels right and don't worry about what others think about you," Rosalind said. "I'll talk to you soon."

Kurt nodded ", you too."

Rosalind ended the phone call and Kurt walked toward the front door where Jay was waiting. Kurt sighed and opened to door to see several reporters standing there. If the saying that everyone gets their fifteen minutes of fame was true, it seemed that Kurt was about to have his.

"Hi everyone," Kurt said. "Yes, it's true; I'm a Pikachu person and a kid again. Um, so what else do you guys want to know?"

When everyone spoke at once, Jay held his hands out to silence them.

"Why don't we all sit down and ask Kurt questions one at a time? You're okay with that, right Kurt? I don't want to do anything you're not ready for."

Kurt nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Kurt had told his story to the reporters. Some were impressed, others were horrified. Yannai sat on Kurt's shoulder the entire time.

"What does it feel like?"

It was one of the first questions the reporters posed to Kurt. With various microphones and recorders pointed in his direction, Kurt needed to think about that answer. Answering that question for a friend was one thing. If he messed up, he could clarify later. Answering the question for the world was a different matter.

Kurt took a deep breath.

"What do you mean?"

One reporter took the lead.

"What does having fur feel like? What does having electric powers feel like? Do you still feel emotionally human; That sort of thing."

Kurt was happy that they were letting each other and ultimately Kurt speak without interruption. He'd seen shows where two or more people were debating and would constantly interrupt each other. In the end no one had the chance to say anything and all parties left annoyed and in Kurt's opinion, looking foolish.

"The fur is sort of like having a shirt that you can't take off," Kurt said. "It makes showering harder; I'm going to have to use shampoo instead of soap but I guess that's okay."

"Isn't showering dangerous with your electric abilities?" another reporter asked.

"A little; when I first tried it, I shocked myself a couple of times. I guess I'll get used to it," Kurt said.

Kurt took a drink of water he had nearby.

"I guess you guys want to know what it's like to have these powers," Kurt said. "It's cool but kinda scary. I sometimes worry I might accidentally fry someone. But, they also make me feel like I can protect myself."

"What of people that say you might be dangerous and that someone should keep you under close watch?" Another reporter asked.

Kurt sighed. "I never asked for this. It wouldn't be fair to lock me up because of something I didn't ask for. Maybe I can't go back to my job or life because I'm a kid now but that doesn't mean I want people to lock me up in a zoo or freak show."

"That does beg one question," yet another reporter asked. "Do you feel human emotionally or like something else? Do you feel you can take care of yourself now that you're a kid again? How does it feel having this many years of your life back?"

Kurt looked at Jay, who nodded.

"I may look a little funny but that doesn't mean I'm not a person," Kurt said. "I have feelings I guess a Pikachu has. But, that doesn't mean I don't have my human feelings any more. People change through life; I guess I'm changing too. But, I think I'm still human inside."

Kurt again looked to Jay, who gave thumbs up gesture.

"I'm going to live with my brother. We can manage. I know we have the bodies of kids, but we still remember how to stay safe. We don't want to make our parents pay for everything and to do everything; we don't want to lose what we've worked hard to earn while we were still kids the first time. Getting all those years back isn't always a good thing when it means you have to lose what you worked through those years to earn."

The reporters made notes and nodded.

"What of this Buizel girl you mentioned? Do you think it'll be possible to create a hybrid species with her someday or do you think that a baby would be one or the other or maybe human?" another reporter asked.

"We just met and we're still just friends. How about getting back to us in fifteen or twenty years?"

The reporter laughed and said he'd make a note of that, which made several others.

"Well, I think you guys have asked enough," Jay said.

When the reporters wanted to Jay some questions, he gulped.

"I think Kurt's answers covered it. If you want to know how I feel about changing as well, I think it's worth it if Kurt doesn't have to be alone with this."

Kurt gave Jay thumbs up. "And if you guys want to know if I think it was worth it…" Kurt pet Yannai. "Yes, it _was_ worth it."

* * *

I apologize for the delay in this chapter. I hit a few bumps on the road of writing it. The next chapter will be the Epilogue. I'll try to have it out soon as it's shorter. It's been an interesting journey with this story considering I started it out as an experiment.


	10. epilogue

The media frenzy of the following two weeks was overwhelming for Kurt and the others. Kurt wanted people to know that he was still Kurt and that he didn't want to end up in a zoo.

While some seemed nervous about the idea of hybrids, others seemed almost envious of them. Some thought Kurt and the others were blessed, while others thought them cursed.

Some worried that Rosalind and others changed by Rocket experiments could be dangerous.

Kurt and the others understood that they would need to earn the publics trust before the world could learn to trust and accept he and others like him.

Bobby had made an interesting discovery upon going home. He'd discovered that his brother and sisters had become Sneasel people! Keiko was so happy to see Bobby that she'd embraced him in a hug the moment they established who they all were. She'd even cried tears of joy; Bobby cried a few of his own when he realized that Keiko accepted him. She expressed an interest in him accompanying her almost right away.

Their parents had even become Weavile people!

Beverly vowed to stay by Jenny's side as her recovery proceeded. She however, also wanted to assist Bobby in his emotional recovery. Beverly promised Bobby that she would prove to him how she cared for him. She added that if he thought kissing a telepath was enjoyable, when he was old enough and ready, she'd show him that there were other activities one could perform with a physic type that would knock his socks off.

People questioned the logic of a dark and psychic type as a couple but Beverly maintained that type alone was not enough to make a couple. Even when Bobby questioned if Beverly was motivated by sympathy for him, she made sure to let Bobby know that she cared for him and enjoyed his company.

Bobby had paid Skippy as a visit to thank him for giving Bobby a chance. Bobby saw Skippy as giving him more then a chance to redeem himself; Skippy gave Bobby a chance to regain and live his life.

David (with Skippy's permission) revealed the truth about Skippy through interviews. Donna's uncle Steve promised to do what he could to help find a cure for Skippy but Skippy insisted that any such cure should go to helping others that may have fallen victim to what changed Skippy as by that point, he was used to be a Charizard and preferred to stay that way.

Kurt was dinning at Rosalind's house that evening. Skippy had flown Kurt over after a day of training with Skippy and David. Kurt had only been able to speak with Rosalind via the telephone but he was growing to like her. Despite their actual age difference and being opposing types, they were finding that they were bonding well.

Kurt sat across from the dinner table with Nathan beside him and Rosalind across from him. Kurt wore a blue shirt and jeans. Nathan had elected to wear only swim trunks, something he was growing fond of wearing.

Rosalind was wearing slacks and a blouse, which to her own admission was overdressed for her now. She much preferred shorts and a tree shirt or perhaps would even get away wearing only her fur as one couldn't really see anything private. Kurt was too shy to not wear pants. He found the traditional role reversal of the girl telling him to mellow out ironic and enjoyable.

Dinner went well. Kurt got along with Rosalind's parents and Nathan. While Rosalind's father was a little concerned with Kurt being technically more then a decade older then Rosalind, he also realized that Rosalind cared for Kurt. Kurt seemed to have accepted his newfound childhood. He was acting in some ways more like his younger self but seemed to have retained the lessons he'd learned growing up as well as most of his maturity. Rosalind's father doubted Kurt would harm Rosalind in any way.

After dinner, Kurt and Rosalind were taking a walk along the beach. Rosalind's parents and brother watched from a distance but made sure to give Rosalind and Kurt privacy.

"I think that went well," Kurt said. "Your Pachirisu is cute; maybe he could meet Yannai some day."

"Sounds like fun," Rosalind said. "How come the adults make us dress up for this sort of thing? You were an adult before this; do you know why they do that?"

"I dunno, I found it annoying too," Kurt said. "I guess people sometimes worry too much about what others think. I mean, sometimes we hafta. I guess it _is_ weird that adults always tell kids that fitting in isn't everything when we – they are always worrying about it."

"Yeah, people are weird."

Rosalind looked at Kurt's pants.

"How come you still wear shorts? You don't need to any more."

Kurt looked down and gulped. "I dunno, I guess I just…"

Rosalind kissed Kurt on the cheek. "I said it before and I'll say it again; you're so cute when you're nervous."

Kurt touched the cheek Rosalind had kissed and looked at her. He'd enjoyed it and wanted more. Having the body of a child may have kept more adult urges from influencing Kurt but he still felt affection.

Rosalind had saved Kurt as much as he did her yet Kurt didn't feel bad about it. She'd also been protective of him.

Kurt could live with it. He'd never feel comfortable with most others but with Rosalind, he didn't mind her being protective. The idea of him protecting her, being there for her and her being there for him appealed to Kurt.

"What do you think happened to that ghost guy?" Rosalind asked.

Kurt felt a tingle go down his spine; he still felt bad for what had happened with the Rocket despite knowing it was an accident. To the best of Kurt's knowledge, no one had seen the Gengar the Rocket had become since Kurt and the others had escaped from the base.

"Did someone call?"

Kurt looked back and forth in search of the voice that seemed to come from nowhere.

"Who said that?" Kurt asked.

"It wasn't me," Rosalind replied.

Several pairs of footprints appeared in the sand before Kurt and Rosalind. Kurt felt a chill as the Gengar they'd just been talking to materialized.

"Me and my big mouth," Rosalind said.

"So um, where have you been all this time?" Kurt asked.

The former Rocket grinned mischievously.

"One would think that people that enjoy a limerick or two would enjoy a surprise music video or two," the Gengar said. "Perhaps they dislike the concept of never giving someone up or letting them down. Oh well, their loss."

Kurt looked at Rosalind.

"What's he talking about?" Rosalind asked.

"You don't wana know," Kurt said. He turned to face the Gengar. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"Let's just say there's a certain nine tailed someone that said he'll help me figure out how to redeem myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to be going. Oh Kurt, would you kindly reciprocate the kiss Rosalind gave you?"

Kurt looked at Rosalind. Her eyes seemed to stare into him. He gulped before walking over to her and putting his arms around her. Rosalind offered no resistance. The innocent smile on her face screamed for Kurt to kiss her.

As he locked lips with her, for a moment, just a moment, Kurt felt as though he and Rosalind were Kurt's adult age. She was beautiful and Kurt wanted more to anything to make her happy. He knew she felt the same about him. Never before had Kurt felt this way about a girl. He loved it. For a few moments, he was in paradise.

It was over as soon as it seemed to start and Kurt and Rosalind were back to what one might call normal. Kurt knew that the memories of those few moments would last for a long time.

"What was that?" Rosalind asked.

"Some things are worth waiting for," The Gengar said. "Well, see ya around kids. Have fun!"

The Gengar vanished as quickly as he'd appeared.

"Maybe he was right, maybe some things _are_ worth waiting for," Kurt said.

"You think something meant for us to be together?" Rosalind asked.

"I think something did," Kurt said. With a smile he looked forward. "Want to continue our walk?"

Rosalind smiled and took Kurt's hand. "You bet."

Kurt looked at Rosalind and smiled. They resumed walking with no goal in mind other then to enjoy the moment with one another.

He didn't know what the future held. What he'd seen and felt was a wonderful possibility.

One thing that Kurt knew for sure about everything that had happened to him; it _was_ worth it.


End file.
